Getting Started
by YinKeket
Summary: A simple play for the summer festival makes Kagome realized who she was truly in love with. He was always there even if he wasn't around. It just took a summer play to wake her up. Main Kagome/Koga, Miroku/Sango, other couples, and some OCs Enjoy
1. Ch1 Getting Started

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Getting Started

Kagome Higurashi, a twelfth grader and finally passed two grades, which made her, friends, and family very happy. Now she was 17 years old. It was summer break. Every summer there are festival themes. Kagome and her friends did the play called Ice Dancer. Today was Friday and the festival was four weeks away. Kagome is a ballerina who lives in an ice kingdom where Hojo the samurai comes to rescue her from the evil demon of the snow. Her friends made her do it, because she gone most of the time and want her to join something for the festival. Kagome was happy to join in and get to spend time with them. They were finish with there practice. Hojo was really happy, because he gets to dance with Kagome and at the end of the play he has to kiss her.

"Hey Kagome, don't forget that the festival play starts in four weeks," Ayumi said handing her a mixed CD with the names on the back on the CD cover and her script.

"Try to remember your lines unlike last year when you completely forgot your lines and then having random props and people," Yuka said.

"Sorry about that it won't happen again," Kagome said with a worried smile hoping that Inuyasha stays where he is and not ruin things.

"Good. Hey you, what in the world are you doing with that. You need to put that there," Eri said excusing herself to fix a problem.

"Oh Yuka I will be gone for three weeks practicing and studying my lines, so I won't get distracted," Kagome told her then Eri came by after she was done telling the other people what to do.

"Just make sure you come back on the forth week before Thursday so we can practice and work out the kinks before Sunday, ok." Eri said smiling then stopped when someone wasn't doing their job.

"Kagome do know the story about the Ice Dancer?" Ayumi asked.

"No,"

"Well there was beautiful dancer who made people happy. He wanted her for himself, so his demons saw this and kidnap her bringing her to their king. He forced her to dance for him. The demon king lived up in the snowy part of Japan. Then a wondering samurai heard about this story by a little village up north. He took this upon himself to save her. He set out on his journey to save her but she…..," Before she could finished the last part Hojo came by and Eri and Yuka took this chance grabbing Ayumi away.

"Hey Kagome, want me to walk you home," Hojo said with a smile while friends nod their head yes.

Hojo was still trying to get Kagome heart all throughout high school during the summer, but no luck. Kagome sigh but told him that she needs to get to the store for her mom. He didn't mind and helped her carry the bags. She picked up some food for her mom and for the feudal era. "Kagome, let me carry that for you," Hojo said walking out of the convenience store by taking each bags into his hands then arms.

"Let me carry some. I don't want you to get hurt. There are seven bags of food," Kagome said finally making Hojo gave up two bags for her.

Still walking all the way to the Shinto shrine was hard for him but managed until he got half way up the stairs. She had two bags where Hojo wanted to carry the rest, which were five more. There was so much to carry that poor Hojo almost tripped up the stairs. Where Kagome grabbed another bag so she has three now and Hojo has two on one arm and two on the other. She opened the front door and set the bags down to thank him for his help. He smiled putting the bags down and waved good-bye. She called out for some help and Sota came in.

"Hey sis, why do you have so many bags?" Sota asked picking up them and heading towards the kitchen.

"Mom making her famous dish of sukiyaki," She said picking the rest of the reaming bags.

"That's right, can't wait to eat it," He said running through the kitchen to get mom to start on the sukiyaki.

They walked through the living room and saw Inuyasha sitting by the table and playing with Buyo while Grandpa talking about his ancestors in the Sengoku period. Kagome's mother was getting ready to pare dinner and she was happy having her family there. The reason being was that the recipe was passed down through the family. After Kagome placed the bags down in the kitchen; she ran back to pick up her backpack. Inuyasha was at the doorframe looking upset.

"What took you so long to get back, Kagome?" He sneered.

"Uh, I had to learn my lines and other things. What are you doing here?!" Kagome asked holding her backpack in her hands.

"I came to get you," Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "We can go now."

"Could you both leave after dinner?" Kagome's mother said poking her head out.

"Sure mom," Kagome said giving him a dirty look.

"Fine," Inuyasha said knowing if he pushed back that he would hear the two words he fear most 'Sit Boy' making him shutter in horror. They had their meal and said good-bye. Kagome's mother pack lunches for her and her friends and some left over too. When they went through the Bone Eater's Well Shippo was waiting with Kirara. It was midday and the sky look so beautiful with orange and yellow crashing into each other with a hit of pink here and there.

"Hey Shippo," Kagome said with a smile rushing his hair.

"Hi Kagome, did you bring some ninja snacks?" Shippo asked wagging his tail.

"Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"They are helping Kaede out." He said getting ready to jump on Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha didn't say much and headed off to the village with them.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" She whispered.

Before Shippo got the chance to tell her Inuyasha yelled at them to hurry up. They left the well and headed towards the village. She was trying to understand what is going on. When they got there Miroku told the females of the village how beautiful they were and Sango chasing him. He laughed and knowing that would make her pissed. He said he was sorry. Miroku was happy that Sango has agreed to have his kids and that Naraku is dead. They got married after he was dead. As soon they saw them coming from the well and ran up to them.

"Are we ready to leave?" Miroku asked looking over his shoulder seeing the other women blush and Sango mad.

"Why are we such a rush to leave?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, someone stole the Jewel of Four Souls again!" Inuyasha shouted his ears are twitching.

"How the barrier got broken? Kaede and I made it so no demon or the ill at heart can take it,"

"Well, someone was very clever or know how to break it," Miroku said placing his hand on his chin.

"The other demons heard about that, so we needed to get moving," Sango said.

Lady Kaede came out and handed Kagome some herbs. After that they all left the village while Kaede waving them good-bye. She went back to the village helping a young woman who is about to give birth. Kagome left her bike at home because it was broken by her last adventures so she walked who made Inuyasha irritated on how slow she was. They were heading north just guessing on where to go.

"Hurry up Kagome," Inuyasha shouted.

"Well excuse me for being human," Kagome huffed crossing her arms.

"Well....," He said before Miroku covered his mouth with an apologized look on his for him.

Kagome look at them and went ahead with the others while Miroku still has his hand over his mouth.

"What did you do that for?!" He shouted.

"Do you want to make Kagome mad at you and tell you sit?" Miroku said grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders.

"No," Shaking his head fast.

They caught up with the girls and Shippo. Kagome let go of what had happen and remember that she needs to practice her dance. The girls and Shippo went on Kirara's back while the guys ran. They thought if they travel at night would be faster. Five hours in and the girls were getting tired. They asked if they could rest. The guys agreed because they need some energy to fight some demons if need be also finding the jewel. It was dark and the stars were slashing across the sky where the moon glowed like the sun, but in a delicate way. They made camp by a waterfall just a few miles away. Everyone was out expect for Kagome. She had to practice, so she snuck off and headed towards the falls. The falls were three miles but she had too because she didn't want to wake up the others. She took out her flashlight and went on head. When she got there it was gorgeous the waters sparkles like diamond dust having the moon display in the middle of the lake. She took off her backpack reaching in to grab her CD and a small radio. She placed the CD into the radio CD player. She used the light of the moon to dance and practice her lines. The mix CD has the tile of the play Ice Dancer. She didn't know that someone or something was watching her; well one of them accidently saw her and smiled.

****************************XxXxX******************************

TBC

I hope you like story. This is my 1st time writing about Inuyasha fic. **Review please and thank you ^_^** I love to hear what you think. If you got any ideas then let me know and I will put it in, well it depends on what it is if it fits into the story.

Also I don't own the music names or songs in this fic, but its fun adding it into the story tho.


	2. Ch2 Amazing

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Amazing

Kagome took out her ballerina shoes then put up her hair. She walked over kneeling down and peeked over to see how she looked with a bun and two long bangs gracing her face. She was trying to keep calm and focus on what she had to do. Stood up with a serious look to get the whole dance down first then her lines. She can't let her group down.

"Now what track number was that song on again," Kagome asked reading the back cover of the CD with her flashlight to get a better view. "Oh here it is track 5 So She Dances by Josh Groban."

She took the flashlight again and read the part where the samurai is watching her dance while track 5 song played in the background of the play. She was getting close on what she need to work on, but going to try all of it through. She begins dance slowly.

_A waltz when she walks in the room_

_She pulls back the hair from her face_

_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight_

_Even her shadow has grace_

_A waltz for the girl out of reach_

_She lifts her hands up to the sky_

_She moves with the music_

Swirling around with both hands up in the air then bending down with one leg up in the air keeping one hand up in the air. Taking a deep breath she leaped into the air spinning and landed on one foot pointed down and bending her other leg gracefully.

_The song is her lover_

_The melody's making her cry_

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar calling me silently_

_A waltz for the chance I should take_

_But how will I know where to start?_

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams_

_Her rhythm is my beating heart_

She tried this move by launching into a jump, the second foot then swishes up under the first foot. The feet meet together in mid-air and lands with both feet on the floor at the same time, in third or fifth position. She stumbled at the last part but she almost had it.

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar calling me silently_

_I can't keep on watching forever_

_I give up this view just to tell her_

She kicks off a series of spins going on her tip-toe and kicking with her other leg to give her momentum, having her right foot touch the ground ever so quickly and picking up speed. She brought her arms gracefully into to her chest and letting them go and repeating the movement. She stopped by placing her right foot in front of her left. The figure so amazed on she was dancing. It was different and very elegant on how she moves. Taking each breath and staying calm.

_When I close my eyes I can see_

_The spotlights are bright on you and me_

_We've got the floor_

_And you're in my arms_

_How could I ask for more?_

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar calling me silently_

She placed gracefully to her heart and swaging back and forth placing her left foot in an angle making her spin slowly. She placed her right foot which in the air and gliding it back placing her arms in front and one towards the back. The figure couldn't take much of the watching and bend down whispering to one of its pets.

_I can't keep on watching forever_

_And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her_

Kagome tip-toe backwards with her hands up in the air. The last part of the dance was she balanced on her right foot curing her back making both her arms on ever side of her head and having her left leg cures upward to the back. The moonlight made her dance like a rare moon flower dancing in the wind.

"Wow, I did it," giggling that she danced the whole song without stopping.

She walked over to her bag to get something drink but hear resting in front her. Slowly she was heading towards her bow and arrows, but it was only a wolf who stepped into the moonlight. It was a light brown wolf with a black tip tail and paws. She brought her hands out to let the wolf smell her hand.

"You must be from Koga's pack? You must be different from the other uh little one," She smiled and the wolf walked up to her and licked her hand.

"My my she's not scared. I'm impressed how she handled herself pretty well. I think I will awaken her other powers," Another figure said placing the hand out from its face blowing into the wind then disappearing back into the darkness.

The wolf howled letting know that Kagome is fine and that he can come out, so he stepped out bring his other wolf and she began to blush. Koga left his two friends Ginta and Hakkaku behind the campfire about 6 miles away from the waterfall. She stood up from petting the cute wolf but for some reason the wind picked up knocking her down. Before she fell to the ground Koga caught her. He didn't like the smell of mutt-face on her. He didn't let his face show that he was disgusted. He was happy to hold her in his arms even if it was for a little while. She blushed making him smile. He smelled some of her scent and it was making him melt.

"D-did you see the whole dance?" She asked while Koga letting go of her.

"Yeah I did. You were amazing on how you moved your body," He said with a smirk making her blush more.

"Thank you. I'm still working on it," She didn't want people to see her dance because it still needed more work on it.

"Why? I love how you leap up in the air and landed like a swan," He spoke making her blush even more, but she turned away before he saw it. "By the way where did the music come from? It sounds nice, but sad at the same time."

"Oh this," She walked over to her cute Choco hello kitty radio. "This is called a radio and it plays music. Do you want to see it?"

He walked over and sat next to her stuff. She also sat beside him then picking it placing it on her lap. She just skipping showing how it works and lands on track 10 Right in Front of You by Celine Dion. She didn't notice that the song was telling her something, but she didn't notice. The other wolves wanted to join in the mood and sat next to them enjoying the music.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Kagome," Shippo said sleepy rolling over to get more warmth from her feeling but can't find her. "Whaaaaaa Kagome where are you?"

This made everyone awake. The others looked around and Shippo was right. She left her sleeping bag because her and Shippo were sleeping in it. Everyone packed up their stuff getting ready to find the Jewel of Four Souls again. Inuyasha caught her sent and was about to go to pick her, but Sango said that she and Kirara will get her. He told her to keep straight and she would be able to find her. The others waited for Sango and to bring Kagome back. She hopped on Kirara and took off into the dark woods.

"I wonder where's Miss Kagome ran off too," Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but she better get quick. The longer we wait the longer the Jewel of Four Souls will be away from our grips," Inuyasha spoke.

"That's not very nice Inuyasha," Shippo barked.

"Shippo has a point. He is 10 years old now and not dumb. He may be small for his age, but he will get that growth pert all the ladies would go after him. You need to be more. Oh to put this…..oh yes more gentle like treat her like she is the most valuable creature before someone else takes her," Miroku said trying to act wise when he was only 20 year old and married thinking he knows what's what, but half the time he doesn't know, but being clever how he perceived himself to others.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"How you'd that?" Koga shock that she can howl really well.

She smiled, "One of the boys at school when I was little really likes wolves a lot and showed everyone how to howl. It was a lot of fun, so I kept doing it until I went to high school I stopped."

"Why'd you stop if you loved it so much?" Trying to sit real close to her, but she didn't pay attention.

"I was picked on when I was freshmen, but I had three good friends of mine stopped the bullying," Smiling up at the starry sky. She loved to see the stars here in the Feudal era than where she came from.

"If I was there I would have kicked their sorry ass!" He shouted standing up having one of his fists in the air.

Kagome chuckled making Koga blushed and sitting back down.

"I didn't want my friends to go through the trouble over me, so I stop making the wolf calls. I want them to be at peace,"

"Well….you're worth being trouble over," He said blushing again rubbing the back of his neck also making Kagome blush too.

They there talking while she was petting the wolves making them feel good. They didn't notice that their hands were so close to each other. Sango made it through the woods and saw her with Koga. Kirara walked over towards them with Sango on her back.

"Hey Kagome," She yelled out.

She looked behind her getting up from the ground. Koga also got up too having his pack surrounded him and her. She forgot to get back not wanting to hear Inuyasha barking that she was late, too late for that idea. She sighed heading towards her stuff packing them away.

"Kagome, why did you go away?" She asked trying to understand why she was with Koga in the first place.

"Don't tell the boys, but I was practicing a dancing and studying my lines. Today I was practicing on my dance," Swing her backpack over her shoulder.

"Ah, gotcha. We better get going and find the Jewel of Four Souls," Holding out her hand.

"Wait the Jewel of Four Soul is gone?!" Shocked on how the jewel got stolen. "I thought it had a barrier out it."

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and sitting behind her.

"Kaede and I placed it in a strong barrier, but someone or thing broke into it. Now we are off looking for it heading up north, take care Koga and you guys too," Smiling and waving good-bye. "Oh we must go now before Inuyasha has a hissy fit."

Koga laughed at Inuyasha having a hissy fit and ran off with his some of his pack members. Kirara also took off in the air feeling the cool breeze hitting their faces. Kagome thought that she had so much fun with Koga talking about her past. Inuyasha never once asked about her past. She felt a little depressed her hands grabbing around Sango's waist tight.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," Having a fake smile on her trying not to worry her friend.

"Ok, but if you need something let me know alright," Placing one of her hands on hers making sure that she had a friend.

"I will," Hugging her then not realizing she fell asleep.

When they met with the others Kagome was out cold. Miroku just smiled at the sight and was ready to go. Shippo hopped in front of Sango sitting on her lap. Shippo was happy that Kagome was all right. They left when the night was light in the morning in the direction of north. Few hours later Kagome woke up still on Kirara's back, but this time Miroku and Inuyasha was right beside them. She wondering where Shippo went off too, but he saw her wake and smiled.

"Yeah Kagome is up! How'll you feel?" He asked jumping onto her shoulder.

"I feel alright just a little sore that's all," She said rubbing his hair.

"How long was I out?"

"Well, I think a good amount five hour sleep," Sango said.

Kagome stretched her arms making a cute whine sound. A few miles down the dirt road were a little village. They were excited to sleep indoors, eating well, and have a good bath. Walking in the village didn't help because everyone was staring at them. The village seemed nice. They noticed that there are half demon children running around. When they are fully inside everyone went on minding their business. Before they went inside the village Kirara went down in size into her cute little cat demon self. They showed up at an Inn asked for two rooms, but the guy was upset about something.

"Sir, sir are you alright?" Kagome asked while everyone was waiting for their rooms.

"No, one of my dancer is sick and I need a replacement for the festival. I need two not one," Trying to go back and forth thinking how to deal with this mess.

Kagome thought about it getting an idea from it. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Inuyasha saw and was pissed while Miroku wondering what she is up too. Sango was wondering what is going on with her. Shippo didn't care all he cares about is Kagome's safety. He thought of himself a young man looking out for people and Kagome which to me is like his Sis slash mother.

"May I help, I know some dance moves or is there something on how you want your dancer?"

"Yes, there is a special way of how I want these dance moves. I am known as this Inn for the best performers. Can you learn how within one day?"

"Sure, I will try my best" She said thinking how this would help her dancing for the play. "Can we stay here for free then?"

"Yes!" He shouted holding her hands smiling. "Right this way. You said two rooms right." Smiling away not having to worry about his part in the festival.

He was the manger of this band and the Inn too. He was happy that the problem was solved. Sango had a feeling that she was still mad to Inuyasha, she whispered into Miroku's ear telling him that she would room with Kagome. He nodded and followed Inuyasha. Kagome smiled walking where their rooms are while the others following. When they open the door to their rooms it was simple but it was something. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why were you all over him?!" He barked.

Ok she was getting annoyed by being yelled at. She clenched her fist and thought of something to calm her down. She thought of the song she was dancing to and Koga saw it smiling telling her that she was amazing. She didn't expect it to make her calm so easily thinking of Koga. Kagome snapped out it. Then Miroku walked over asking how the manger of the Inn didn't charge them.

"I promised that I would help him with his problem and he is letting us to stay for free. Good night," She said looking at Miroku then walked over to her room while Sango, Kirara, and Shippo followed her inside.

Miroku shook his head and hit Inuyasha upside the head.

"Do you really want her to end up with someone else," He sighed and walked in the room. He stood there stunned and went to his room trying to figure out what she promised. They all ate in their rooms then turning out the light for the crazy day for what they are waited for.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Yeah another one done. *a pat on the back for a well done* I hope you enjoy this. **Please review and thank you ^_^**

I did some research how the ballerina works and how they move. I hope I brought the dance scenes justice. The songs of So She Dances by Josh Groban and Right in Front of You by Celine Dion I do not own them and it goes to the people who made them. I just used it in the stories making them pop out.


	3. Ch3 A Promise

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

A Promise

In the middle of the night Kagome set off to go in the hot spring inside the Inn. Sango woke up and asked if it was ok to go with her. She said it was fine and both left the room leaving a very tried fox demon and cat demon. They were so cute sleeping.

"Ah this feels so good," Kagome said having her towel around her feeling the warmth from the towel then to her skin.

"Can I ask what the promised was?" Sango asked sitting down having the water come up to her chest.

"Sure, he I told him that I would dance for him for exchange for two rooms. He said it was ok and was happy that found someone so quick," Closing her eyes.

"That was nice of you," She said relaxing to warmth of the water. "May I ask another question?"

"Sure," Peeking out with one of her eyes.

"Why were you with Koga last night?"

Kagome opened her other eye and potion herself in a sitting up straight. She looked over placing her hand in the air letting her hand face down towards the water and swing back and forth telling her to come over. She came over curious wanting to know if there was something there between them.

"He showed up at the end of my practice and we talked nothing happen," Remembering the she fell and he caught her feeling the touch then shaking her head side to side.

"Oh, ok then," Going back to the spot that she was sitting at. "Remember I'm here for you when you need me."

Kagome smiled and will remember that when the time comes. They enjoyed the water then went to bed.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Hey, Koga are you alright?" Ginta asked waving his hand in front of his face.

"I hope he is ok. He came back with a silly grin on his face. I wonder what happen," Hakkaku said worrying about their pack leader.

Koga was far too busy to listen on what they were saying. He was thinking how Kagome move through the air and on the ground. His wolves gather around him lying on the ground.

"I guess we have to wait and see why he was smiling like a silly puppy," Hakkaku said throwing a piece of stick into the fire.

"Yeah, we better get some sleep for tomorrow," Ginta said also lying on the ground with the other wolves.

Koga snapped out of his daydream and told them that they will help Kagome for the search for the Jewel of Four Soul. He explained what had happen. They would be happy to help sis out finding the stolen jewel. Koga told them when the sun comes up they will set off and go with Kagome. Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves howled getting ready for the big day promising to help in any way shape of form.

****************************XxXxX******************************

The morning hit the little village was coming alive getting ready for a festival today. Everybody was putting out their best food others were making their finest items to sell along with other things too. Sango woke up hearing a knock at the door. She went over opening it seeing a young little girl about Shippo's age 10. The little girl handed her a note that was addressed to Kagome. She bowed and went on her way. Sango closed the door and head towards the sleeping Kagome. Bending down into a squat placing her hand on her shoulder shaking her a little to wake up. She woke up seeing a piece a paper in her face. She opened it and began reading it.

"_Dear lady. Thank you for helping us in our time of need. We will be waiting outside the Inn, so we can start the dancing. Thanks again._"

The girls got ready then waking up Shippo. Kagome told Shippo to wake up the guys while she was leaving the Inn to dance. Sango followed Shippo and waited outside. He opened the door seeing that the guys were already wake.

"Are we ready go?" Inuyasha asked having his arms in his sleeves.

"No, Kagome is helping that guy out today," She said leaning on the door frame. "Beside I am feeling a little dizzy and want to rest a bit before we have to go on the long journey."

"Ah we don't time for this! We have to go and find that jewel," He whined.

"While we're here we can get more supplies and rest a bit more. I heard when we were coming into this village that there was a festival going on," Miroku said getting up heading towards his love wife. "You should stop stressing and try to enjoy the event that would take place. If we do then somehow we might find the jewel by asking the villagers some question."

Shippo followed them out the door leaving Inuyasha to think on what he had said. He sighed and walked out the room. He was going to win today, so he may as well enjoy what today had to offer. When he got outside everyone was happy and having a good time then he saw Kagome with some females. One of the females grabbed her hands and started running through the crowd while the other females started running after them. Inuyasha wanted some down time, but this thing was nagging him, so he followed her without her noticing him. Meanwhile on the other side of the village Miroku, Sango were having their own time away from the group. They were holding hands and looking at the neat stuff at the booths. For Shippo and Kirara were having fun at the booths with food and games while Kirara sat on top of his head enjoying the view.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Oh wow you look so beautiful, uh what was your name by the way?" The old lady asked putting her in a beautiful outfit.

The top goes around her chest having a triangle covering up some of her belly only leaving the side and the back open then has a jewel in the middle of her chest. Also having two long sleeves that pass her hands that was attach to the top. The bottom was showing off both her legs and right in her hip was two ribbons that at the end of each one have one bell.

"Kawaii desu ne!" The little girl shouted while the other female was finishing up with her hair.

Kagome blushed and thanked them, but they were thanking her for helping them with their dance. There were eight of them where two of them will be dancing while the others were playing their musical instruments. Kagome was wondering how everyone is doing. After she was done getting dress they took her behind stage that was built and practiced on the dance moves that she would be performing. She needed to get used to this if she would perform in front of everyone back home. Two hours before the part of the festival would begin. For the dance that she needed to know she was getting it quickly. She remembered her friend Yuka dancing to this.

****************************Flashback******************************

Yuka was dancing to graceful melody old Japanese musical instruments while herself, Eri, and Ayumi watched her dance for the telnet show in eleventh grade. They were cheering her on and giving her courage. During the talent show she won second place which for her and her friends were pleased at the result.

*************************End of Flashback*************************

It was similar in sections, but she was confident in the moves that she was given. Kagome asked if her friends to come to the show. The little girl already met the demon slayer by the way she was dressed. She explained to her who the other three were. She nodded and head off looking. She had an hour and a half to find them. She had to stop for a sec when she did she saw the demon slayer, but she was a monk that Kagome had told her about. She ran up them telling about the festival music that would take place in about an hour from now.

"Tell Kagome that we will meet her and we will find the Inuyasha. Also look out for our friend Shippo that has my pet Kirara," She said holding hands with Miroku.

"I think the best place to find him that he would be at the games and food area," Miroku said trying to understand the mind of a child.

She bowed in thanks and ran off looking for them. Through her search she passed Inuyasha not realizing that he was on top of the buildings. Sango and Miroku and walked around enjoy the sights at the same time looking for Inuyasha. He saw them and jumped down.

"Looking for me?" Smiling.

"Yeah, we're going to see Kagome perform. Come let's go," Sango said pushing on Inuyasha's back while Miroku just laughed.

"I wonder what she would be performing." He thought trying not to trip over his feet.

The little girl found Shippo and Kirara just in time and headed towards the stage. When they got there they saw Inuyasha and the others. She waved good-bye and went behind the stage. Shippo ran over to the others while Kirara enjoying for once that she doesn't have to give someone or things a ride. She jumped in the air going towards Sango giving the cute meow. She hugged her and sat down. The others were waiting to see what Kagome was going to do.

"Do you have an idea on what she is doing?" Shippo asked.

"I really don't know, but I can't wait to see," Miroku said having his arm around his wife.

"Uh, this should be good," Inuyasha said placing his arms in his sleeves.

They heard everyone was getting quiet, so the show would begin. They saw six musicians each one has different instruments to play expect for the two kotos. The two guys at the far end had one koto each; they were twins and good looking. The two in the middle were a young woman played the kakko the left then on the right a young man played the kokyū. From there on the right next to the kokyū was the little girl playing the shinobue then reaching over next to the kakko was a little boy playing the nohkan. They were all set started to playing. The melody was so powerful that could calm a wild demon from their rampage. Then Kagome and the other woman came out dancing to the rhythm of the music. Inuyasha and the others were shock on how beautiful she is and how she is dancing so beautifully to the melodies. Their clothes danced in the wind with their hands in the air twirling around on stage making everyone cheer and clap. They finished their song with a moving ending making everyone cheered louder. Kagome went behind stage seeing her friends. Shippo jumped up into her arms.

"Wow, you were really good. The music was just wow," Shippo spoke happily that he got the chance to listen to that.

"I'm amazed you can dance like, Kagome," Inuyasha spoke smiling showing his fangs.

"Thank you," She said smiling back.

"So that was the promise you made with that guy," Miroku said.

"Yep," Smiling again.

"You did a good job," Sango encouraged. "The dancing so elegant between the two of you and the one that you did by yourself Kagome was great."

"Thanks," Both her and the other girl said smiling at a well job done and blushing at all the compliments they were given that evening of the day.

The guy from the Inn ran over and the woman that she replaced came by. They thanked her again. She told her that she could keep the outfit and the manger agreed with it. They had an extra one in case if something happen which it did. He told them that they will be performing but with one person this act. The old lady didn't make another outfit like hers. When they said their good-byes and headed towards the Inn. Kagome felt good about, but something was missing just couldn't figure out what it was. She stopped when everyone else was still going.

"Could it be that I wanted Koga see me dance again," Kagome thought then heard Inuyasha shouted to hurry up. "Nah couldn't be." Shook her head thinking it was a silly thought.

She caught up with everyone. They were waiting for her. Miroku and Sango were the last person to walked inside and he opened hold the door for her. She walked in, but not leaving without giving him a kiss on the lips. He loved it and they both went into their separate rooms.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Koga and his pack were right on their trail. He was getting faster all on his hard training without the help of the Jewel shards. Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves were trying to keep up, but was little away. Koga was determined to get Kagome to come to him and not stay with that mutt-face. This only made him push himself harder.

"Koga……wait…..up!" The both shouted, but no luck trying to catch their breath.

"I think….the reason why he is running so fast is because of…...Kagome," Ginta breathed out without passing out.

"Sis," Hakkaku panting having his hands on his knees.

"Yeah,"

"After we chance up were are resting,"

"No, kidding or at least walking,"

"Ok let's go,"

So they got their spark back and started to run again. By the end of the night and some in the morning Koga caught up with Kagome at the village but they were leaving or arriving either way he would be with Kagome no matter what. He couldn't get her out of his mind on how amazing she was at dancing. Few miles down Ginta and Hakkaku were getting close along with their five wolves were hot on their trail.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Keep reviewing. **^_^ Inuyasha should listen to Miroku about not loosing Kagome. It makes me laugh when most of the times Miroku is a pervert, but hey people mature over time, right.

Kakko = Small drum used in gagaku

Kokyū = Bowed lute with three (or, more rarely, four) strings and a skin-covered body

Koto = Long zither

Nohkan = transverse bamboo flute used for noh theater

Shinobue = Transverse folk bamboo flute

I had fun researching for the Japanese musical instruments and if you want to learn more about the Japanese musical instruments then go here: .org/wiki/Traditional_Japanese_musical_instruments


	4. Ch4 Blood

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Blood

Kagome and the others said their good-byes again to everyone that performed on stage and some behind stage too.

"I have a question?" Kagome asked them.

"Sure, what is it?" The manger asked.

"I have you seen someone holding the Shikon Jewel around here? It's a really big around jewel which has a light pinkish purple color to it,"

"I think I can answer that one," The old woman said taking a seat, so can rest a bit. "When I was buying more fabrics to make another outfit before you came I saw a cloak person asked the jeweler if he could make it into a necklace. He said he would, but would cost a lot. But the strangest thing was mystery person that he was pure soul. The jeweler was handed a good amount of money for it and didn't let the hood down, so I couldn't tell what it was."

"Now that you mention it. The mystery person talked about heading north at the restaurant. The hood person said that up north is where a lot of snows falls and doesn't melt easily," The sick woman said holding onto the manger. She was feeling a little better, but still a little dizzy. "Then I saw the Jewel that you were talking about into a necklace. A big jewel was at the end where a sliver lace went through it having to jades on either end of the necklace shape like dragon's claws. It was so pretty."

"It's a good thing that we are heading north," Shippo said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded.

"I think we should talk to the jeweler about that cloak person," Miroku said heading towards the door.

Before they left Kagome thought maybe she would give it a try and wear the outfit that was given to her instead of her modern clothes. She packed it in her backpack. That would be the only thing that would pop out in the Feudal era of the Sengoku period. Heading towards the jeweler and saw the guy was doing well in the business.

"Excuse me," Kagome asked.

"Yes, my lady. Are you here to buy these fine jewels?" He asked showing a necklace.

"No, I'm here because there was a dark brown cloak person who showed you a big jewel that has a light pink on it,"

The others waited to see what else this mystery person or demon was doing with the Jewel of Four Souls.

"Yes, I've seen it and it was beautiful. That one gave me lot of money for it. It was odd telling me that I had a pure soul which is fine with me. The money that person gave me will help my family out," He said placing the necklace back into a box.

"Did you get a good look at the person?"

"No, I tried, but told me not to look so I didn't. I was trying to place the voice it was deep,"

"Thank you, do you know what village that that person is heading?" Sango asked.

"Well, the person was told me that it was heading towards a village that is close to a cliff that looks out the ocean," He said waving them good-bye and wished them luck on their journey.

They walked out of the village ready go look for the Jewel of Four Soul. Koga saw her over the hill with every last bit of strength he called out her name. Kagome turned seeing Koga over the hill waving at her. She smiled, but caught herself before Inuyasha saw.

"Why I'm worry about Inuyasha seeing me smile," She thought when Koga try to come up to her, but he stepped in front of her.

"Step side mutt-face, I want to talk to her," He growled.

"No, back off, you stray wolf!" He growled back.

"Inuyasha let him speak," She said crossing her arms.

Inuyasha was stunned that she wanted to the stray of a wolf talk to her. Miroku gave him the look and he walked over to him leaving that dirty wolf talking to her. The rest of his pack showed up catching their breath.

"I want to join your search for the jewel," He said being serious about the topic.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"The more help searching for jewel the better," Sango spoke out holding Kirara in her arms.

"I like the sound of it my dear," Miroku said smiling knowing that Inuyasha would reject the idea that was dealing with the wolf.

"So where are we heading Inuyasha?" Koga asked walking.

"We're heading north to the village that is close to a cliff that looks out the ocean," Shippo said. "I wonder why the person is going there."

Inuyasha was pissed but it does make sense that more help the better. He was never going to say that to the damn wolf face. They all took off heading north. It took them three days and on the fourth day they were getting close, but still has some ways. Koga was just happy to beside Kagome even though she is in love with Inuyasha. He would do anything for her.

"Koga," Kagome spoke making him trip at the sound of his name that is coming out of those sweet lips making Inuyasha laughed at him for tripping. "How are you wolf pack doing without their Yorozoku leader?"

"M-My pack are doing well without the bird of paradise killing us," Trying keep calm and smiled back at her. "For me not being there I have someone in charge when I'm not there."

"Well that's good to hear," She said smiling back.

"Everyone stop," Inuyasha yelled placing his arms at arms lengths to making everyone stay behind him.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, something not right here," Koga sniffed the air.

Miroku got the chill not liking the feeling. "I feel a foreboding energy approaching….different from any demon we had handled before."

A dark figure stood in front of them not knowing where it came from. The dark cloak figure raises its sleeves pointing at the sky becoming blood red. Everybody went in their battle positions waiting for the cloak figure to strike. The blood sky became a long piece of string coming down towards the figure.

"What is that thing up too?" Hakkaku said.

"I have no clue, but stay on your guard," Koga barked while the wolves were ready to pounce.

"Right," Ginta barked back.

"Is that the same cloaked figure that the manger and the sick lady talked about?" Shippo said pointing.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out!" Inuyasha shouted and took out his Tetsusaiga.

The long string turned in a Naginata with a blood color for the staff with a curve blade with two sharp points having a little ring on the smaller points that has two red feathers with a hit of yellow hanging in the wind. Inuyasha took charge and swung his sword but only pushed back by a barrier. He tripped but caught his balance. Miroku was studying the weapon before he started attacking, so it was good for Inuyasha head first to see what they are up against.

"Inuyasha be on your guard. We don't know what this dark figure is up too and why it wants the Shikon Jewel in the first place," He shouted.

"This is going to be fun," The figure thought having its trusty weapon.

"Tetsusaiga, I'm counting on you," He said letting his blade turned into the Red Tetsusaiga. "I'm going to smash your barrier and get some answers." Running again lifting his sword in the air bring down with so much power.

"Wow, his sword is red, how?" Ginta asked looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga has many forms and this is one of them. The Red Tetsusaiga can break through any barriers," Having her bow and arrow ready if something would to go wrong.

When Inuyasha swung his sword the cloak figure making its weapon create a gust of wind knocking him back crashing into a nearby tree. He coughed up some blood then the strange thing was the blood flew towards the Naginata slashing onto the blade disappearing into the metal work. Now it was Koga turns he started to run taking out his Goraishi it is the demonic weapon which bears the souls of our brethren of the wolf-demon tribes. The dark cloak figure took down its barrier and came out full force getting ready to slice but Sango's weapon Hiraikoteu come swirling at the figure's body. The figure swirl the weapon with one hand at its side knocking of the Hiraikoteu with ease returning it the weapon to Sango.

"The figure just threw my weapon at me with ease," She said grabbing her weapon. "This is not good."

"Wait!" Miroku was pale in his face then shouted to get his attention. "Koga stay away from that weapon. Every time when blood of all kinds touched the blade it gets stronger. That's what happened when Inuyasha coughed up blood."

"Why did you say that in the first place," Koga shouted back dogging its attacks.

The figure jumped back twirling the weapon in the air calling on something then the blood that was Inuyasha was thrown back at Kagome and the others. They jumped out of the way looking at the damage seeing the blood was like acid eating up the ground. Inuyasha picked himself off the ground and was pissed that he got pushed aside. The figure looked at Inuyasha smiled but they won't see it. Inuyasha called out another form from Tetsusaiga this time was Adamant Barrage. Shares came hurling at Koga and the figure. It took an opportunity and kicked Koga in the stomach flying into a tree but this time a branch pierced Koga's left side and his right arm. He tried to push himself off the trunk, but making his wound gushing out more blood then coughing up blood too. Kagome screamed running over to him and the others would back up her because she was wide open for an attack.

"Oh, my I guessed I kicked him to hard," The figure thought. "I got my data." It said having Koga's blood hurling its blood to the blade getting more power.

But just before the figure left told them that if want the Jewel of Four Souls then keep heading north with that figure came so suddenly just as the figure went.

"Where the hell did the figure went?" Inuyasha growled. "And mean keep heading north."

Inuyasha turned his back seeing Kagome holding Koga. He was on his side on her lap while she was covering up the wound. His wound wasn't life threatening and she was healing him the best way she could by using her priestess' abilities and some of the modern medicine to help heal. He was all patched up having Inuyasha made his way.

"Is the damn wolf boy is going to alright," He asked sheathing his sword.

"He's going to fine, but you two need to get along," She said having Ginta and Hakkaku and their pack leader onto Kirara's back while Kagome was behind him keeping him still.

They still headed north, but travel was getting a bit troublesome.

"Shall we take a break?" Miroku

"Hah. Think before you open your mouth!" Inuyasha said. "We don't have time to relax."

"Inuyasha, you're such a fool." Shippo sighed.

"Koga's hurt and need to rethink our strategies of beating this dark cloak figure thing," Miroku said being all wise.

"But aren't you tired too, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Heh, this isn't funny. Sitting around is the worse," He said with a cocky attitude.

"Sheesh, let's rest and take it easy after that battle," Sango leached. "I think 'sit' would do the trick to snap some scents into your brain. Beside I need some rest too after….." She caught herself for saying to much if she did they would send her back and she wouldn't hear of it.

She wanted to protect the people she loved, but have to be careful when she does it. He shuddered at the word then looking at Kagome, but she didn't have time for it because she was worried about Koga. Inuyasha needed to be careful around Sango. They found a good place to rest and think of ways about defeating the new enemy. The found a nice river that had a little waterfall. Ginta and Hakkaku placed Koga down on the ground underneath a tree. A mile away from the river was beautiful fields of yellow flowers all over having one tree in the middle of it all. Then a little further way was a cliff with a hot springs underneath it with the same yellow flowers. Not too far was the same figure looking down on them hiding its demonic ora, but this time it wasn't alone. Now there were two of them.

"Yes, we need to leave now so fate can step in," The dark figure spoke

"You're right master," The mystery cloak said putting its hand inside the cloak sleeves then disappearing into the shadows again.

****************************XxXxX******************************

If you noticed that in the anime shows Kagome school uniform sticks out like a sore thumb and maybe she should have tried to blend in. Well I think it only happened once when she would blend in the anime more, that's fine. But if there is one time she did blend in but not for sure. Ah can't remember if it happened. *sigh* I just wanted for her to blend in some or something along the line.

I hope you like the story so far.

**Keep review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think.


	5. Ch5 Forbidden Touch

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Forbidden Touch

"Did you notice that when Inuyasha hit the tree he coughed up blood? The dark figure used its Naginata to draw the blood out and used that blood against us," Miroku asked.

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha said sulking because he didn't kill that figure.

"So you know what that weapon was?" Shippo asked his tail swirling around.

"I just heard rumors but that weapon we just fought was known as the Kyuuketsuki Naginata. You saw what it can do, so we need to be careful from here on out," Miroku explained what he thought and what he learned from his monks journeys.

"Well the next time I see that dark figure I will definitely destroy it," Inuyasha barked making his ears twitch.

"Then how are we going to kill it?" Koga coughed holding his side.

Kagome walked over to his side dressing his wound again it looked like it would heal by the next day. He liked the attention he was getting. Just because he was hurt didn't change the fact that he liked having her there caring for him.

"You need to rest and not fight," She suggested as she nursed his wound.

"Shut up you puny wolf! You can't even fight!" He shouted.

"Yes, I can just have to rest and then the next day I'll be in tip top shape," He growled.

"Don't get in my…..." He said but was chewed out by Kagome then kept quiet for a bit.

"You almost killed me with your Adamant Barrage, you damn…..." He too got scolded by Kagome and Inuyasha laughed not letting Kagome hear it.

Sango was leaning back on the rock trying to rest and calm down. She wasn't feeling well and didn't want to worry everyone.

"Why are you babying him?" Inuyasha spat.

"I do this to everyone who gets hurt. Remember when your brother Sesshomaru punched right through you. Right here." She said poking him in his side. "You were out of commission for two days." She scolded making him shut up and he didn't question her after that.

Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder when she heard his belly roar. Hearing this made her chuckle making everyone take a break from talking strategies to eat. They found a river near them and sat underneath the trees. Kagome got the food that her mom fixed and handed it out to everyone. It was a good thing that she brought a lot.

"I wonder what Kohaku is doing," Sango said taking a bite of food.

"I bet he is doing some demon slaying," Miroku answered helping himself to Kagome's homemade food. "Tell your mother that she is wonderful cook."

"Hey Kagome, do you have any more left?" Inuyasha asked holding out an empty bowl.

"Sorry, I gave the last one to Koga," Kagome said.

Inuyasha gave Koga a dirty look wishing he was not there. He sighed and headed towards the river to wash up and see if there were any fish to eat. Sango placed her hands on her stomach making sure no one saw. Shippo was swinging back and forth with food in his hands.

"Oh Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku how's the food," she said walking towards them then squatting down in front of them.

"It's really good Sis," Ginta spoke then went back to eating more.

"Yes, it is really good. I wish we had a woman's touch around the clan," Hakkaku cried tasting something so good.

"Thank you guys, I am trying to learn the family recipes and when I do I will let you guys try it," she smiled making Koga love her even more. "Oh Koga what do you think?"

He placed the bowl with food down and grabbed her hands making Inuyasha's eye twitch.

"I can't wait to try your cooking Kagome," Koga smirked. "In the mean time tell your mother that her cooking was really good."

Kagome got up and looked away at the river away from everyone else to hide her blush. She saw InuYasha in the river catching some fish. He was looked silly trying to stalk them.

"So you're still hungry huh?" She said looking at three fish on the ground.

"Yeah, do you mind putting them over the fire?"

"I don't mind," she was trying to grab the three fish, but it was tricky because they were still wet and slippery.

After they had their meal and their bellies were full; they talked about that strange dark figure knowing it was the same person who was in the village they were at not long ago. Nightfall was coming fast and they could hear the grasshoppers playing their wonderful songs in the night. Kagome felt that she shouldn't be embarrassed about what she was doing with the summer play. She took out her scripts so she could start learning her lines.

"Kagome, what's that?" Shippo asked crawling up to her.

"It's my lines for a festival play that I am doing in the summer with my friends,"

"I remembered you had to do something like that before, but there were demons there. Still your world is very strange," Inuyasha spoke leaning his back against the tree trunk.

"Well, everybody thought it was part of the play which it wasn't," She sighed thankfully no one got hurt and demons weren't exposed. "After the festival was over I got chewed out by my friend, but she was happy that the play went well even though it wasn't part of her plan."

"What's the play about?" Ginta asked having the wolf lay her head on his lap.

"It starts off with an Ice Dancer," She told.

"An Ice Dancer?" Everyone thought.

"I have been told that a woman gets kidnapped by some demons and is forced to dance for the demon king. Then a wandering samurai is going to save her where the king lives up in the snow cover land," Everyone was waiting to hear what would happen next. "After that I don't know much. Before I left the area someone told me that it was based on a true story, a folk tale you call it."

"Oh," Miroku said. "Sounds interesting, but I think I've heard this one before."

"Really!" Kagome said getting all excited.

"Like I said I don't know for sure if it is the same story I heard before, none the less it sounds like a good story,"

Kagome practiced her lines with them. It was hard to choose who was going to be the demon king and everyone said that Koga should play the part then for the samurai it should be Inuyasha, but there was one problem well they couldn't read and she only had one script. Kagome told them while they slept that she was going over her lines. They didn't mind one bit. Koga told them that he was going to take a walk and told his pack to stay put which they did. A few hours passed and Kagome told Sango that she was going to the hot spring and would bring Kirara in case anything was to happen and she brought her bow and arrows. She took off riding Kirara and asked her if she could smell out a hot spring. She roared and found one. They landed a few steps from the area and she got undressed and wrapped a towel around her lean body. When she got over to the hot spring she found something surprising. She passed through some bushes with Kirara on her head. She was holding her backpack in one hand while holding up her towel because when she walked a little it kept falling down. Koga was at the hot spring and she strip down into her towel holding her clothes in her arms. When she got there she saw nothing until Koga came up from the water splashing everything in sight, But when he put both his hands backwards through his hair getting the water out Kagome almost fainted at the sight. He didn't see her, but when he sniffed the air he smelled her. He looked at her and she was naked well half naked. She had her towel around her. She blushed and he blushed too.

"I think I should leave now," he was about to leave but he heard Kagome tell him to wait.

"Let's do this. I will be on the other side of that big rock and you don't have to get out. I saw how badly you were hurt, so I want you to relax and heal." She tried not to stare at the naked wolf and his ripped muscle and cursed the water dripping down his scarred chest and arms. His bandages were wet, but right now she wasn't too worry knowing he is healing himself.

Oh how she wanted to touch it, but she pulled herself together. She went on the other side holding her hand over her heart.

"Why I'm I not feeling bad about it? I should be thinking of InuYasha, not Koga and his ripped muscle, the water kissing his skin and those scars oh how I'd love to trace it with my fingers," She thought shaking her blush away and starting to take deep breath.

On the other side of the rock Koga was red in the face but in a good way. He just saw Kagome almost naked looking so beautiful under the light of the moon. He moaned but quietly because he didn't want to scare her away.

"Time to work my magic on these two," The mysterious cloaked person smirked again disappearing into the darkness. "Luna, go forth and do your job." Placing the creature on the ground going towards the hot spring.

She was driving him nuts and she didn't even know she was doing it. She was relaxing knowing that Koga was on the other side if anything happen he can come over and protect her. She closed her eyes feeling the water around her, but felt something strange when she opened her eyes she saw a snake. She screamed and of course Koga came to her rescue. When Koga came the snake was around her arm licking her face and she was laughing. He fell over in the water in front of her. When she looked out in front of her the snake disappeared.

"Koga are you alright?" She said trying to get close to him making sure if he was ok forgetting one little thing that he was naked and her towel dropped when he splashed trying to save her.

"I'm ok," he said holding his head standing up straight looking down.

When he was looking down he saw Kagome's boobs. His face was totally red and he had a bloody nose. He turned away embarrassed, but not really.

"I bet mutt-face hasn't seen her naked," He thought trying to keep his cool.

When she realized why he turned away noticing his tail wagging back and forth seeing his butt she too blushed, but not as much when she saw her own body and there was no towel. She ran over to her spot to grab her towel from the hot spring floor. Koga thought it was safe to turn around; he was sadly mistaken. He saw her bending down. Oh his inner wolf wanted to pounce on her and start mating. He ran out of the hot spring grabbing his clothes hiding behind a tree. He didn't want to leave her alone. So he got dressed and waited for her to get done.

"Kagome, I will stay here when you are done and then we can head back to camp," He said catching his breath.

"Yeah, let me get dressed," She said getting out the hot spring and started getting dressed.

On the way back they didn't talk. Finally they made it back and she sat next to Sango and Shippo while Koga sat with his pack. InuYasha was away from the wolf pack and was sitting next to Miroku while he was petting Kirara. InuYasha got pissed because he kept seeing Kagome blush every time she looked at Koga not knowing why she is blushing which was driving him mad. Miroku caught on wondering the same thing. They all went to sleep except for Miroku, keeping watch until it was Ginta's turn to keep a look out. The next morning came was a bit chilly but dooable. Everyone was still sleep, but someone walked off to do something.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Kagome got up stretching then heading off towards the fields of flowers with one tree in the middle of it all. She saw the tree and jumped up in it enjoying a beautiful view of the fields. Suddenly she felt something soft turning her head she was startled. It was Koga. She sighed in relief.

"What are you doing up in this tree?" He said holding onto a branch. "You should be careful and not go off by yourself." Giving a wolfish grin, tail wagging back and forth.

"I should be asking you that," Placing her hand lightly on the left side of his wound. "Are you feeling alright? Does it hurt still?"

"A little bit, but when I'm with you I feel much better," He grinned making her blush.

She got down from the tree then Koga jumped down pinning her to the trunk. This made her blush come out more. She slipped out climbing the tree again then looking down on him sticking her tongue with a grin. Kagome thought she was safe up there but she was wrong. Not caring how his arm and side felt all he wanted was her. Her smile, her long hair that danced in the wind it was driving him up the wall. His wolf instincts took over and he chased her up the tree.

"Whaaaaaa!" She cried trying to get away from the wolf, but smiling.

She jumped down hiding behind the trunk thinking she was safe. She peeked over and didn't see him and looked up and there was no sign of him. She gave out a sigh of relief backing away from the trunk a little with her hands close to her chest. He swung around and landed behind her. "Why hello again." He took her shoulders spinning her around so her back was against the trunk again.

Her face was turning red looking away from his blue eyes. She had to say that his eyes would probably make her melt and she felt like he can look right down into her soul making herself get goose bumps.

"You never need to feel embarrassed or shy when you're with me. I'm the only excuse you'll ever need," She was still looking away making him chuckle at the sight. "Just nuzzle into my torso and remember that I will always protect you from the world."

She couldn't say anything. Inuyasha never talked to her like that before. After Kikyo died it was hard for everyone, but for him it was more. Now he was a little distant maybe because he doesn't want to get hurt again. She doesn't know all she knows now that someone cared about her a lot. She smiled at the thought.

"And know that you're blushing for a good reason in my arms, and there are hardly safer arms in the world,"

'Feels nice and it is warm and he right it feels safe' she thought closing her eyes feeling the love and warmth.

"Don't forget the golden rule. If I go too far, you just tell me and I'll stop wherever you're comfortable,"

"I bet you're enjoying this."

"Definitely! Especially if you're enjoying it too," He said leaning close to her. "Not used to this kind of attention, are you?"

"Well…..." she said trying to get some words out and it wasn't working.

"Being you is a good way to be. None better. I know I wouldn't want you any other way,"

"Blast you for making me blush!" She looked away. "It's surprised me that someone would say that to me and _mean_ it,"

"Well, you may not find it surprising after long, as I'll be saying things like that frequently and I'll mean _every one._ Promise," He winked and kissed her waiting lips.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Kagome woke up from her dream and was turning red. She looked over at Koga and blushed even more.

"Are you alright, Kagome? You're face is all red," Shippo asked placing his hands on her forehead.

This made everyone look her way. She was waving it off saying that she was fine and not to worry about it. Ginta and Inuyasha were getting fish for breakfast. She saw that Sango wasn't near camp and wondered where she went. Miroku was there.

"Miroku, have you seen Sango?" she asked getting out of her sleeping bag.

"When I woke up she was heading towards the fields of flowers," He said having some burnt fish for breakfast.

"Let me get her," And with that she was gone to the flower field.

When she got there she saw Sango by the tree making her blush and shook her head. She walked over seeing her on the ground on all fours puking up a storm. She ran over to her placing her hand on her back.

"Sango, what's wrong?" asked Kagome worried that her friend was very sick.

"Don't……. 'more puking' have to worry about me," Wiping her mouth with a little handkerchief then sitting up straight. "I've been like this for a while."

They began to talk more and Kagome's mouth dropped looking like a fish. She asked Kagome to keep this a secret for now. She nodded her head and helped her up. They both came back to camp and Kagome gave Sango some snacks to eat. After that was done they headed off to the village on the cliff.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Keep review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Like always.

**Kyuuketsuki** = Vampire in Japanese

I had too *hide in a tree house* It would be far too soon for her to be like that in the real world so the dream was the next best thing….well for Koga he is always like that which most girls love to have.

I hope you like this chapter and more will be on its way. If you are the 1st person to figure out what's wrong with Sango in this chapter then I will give you cookie and you would be in the story. So you need to figure out what you want to do in the story.

Go and vote on my profile for my story that I am still writing on.


	6. Hey, Some News

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

**kouga's older woman**has won the contest on guess what's wrong with Sango. The prize was that kouga's older woman can pick out a name and make a background about their character.

I'm glad that you guys are reading this and reviewing. Don't worry, there will be more chapters on its way just going back to college might make it slow, but I will upload my chapters. ^_^ Here you guys can give me ideas on what to put into the story. So far an idea to write in each chapter, but would be nice to have more ideas and might make my writing them out fast. If it's a small suggestion or larger changes feel free to drop me a line.

There will be another contest later on in this story or maybe not or might be even in my other stories that I will write in the future, just keep an eye out when you guys see them.

I hope everyone is having a good day or night. ^_^


	7. Ch6 Just to See You Smile

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

Sorry for taking so long but going to college takes up time, but here it is and have fun reading it.

Akiko means bright light in Japanese and this character is **kouga's older woman****.**

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Just to See You Smile

They finally made it to the village and it was getting dark, but there was still enough sunlight to finish up. They didn't realize that they were being followed. They walked into the village but there were some stares at the new arrival. They rarely had travelers pass by let alone a group of demons that traveled with humans.

"Those people look scared, huh?" Shippo asked.

"I'm guessing they don't get new people coming to their village often," Kagome said.

They found an Inn and two old men were too nice and lead them to their rooms. He gave them the last two rooms left which made everybody happy. Miroku told them that Sango and he were going to take one room which Kagome understands making the rest of them sleep in the other room. Inuyasha was mad that he had to spend another night in the same room with Koga.

"Thanks for understanding, Kagome," Sango said leaning to hug her and whispered into her ear. "Thanks for not telling the others about being pregnant. I will tell Miroku tonight."

She hugged her back and Sango went in the room and the others walked into the other room which there is going to be a tense atmosphere. Kagome sighed and went into the room seeing Koga on one side and Inuyasha on the other staring down each other making the other shake their head at them.

"Will you two knock it off it?!" Kagome shouted at them trying to keep it down at the same time.

They both look at her then felt a shame for fighting in front of her _again_. Inuyasha opened the other door that lead out to the garden. He left in a heartbeat not looking back.

"That mutt face thinks he is all that," Koga growled sitting on the floor having his back against the wall. Ginta and Hakkaku were happy that he didn't leave because they wanted him to try to look good in front of sis.

"Thanks for not walking out, Koga," She smiled getting her stuff ready for bed. "Do you guys mind if you go outside for a bit. I need to change?"

Koga blushed when he remembered Kagome in the towel and him being naked. He quickly walked out the door not letting her see his blush. Shippo ran over to Inuyasha who was sulking behind the willow tree.

"You know Inuyasha, you looked bad by running out of there,"

"What do you mean?"

"You acted like a child making Koga look good in her eyes,"

"How can I look good in her eyes again?"

"Why don't you do something nice for her rather than fighting with Koga all the time?" He said seeing the others walking into the room.

Inuyasha thought about that for awhile and came back to the room seeing Kagome sleeping like an angel holding Shippo in her arms while Kirara was sleeping by her head. The others were sleeping close to her but didn't want to start something.

Early in the morning Kagome woke up and saw Ginta and Hakkaku curled up near Koga where the other wolves were outside in the garden. She smiled at the thought moving Shippo over some to sleep some more. Shippo stirred in his sleep making her giggle. Koga woke up seeing her smile at Shippo moving around. He was happy just being there. She looked up and saw Koga wake.

"How did you sleep?"

"F-Fine," He spoke trying not to look at her, but he was failing.

"That's good," She said but Shippo woke up rubbing his eyes.

Koga woke up the others while Kagome knocked on the door across their room. Everyone was up and ready to find some answers about that cloaked figure they fought a while back. When they were about to leave the two old men told them to be safe and waved them off with a smile.

"Go where the cliff over sees the ocean that glows when the suns out, but the most breath taking scene is when the suns set and when it rises," One of the two old man said wiping the tears away from his eye while the other one was trying to calm him down.

The others were looking at them in a strange manner. Leaving with a smile headed towards the market place. The village was full of different kinds of fish and Sango wasn't too happy being in a place like that because of the smell. She was placing her hand on Miroku's shoulder so she could walk right and not get dizzy. When they were walking around seeing if they would find that hood cloak would show its face. Then a young man bumped into Kagome knocking her down, but before that happen Inuyasha caught her. Koga wished that he was close enough to catch her.

"Hey, watch where you're going?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"So sorry! I need to go to the cliff so I can pray to the sea," The young man bowed and ran off disappeared into the crowd.

Koga walked up towards them. "That was strange. I wonder what's going on at the cliff site."

"Yeah," Inuyasha spoke letting go of her shoulders.

"Why don't we head towards the cliff and see what happens?" She said while the others were making their way towards the wolf and dog.

So they headed towards the cliff. Kagome walked over to Sango seeing how she is doing.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes, I did and he was so happy that he picked me up and spun me around, but I told him to put me down or I would puke on him," Sango smiled placing hands on her face.

"That's good to hear. I wonder if you are going to tell the others,"

"I will when the time is right,"

"That would be best,"

When they got there the young man was on his knee in front of a strange hood cloak making the group ready to fight. After the young man left the hood cloak figure was about to run into the woods on the side of the cliff only hearing Inuyasha shouted.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? We have to settle the fight where we left off," He barked.

The hood cloak figure didn't say anything was about to leave but Koga ran so fast and caught it and didn't let go. The figure was struggling trying to get out and Miroku thought that it was strange that the hood cloak figure didn't try to get out of his grip.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Where did they go?" The hooded cloak said pushing its way through the crowd.

The market place was booming because there were so many fishes swimming around. It had been years where village got so many any foods that would help them. Then one day some came to their village up north where the mountains never left its beauty of the snow falls. The stranger grant them a gift of plenty fishes from the sea people, but only let someone die in its place to have such a great gift. The village people thought about it for a while and saw that the village was in trouble, so they had no choice but to agree to the terms. Ever since that day the village was going great and no one went hungry again.

"Ah, where are they!" The hooded cloak thought.

The figure walked around and saw a glimpse of them, so the figure followed them trying not to get noticed.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Who are you or what are you?" Koga asked.

Everyone walked up to them, but Inuyasha yelled at Koga to let the figure go so he can fight it. Before Inuyasha got the chance to kill the cloak figure Miroku stepped in placing his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I don't think it is the same cloaked figure from before," He said placing one of his hands in an 'L' shape placing it underneath this chin.

Koga let the figure go and Inuyasha didn't listen to what Miroku said. He took out his Tetsusaiga about to strike, but Kagome told him to sit. Ah the ground was in the shape of his body. Kagome walked over to the figure same as Miroku and Sango.

"Will you tell me your name? And why were you following us?" Miroku asked but still on guard in case he was wrong about his theory.

The figure was caught and knew it would be a suicide mission if it tried to escape so no choice and answered their question. The figure grabbed its hood and pulled it back revealing a young girl who is an age of 15 years old. She is very beautiful with long black hair having them in two pony tails at the back of her neck. Her eyes were a dark blue that rivaled the ocean. She is spunky girl who is a half demon girl of a raven. She can choose to let out her midnight black wings when the time is right.

"My name is Akiko and I want to join your group," She said bowing to them.

"Awww a half demon and a very cute one too," Miroku smiled hoping it wouldn't make Sango mad, but Sango wasn't making him happy.

She was hoping that they would let her join their group.

****************************Flashback******************************

Akiko's mom met her Raven demon father in the meadow singing to some birds. This was how he fell in love with her, but he couldn't go up to her and sweep her off her feet. He just looked at her from behind a tree. One day she was in the meadow again helping an injured bird fly again. He was amazed that she was so kind to creatures. Then all of a suddenly two demons came rushing by and was about to kill her, but he flew out there saving her from the demons. The two demons were no more their bodies were all over the field. When she woke up she was in his arms up in the air. She was wiggling around in his arms and he almost dropped her, but he caught her at the last minute. He told her that the two demons were dead and she calmed down after that. When they landed on the ground she was amazed on how beautiful his wings looked. She blushed and he blushed too. She asked him if she could touch his wings and he said yes. Now he was blushing like mad which made her giggle. Ever since that day they were stuck together like glue. Few years later they had Akiko. They were a happy family for ten years until that dreadful day when a band of thieves came by their village and burned it to the ground. Her father tried to save them, but one of the thieves had a weapon that could kill demons. He and other mangled to kill them off saving the village where Kagome and the other would come in the near future. He limped over to his wife and child and she caught him holding him tight. He smiled at his child placing his hand on her head. Akiko cried along with her mother. His wings were all covered in blood and some feathers were missing. That day he died and left his lovely wife and caring daughter. They loved him so much after that her mom fell into depression and three years later she died from an illness. Akiko's mother tried her best to be there for her daughter, but her heart was broken in two. Now Akiko lives in a nice place where a lady who cooks and the guy who makes metal work. Now she wants to become stronger to save the people she cared about. One day when Kagome and the other came by there she made up her mind to join them. So she packed her bag and was off.

****************************Flashback Ends******************************

"I don't want this wimp hanging with us. We must find that damn dark hooded figure that took the Jewel of Four Souls!" Inuyasha shouted heading back to the village. "Go back to your family! It's too dangerous to come with us. You'll only get in our way."

"I'll promise that I won't be in the way and help out when needed," Akiko shouted. Right now she was getting annoyed by him and she only met him in a few minutes. "I don't have a home to go to." Saying those last few words really hurt her.

"Inuyasha that's harsh to say to her!" Kagome said walking towards her and placing an arm around her shoulder pulling her into a hug then let go. She felt better for what Kagome did for her. "It would be nice to have come with us on what had happened to her family."

"It would be nice to have another girl in our group," Sango smiled at her.

Inuyasha was pissed off that this half demon could just waltz in and think that she was one of them, but remembered what Shippo told him trying to be nice to Kagome. He sighed and waited for them to head towards the village.

"She can come," Inuyasha said hoping that Kagome wouldn't be mad at him.

Don't mind Inuyasha there he was just looking out for you in his own way," Miroku walked towards the girl while Shippo was on his shoulder. "He sucks at being gentlemen. Just to see you smile is better the frown on your face."

She finally cracked a smile after so long that she could be part of a group that feels like family. Koga and his wolf pack came over seeing the new pack member. The wolves were sniffing her making her giggle because one of the wolves jumped on her knocking her to ground licking her face.

"Pay no mind to that mutt-face. He's just mad because the group was small and now a little bigger," Koga said.

Akiko finally had people to hang around with and was just like her well some of them, but now she feels like she has a family again. This made her smile that she won't be alone. This bothered Inuyasha to know end but let it go for now. Akiko was happy that she can become stronger and wasn't alone. They head back to the village not seeing that just below the cliff were these sea people getting ready to come ashore to take the next sacrifice. They made it back to the Inn to get some rest for Sango now that she was going to have a baby yet only Miroku and Kagome knows, but she would tell them when they started to eat. The fish was so good that everyone was humming to themselves.

"I like to say something, but I will continue on this journey," Sango said placing a piece a tuna in her mouth.

"I wonder what it would be about," Shippo said chowing down on some rice.

"Yeah what is?" Koga asked enjoying his food and got a chance to sit next to Kagome.

Ginta and Hakkaku were out like a light when their belly was full. The wolves were happy that they were feed a large meal and would last not eating for three days. Those wolves can kick ass when it comes of not eating for a few days on hunting or fighting. Everyone stopped eating to know what is going on. Akiko didn't want is going on, but would try to do her best.

"Everyone me and Miroku are having a baby," She said placing her hand on her belly and Miroku also placed his hand on her belly too.

"Wow, that is so neat," Shippo exclaimed.

"Alright Miroku! Finally you got your wish on having kids," Inuyasha shouted with joy in his heart.

"Congrats," Koga said. "I hope your child will grow up strong."

"Awwwww, that's so sweet of you Koga," Kagome said smiling only making Koga blush. "I can't wait to have a baby when I get older."

Koga and Inuyasha both blushed at what Kagome said about having kids. Koga blushed even more seeing her with his pups running around outside playing in the grass. Inuyasha never thought on having kids and now seeing Sango and Miroku having one. He might want to have some. She was sitting next to Sango which Inuyasha didn't get the chance to sit next to her, but was from across from her. Shippo sat next to Inuyasha and Akiko was sitting next to Shippo. Kirara was enjoying the fish too and some milk. After they all ate they went to bed and having a two new member in the group, Akiko and the baby.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Keep review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Like always.


	8. Ch7 Voices in the Darkness

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

Sorry it took long but having homework done and getting enough sleep. So here's the story and more are on the way.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Voices in the Darkness

"Kagome, Kagome unlock your power," A mysterious voice called out.

"Who are you??" Kagome answered trying to understand what is going on here.

"It's not time yet" A mystery voice said but then disappearing from the shadows of her dreams.

Kagome was tossing and turning in her bed sweating pulling the covers off. Akiko slowly opened her eye and saw Kagome having some kind of nightmare then saw Koga looming over Kagome's body. She stayed where because Koga woke up Kagome and she was about to scream but he placed his hand over her mouth. She calm down and saw who it was and smiled.

"Are you ok? I sensed that you were in trouble. Is something wrong?" He said placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

Looking up at him she replied, "I'm sorry for waking you up,"

"Don't apologized for what had happen," Not realizing that his hand is still on her shoulder.

Akiko was sleeping next to Shippo. Somehow Kagome moved in her sleep and was now next to Koga and his men while Inuyasha was…….now that she thought about it Inuyasha was nowhere to been. Before they went to bed he was going to do something and won't be back until morning. After a few seconds was out curling up with Shippo. They look so cute together like an older sister and her younger brother cuddling with each other. Kagome felt better when Koga was helping her than when she went to sleep. Koga smiled at her, putting her mind at ease and staying close to make sure she didn't have any new nightmares.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Inuyasha slept outside that night trying to find a perfect gift for Kagome to say he was sorry about yesterday. Now it was morning and he was still looking for the gift. Passing by young children playing in the dirt path, but saw a young lady with long black hair in a ponytail with breads stops at the having to strands on either side of her face and her eyes were purple waving her hand at him. He pointed to himself and she nodded. He walked towards her but was caught off guard by a lovely smell but couldn't place it.

"I see you are looking for something," She said smiling.

"Yes, I want to find something that's…..," But before he could finish his sentence she discovered the most gorgeous necklace. It was so beautiful half moon necklace which is made out of pinkish-white pearls having two red rubies claws are either side of the moon.

"I don't have enough money to buy this," A sad tone knowing it would look beautiful on her.

"Here's what I'll do I will give this one for free," Placing the necklace in his hand he went on to say, "You have good taste because it seems like you got yourself in trouble. And I'm right." Smiling he looked away. She was right.

He left the booth and when he was about to thanked he, but she disappeared. He thought she went inside the shop and headed towards the Inn. Meanwhile Kagome and the others were heading out to find Inuyasha.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Hey, where are you guys heading off too?" Inuyasha asked shoving the necklace in his pocket.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked with a note of concern, placing her hand on his forehead.

Inuyasha blushed and smack her hand away making Koga growled at the rudeness. It was now or never for Inuyasha to give his gift to Kagome. He reached in his pocket, but found it empty. Everyone saw his face go white and ran over to him. It was the only thing well not the only thing that would make Kagome forgive him.

"Wow this is really beautiful," Shippo said holding it up to the light.

Inuyasha turned his head and was pissed. He thought that he had lost it.

"SHIPPO!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing the necklace out of his hands. "That necklace is a gift for Kagome." Not realizing that she was right beside him and having Sango looked at aw how really gorgeous it is.

Shippo felt bad for taking the necklace, but it was hanging out of his pocket and it looked so pretty. He simply had to touch it.

Besides, he was about to say sorry to Inuyasha, but Kagome walked over and looked at Inuyasha. "So that necklace is really for me. Why?"

"Uh…I'm sorry the way I treated you and sorry about earlier," He said almost a whisper rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you so much. It's a lovely gift," She said putting the necklace on.

He was embarrassed and pissed at himself for doing that to her, however he was happy that she took the gift. He sighed and followed them into the market again to find some more clues. When they made it there was a crowd shouting at each other about their not taking my daughter to those monsters. They made their way through the crowd and finally in the center seeing a mother and father holding on their little girl. She was crying and shouting that she didn't want to be eaten.

"You're not taking her! I don't care that she has the mark of death! We didn't even go to voice our rights!" The father shouted.

"It was the only way for them to get that child and not the others," An older woman said holding her child in her arms.

"You must or the fish that we are getting will be gone and have to go back to starvation to sacrifice one life to save the many," Someone shouted from the crowd.

"I don't want my little girl to die," A Mother cried holding her daughter tightly to her chest.

"Don't be selfish and gives us the girl, if we don't those people will kill us and take away the fish that made us rich and have better lives. They only gave us each year to kill a child in the village to keep going with the fish trade," The young man said pushing the father away and went towards the mother and child, but Kagome stepped in pushing him away.

"Taking a child life is wrong even if saving the whole village.

"You shouldn't have made this deal," Miroku said helping the mother and child close to the group and the father was coming towards them.

"That's horrible," Sango said covering her mouth then placing it over to swollen belly of life.

"I'm sorry but you all are the most disgusting people I ever met," Koga sneered and his pack agreed. The wolves were ready on Koga's command to attack these horrible people.

"What choice did we have back then? Everyone was dying all around us and one day someone came to our village offered us a deal. We took it to save many and only kill a child once a year. They will be here any minute now!" Another guy shouted then trying to run away from the demons.

Right on cue those sea demons came from the beach carrying a net. These sea demons have webbed feet and hands, but on their right hand above the wriest a long tentacle that can reach four feet long. Their skins are pale yellow with green eyes and sharp fangs and claws.

"There here! We're done for," The mother cried.

"No, it won't" Inuyasha barked. "Sango I need you and Shippo to keep an eye out for that family to make sure the other villagers would take that child away.

Inuyasha knew that he wanted Sango to be safe because she is going to have a baby and for Shippo this might be a bit must. He has to remind himself that he as to teach that boy some moves. So Sango and Shippo took the family away from the danger.

"We will have our sacrifice one way another!" One large demonic sea creature replied. Then it starting charging towards Sango's group, but Inuyasha stepped in.

"You're not touching them!" Miroku shouted and Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

The creature jumped back causing all the villagers to scatter like rats.

Akiko busted out her wings getting ready to fight while Kagome took out her bow and arrows. The wolves surrounded the sea demons making Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku right next to Kagome and Miroku. More creatures began to emerge. They started attacking and shooting out dripping tentacles. One of them grabbed Miroku's staff. The tentacle had acid on it, so he chanted a magical incantation and threw paper charms into the air making the attacker let go. Koga used his Goraishi clawing his way though some Sea Demons.

His pack started attacking them as well. Then it was Inuyasha turn to use his backlash wave and killed three of them in one swing. Koga yelled over saying that he was a show off. For Akiko she never knew a half demon could hold that much power. She like the idea of being strong and protect the people she cares about like her new family. She was standing next to Kagome helping some villager escape from the battle. The others looked at each then and would retreat for now in the mean time without the others noticing Kagome or Akiko was hit with sleep gas. The sea demons put sleeping gas in an org that comes from the sea creature of the deep. The effect will knock them out for three hours. They realized that they were losing then saw the girls opened for kidnapping. Two of the sea demons sunk over to them and slip into the woods that connects to the ocean.

"Hey sis we did it. We scared off the sea demons," Ginta shouted with glee but when he tried to find her it was in vain. He also could not locate the new girl Akiko. Concerned he shouted, "Hey guys! Kagome and Akiko went missing. I think the sea demons kidnap them.

Everyone stopped in their tracks looking at Ginta if he was serious but he was. Koga and Inuyasha were pissed they that Kagome and the new girl kidnap.

"I hope that new girl can kick ass," Inuyasha growled sniffing the air then found her scent.

He told everyone to stay behind to make sure they won't do an ambush. Koga didn't want to do that making Inuyasha mad for not listening to him, but he need to save those girls before they would be eaten. So everyone stand behind expect for Koga. They took off in the woods.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Akiko woke up and saw Kagome next to her inside the cave. When she got up from the cold wet floor looking straight ahead was an octopus swimming away. She looked at Kagome was still out cold lying on the stones floor making Akiko protect her. She was ready. She didn't want to lose more people that she cares about. Her wings spread out making herself look bigger pulling a sword out that the nice family gave her.

"Find me. Please find me!" A pitiful voice called out in the shadow

"Where can I find you?" Kagome frantically looked around in vain trying to find the voice.

"It's not time yet to know where I'm at or know who I am. In time I will eventually tell you. Wake up. You can't die; you have so much to learn and to know about your father," The real dark cloak figure spoke giving out its hands.

She reached out her hand grabbing the dark cloak figure's hand at the same time Akiko grabbed Kagome's hand pulling her up to get away from those demons. She woke up grabbing Akiko's hand and thought that she was grabbing the other person or thing's hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried about her.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" Looking around trying to get in her new location also a way out of there.

"The only thing I can tell you is that we are underwater and that door over there is lock with some kind of spell,"

Kagome walked over to the door placing her hand on it seeing how strong the spell was. She touched the door but it burned her hand a little making her jump back.

"Are you ok?!" Rushing over to her grabbing her right hand. The burn marks weren't severe but left her hand with a rash.

Akiko saw Kagome as a mother figure and for a father figure well if she leads more on Koga. She saw Koga _really_ likes her anyone can see that, but he stands aside when Inuyasha comes into the picture. Inuyasha doesn't know how good he has it until it's gone. She made a promise to get them together but she needed some reinforcement. Right now she needs to focus on getting them out of there in one piece.

"I'll be alight Akiko," Patting her on the head with her other hand. "By the way you have beautiful black pearl wings." She smiled trying not to make her worry. She was young and didn't want to burden her.

"Thank you,"

When they finally thought they were safe they were wrong. Two of the demons opened their prison cell and stormed inside, but one of them caught a glimpse of Kagome's sparkling necklace. It thought how lucky he was and needed to tell it's king about this new turn of events. They told the girls to come with them to see their king or they would attack the village and their friends with an army of their kind. Kagome didn't want any blood on her hands. She wanted to try and buy some time for the others. Perhaps this would save them if they know where to find the others. Akiko was going to fight but Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder shaking her head no. She didn't understand why she was giving up. Kagome looked her and smiled.

"There is a time to fight and a time to think. I know the other will go save us don't worry, ok," She spoke in a caring way.

Walking through the hallways Kagome heard whispers telling her use her powers when the moment is right also telling her not to be afraid of this new power when she gets it. She looked at Akiko but she wasn't saying anything either. Akiko was trying to control herself and not take on one of the guards. If that happened then they would be both dead. And that wouldn't be a good idea.

"It's the dark figure from my dreams telling me something? Ah, and what power, my priestess power. Well no matter, I must get Akiko and myself out a here," She thought.

They were being pushed and dragged to the throne room. Akiko folded her wings back when they reached the throne room's door. The door was huge having skulls of many kinds also sea shell all over too making it scary and a work of art.

****************************XxXxX******************************

On the beach there was no sign of the girls. This was making them upset and worried. Koga sniffed the air while Inuyasha sniffed the ground. Koga wagged his tail because he caught Kagome sensed Koga before Inuyasha did. Her smell was like that of a delicate lunar flower. They bloomed only at night filling the air with sweet goodness. It drove him crazy. He licked his lips stopping at the sound of Inuyasha moving around. He told himself that Kagome is with Inuyasha, but he can dream can't he.

"Hey Mutt-face, Kagome is down in that cave!" Koga shouted on the beach.

"One don't call me Mutt-face and two wolf breath, I knew that," He stuck his tongue out pouting.

Koga rolled his eyes knowing full well he didn't find her first. They ran towards the entrance of the cave but stopped at the barrier. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga making red to break it. With one swing he smashed it to piece only having a huge grin that he got them inside. The cave was cold and damped let alone dark.

"Crap," Inuyasha spoke. "Now I wished Shippo was here so he can use his fox magic."

"Dumb dog," Koga said just barely for him to hear. "Inuyasha we can use your noses to know where we're going beside I can see in the dark pretty well. Don't know about you?" Laughed for a little bit making Inuyasha pissed.

They walked inside the cave leaving Inuyasha in his dust. He caught up with Koga quickly and made their way down into the cave. Inuyasha tripped a couple of times making Koga laughed then when Inuyasha tried to hit him forgetting that he can't see well hit the wall instead. Oh this was making Koga's day seeing the great Inuyasha stumbled about in the dark. They were getting closes to an exit hearing few sea demons at the other end. Slowly they made their way through without getting caught. That was the easy part. Now find the girls are going to be a challenged.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Keep review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Like always.

Uh Koga can smell Kagome really well now. I wonder who's talking to Kagome in her dreams.


	9. Ch8 Right In Front of You

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Right In Front You

When the girls walked into the chamber they saw the king of the sea demon. He wasn't bad looking with his long sea green hair that ends at his shoulder having a dark blue headband across his forehead. His eyes were a deep blue and his shirt was open showing off his chest. The servants giggled and served him food. Stopping one of the girls that was about to give him food. Kagome didn't like the way he was looking at her or Akiko. Akiko didn't pay much attention. She looked over and saw Kagome placing her arm in front.

"Miss Kagome, what's going on?" She whispered behind the guards. They were paying attention to their king talking about something.

"I don't trust this sea demon king," she hissed whispering back.

"Who is this king?" She asked while Kagome pointed to a man up on a throne chair. She nodded and stayed behind her.

The two guards grabbed them again and threw them on the ground in front of the king's chair. He smiled. One of the guards walked over to the king whispering something into his ear. He nodded and smiled again. Kagome made sure that Akiko was ok then glaring at the king. He snapped his fingers making the females step away from him. He swung his leg around cross his right.

"My my, aren't we the rude ones," He smirked making the girls on the floor confused.

"What do you mean?" She spat.

"You and your group of friends are interfering into our business," He said in a smooth tone knowing not to get wild up from the likes of a half demon and a strange human.

Akiko was amazed that Kagome was not scared of him knowing that she was human, but for some reason after they left the cell she seems a bit different. All of a sudden the king got up from his throne and walked towards the girls. He was very tall. His muscles rippled through his kingly robes. The women felt they were going to swoon over his manliness.

"You look human but something is off about you," He spoke crossing his arms.

"What in the world are you talking about? I'm human!" She shouted.

"So I'm not the only one feeling it," Akiko thought looking up at Kagome's backside peering around to see the king.

"You took away my meal and now I have to take one of you too instead, but before I do that I want to play with my food," He smirked.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Koga and Inuyasha finished killing the last sea demon in the hallway. Their breathing became heavier, but they realized that they half to move forward in order to save everyone. They didn't realize they had missed one. The survivor ran off bleeding and screaming in pain, while holding his arm.

"Ah this is getting stupid!" Inuyasha shouted. "We're lost and every time we turn the corner those damn sea demons are attacking us!"

"We're getting close because I can smell Kagome," Koga shouted then disappearing around the corner.

"Wait what….HEY!" Inuyasha shouted catching up to Koga.

Inuyasha finally he caught up with him and saw a huge door in front of them. Koga told him that the girls are on the other side. Inuyasha crack his neck side to side and took out his Tetsusaiga. He used his Adamant Barrage destroying the door. Dust flew everywhere making Koga cough and knocking a couple sea demons along the way.

"Looks like you've realized how amazing I am," Inuyasha having a cocky grin.

"I don't think you're amazing at all," Koga mutter underneath his breath.

"What was that wolf?" He shouted forgetting that there was a big hole where the door used to be.

When the dust finally cleared the king of the sea demons had Kagome by the neck and Akiko lying on the floor with blood around her. Her feathers were all over the place, but still have a lot more on her back.

****************************Flashback******************************

"What are you?" He asked looking at her strangely.

She had to come up with something on the spot and thought of one. "I'm a priestess where I can use spiritual powers."

"Your clothes doesn't say priestess,"

Kagome stopped and looked at what she was wearing. It was the outfit from those nice people she helped on stage. "Doesn't mean I'm one." She liked it better than some of her normal clothes. She knew that she could get away with it in this time period than her time.

"Well you don't have your weapons to hurt me with," Stepping a little bit closer to her.

"Wow, Miss Kagome is doing a great job defending us. I want to teach them a lesson," Akiko said standing up. "Kagome let's go kick some sea demon butts."

"You will let us go! You hear me!" Kagome shouted touching the necklace that Inuyasha has given her. The necklace its self started to glow some, but no one noticed it.

"I'm never letting you two go. Now for my meal," He said going after Kagome first.

Akiko plucked one of her feathers and used it as a weapon. She flew at him but his barrier protected him from the damaged. Kagome screamed trying to get over to Akiko, but a powerful pull to the arm made her fall to the floor. She got up only seeing the king coming towards her. She moved out of the way when he used his acid spit. She doesn't want Kagome to die just as her parents did. She charged again dogging his acid spit and found an opening to hit the king. She grabbed one of her feathers making it stiff then throwing it at him. It landed on his face.

"My face! My beautiful face! You will pay for what you've done!" He hissed stumbling backwards grabbing his cheeks. Blood trickling down his face and his eyes filled with hate.

"You're not beautiful at all," Akiko said with the smirk still up in the air.

"I think you made an improvement on his face," Kagome laughed.

"Thank you," She smiled.

More guards surrounded the king then went after the girls. Oh they were ready even if Kagome didn't have her bow and arrows. She will half to think of something quick. She just has too. Some of the sea demons pulled out the weapon that Kagome needed. They were shooting up at Akiko. Her wings knocked a couple out of the way. One of the arrows landed in her left leg. She screamed out in pain while Kagome looked around trying to find a weapon to use. She saw the bow and arrows on the floor. Looking over to right she managed to escape from the demons and grabbed the weapon. She took two arrows shooting the demons that were coming towards her. The arrows soar through the air with its purification light hitting two demons. Akiko had to land on the ground pulling out the arrow. The wound was bleeding, but it didn't stop her from fighting. Kagome was heading towards her when she saw another tentacle heading straight for her. This time it went around her waist pulling her to the ground.

"KAGOME!" Akiko screamed when one of the sea demons had their tentacle around Kagome's body.

She was trying to get to her only being held back from the sea demons. She spread out her wings and called forth feather storm making the demons spinning around her. With one flick of the hand she threw them against the wall. She was mad. Kagome had both hands on the tentacle trying to breath. The tentacle snaked its way up her chest squeezing the life out her. He raised her up in the air then slamming her body to the ground. She coughed up blood. He removed his tentacle around her waist seeing as she couldn't move from the stress on the body. He wanted to play with her a bit longer, so the king can have her for dinner. He was about to take another step towards Kagome when out of the blue time had stopped for a little bit. She saw the cloak figure sitting on the king's throne chair. She wondered if the figure was the one who's been telling her things.

"It's time to awaken your new power!" The cloak figure shouted. "But you have to die first compete the transformation."

Time went back to normal. Akiko was trying really hard to get to Kagome. One of her feathers finally made its mark on the demon who was hurting Kagome. The demon fell to the ground lying next to Kagome's body. The king jumped into the air landing in front of Kagome again. He wanted to end this. She tried her best, but there were too many sea demons in front of her path. Kagome pushed her body up not noticing the king was right in front of her. Akiko at least knocked half of them down only having more coming her way. Her lungs were getting heavy making it hard to breath. She clasped on the floor. She blamed herself for being weak and not able to save Miss Kagome. Kagome vision was getting darker by the second. She was on her own. Akiko reached her hand out trying one last time to save her. Suddenly a blast of wind came their way destroy the demons who was by the door.

*************************End of Flashback****************************

Back at the village the family explained what happen and where the sea demon lived. They lived under the sea next to the cave which is the entrance to their palace home. The family also said that the only way to stop the killing of the young children is to kill the king of the sea demons. Which means the fish will be gone. Miroku nodded and wondered how long those two are taking so long. He needs to tell them what the family had told him and others. The mother of the house told stories to Sango about ways to raise a baby. She really enjoyed knowing how and ways to deal with the morning sickness. Miroku and Shippo walked outside sitting on the porch keeping watch. Ginta and Hakkaku were inside keeping an eye on the family too. It's never to safe to know you have one outside and one inside guarding the place.

"I hope Kagome and the others will be alright," Shippo said waiting for the others to return.

"Don't worry, knowing Koga and Inuyasha would never let Kagome and the new girl Akiko get into too much danger.

"You're right. It's getting dark out,"

Miroku and Shippo were doing a good job keeping a look out while Sango sleeping peaceful due to the fact that the baby want mommy to sleep more.

"Do you what you are going to name the baby?"

"I have no clue, Shippo. I'm very happy that I finally to get have a family. The curse will never hunt me again or the people I love,"

"That's good," He yawned waiting for his friends to come back safely.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Koga and Inuyasha saw Kagome went limp in his grip. He was taking some of her life's energy. They were pissed. Koga leapt into the air knocking down more sea demons while Inuyasha charged ahead knocking a couple out of the way. They were still far away from the girls.

"I guess I'm done with you now," He said about to let go her, however he sensed something was off with this girl.

He thought that she was dead, but more energy was flowing out of her. He doesn't know what to make of it. He was right. Kagome's eyes were yellow glowing like burning ember. Her teeth started to grow. Her nails grew into claws grabbing his hand around her throat. Her nails were digging into his flesh. He placed her feet back on to the ground pulling his hand away from her.

"Wh-What the hell are you? I thought you were a human priestess," He spoke with fear.

"I was wondering it myself, however I am a priestess even if I am not fully human now," She said whispering then chanting some words by placing her hand on his face.

Out come a beam of light shooting out of her hand making him burn to ashes. The palace was starting to fall apart and they needed to get out of there quickly. Akiko was still lying on the ground smelling her own blood not liking the outcome which was forced upon their fate. She turned her head catching a glimpse of Kagome and her new form. She knew something was off with her, but can't figure out what. Now she saw what she did to the king and want to know more about her. The sea demon king was finally gone leaving Kagome barely keeping herself up. That didn't last too long when she down on her side facing Akiko. Her eyes, teeth, and nails disappeared before Koga got to her. He placed her on his back while Inuyasha took Akiko on his. They were worried because both girls were losing a lot of blood. About an hour or so they made it out of the cave. The morning breeze was a little bit chilly as they kept traveling further north towards the village. The group made it heading towards the Inn. Two elderly gentlemen saw them and kindly directed them to the doctors. They showed them the way. Inuyasha and Koga were pleased. The doctor told the men they could not be in the same room with the women. Kagome was in one room and Akiko was next door to her. This didn't stop Koga from sneaking in her room.

"Hey Inuyasha, I think you should go get the others and tell them what happen,"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because….

He couldn't think of a reason why he should. Lord and behold one of the old men from the Inn asked Inuyasha to get his friends. Also tell the family what they had done for this village. It was his lucky day. He waited for Inuyasha to get the others and snuck into her room. Kagome woke up at and saw Koga sleeping beside her bed. She wondered where everybody went.

"I wonder how long he was waiting for me to get up" She thought. "Why I'm I getting this warm feeling when I am around him?"

She reached over to moving a few strands of hair away from his face. He stirred making Kagome chuckled inside. She loved how he slept looking all innocent like. He called out Kagome's name making her blush. She looked at her arm then her body seeing how it was all covered up in bandages. She noticed that Koga had some on his body too. She was happy that someone stayed with her. Now she was getting confused about Inuyasha. Wondering why he was not here sleeping next to her. One minute he was being rude to her and the next giving her the necklace. Her head was confused. Placing her hand over the necklace she felt a strong pull. It dawn on her on what happen inside the layer of the sea demons and wondered where Akiko was at.

"Koga, Koga wake up," She said softly.

He opened his eyes seeing Kagome smiled hovering over him. If it was a dream then he didn't want to wake up.

"Koga get up. Where's everyone?" She said sitting up straight so he can sit up without bumping their heads.

"Nope it's not a dream," He thought as he began to tell her on what had happen inside the chamber.

"So, are we free from the sea demons?"

"Yep, their palace was destroy along with the demons,"

"That's good. At least I don't have to see that stupid king anymore,"

"Wait, he is the one who grabbed your throat?"

"Yeah,"

"When I get my hands on him I'll…..,"

"Where's Akiko?"

"She's in the next room sleeping like you were. She was hurt pretty badly, but she's healing,"

"Thanks good. I'm glad that she is safe," She said placing her hand over her heart.

She smiled asking him if she could see her. He picked her up in bridal style heading towards her room. They walked in seeing her lying peaceful on the bed. Not until her eyes opened up and screamed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome asked having Koga placing her next to Akiko.

"I had a nightmare where you were gone Miss Kagome and Koga was all alone," She said being honest. This made them both blush at what she said. "Do you two mind if you were to be my mother and father for a little while. I see how you treat Shippo like he was your own son,"

Kagome thought back on she was helping Shippo out when he needed it. Akiko was a little needy to find replacements for her dead parents. She saw how Kagome and Koga were the perfect couple for the position. The nice couple who raised her didn't fill the gap. She still needed to know what Kagome is because it was driving her crazy not knowing what she is. Koga didn't mind being like a father to her as long Kagome agreed but she would do it because she had Inuyasha.

"I'll do if Koga would," She answered.

Akiko should have asked sooner. It was right in front of her to do so, but was afraid they won't do it and might think of it as weird. This made his heart skipped a beat. Same goes for Koga not seeing what was in front of him. He should fight for her and not have given up on her. No matter how many times he would be shot down he wanted to be with her. He will fight for her hand to be his mate.

"Sure, I'm ok with it," Trying not to sound to over joy by it, but Akiko caught on and smiled. Now she needed to get some help on getting those together for real. Inuyasha came back and saw Kagome and Akiko lending against Koga for support. Shippo ran over crying that Kagome was ok. She smiled patting his head. Kagome told her story on what happen well most of the parts she remembered.

"Its looks like we don't have to worried about those sea demons anymore, but I'm worried what would happen to the village," Miroku said glad that everyone is safe again.

"We stayed here long enough. We must the Jewel of the Four Soul," Inuyasha barked not liking the way Koga has his arm around her waist, but didn't show too much.

"But Kagome and Akiko needs some rest," Sango said.

"Well we can asked the doctors for some herbs and be on our way,"

"Also we need to get some supplies," Shippo added.

"Ahhhhhh, I want to leave now!" He shouted only having Kagome walked over hitting Inuyasha on the head while Koga laughed, but when she gave that look he stop.

"We'll leave Mr. Impatient. We just need to get a few things then we can go ok," She scorned him.

"The necklace looks nice on you," He said pointing at the necklace. She smiled and thanked him again for the gift.

Shippo laugh not letting Kagome hear on how Inuyasha looked stupid in front of her. Sango shook her head. Akiko wondered why she was in this group in the first place. She was a very offensive girl and same with Shippo. She felt bad for Inuyasha that Kagome is slowly turning towards Koga. She felt happy for some reason and didn't know why. They waved good-bye to the villagers. Some of the villagers were mad that their business was ruined, but their trade goods would help them through, so it wasn't all bad. All three girls climbed onto Kirara's back. They were light so it wasn't a problem. Shippo was on Miroku's back. Miroku was getting prepared when his kids want to go on his back. They were still heading up north trying to find this mysterious cloaked figure. After awhile it was smooth sailing traveling up north until they saw the cloak figure holding the Kyuuketsuki Naginata again.

"Finally we found you. Give us back the jewel!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing his

Tetsusaiga making it into the Dragon-Scaled form. This form would surly beat the Kyuuketsuki Naginata easily.

Kagome was hit by painful memories. In her dreams the cloak figure was telling her something important. At the battle with the sea demon she saw the figure again, but it was helping her not the demons. She was so confused, but one thing she does know it doesn't mean anything bad.

"Inuyasha wait. Maybe we should ask why it took the jewel," Kagome said hoping it would make him stop and think for once.

"Are you nuts?" He shouted. Nope he didn't stop and think. She sighed and tried again.

"That figure saved my life," Everyone stopped and turned to look at her.

"Do you know what you are saying?" Sango asked.

"Sango has a point you know," Ginta said. "That figure tried to hurt us when we were coming to the village.

"I can't explain the reason why I feel, but have you noticed that it's not attacking us," She pointed out which she was correct.

The figure just stood there on top of the hill waiting for something to happen. One of them had to go up there and see who this mystery figure is. The guys did rock, paper, and scissors. Inuyasha lost and had to go up there. They told him to not kill the cloak figure. They want some answers. So he went up there not too far along the others were a few steps back from him. When he got up there the cloak figure revealed itself. It was Kappa making everyone fall to the ground. The Kyuuketsuki Naginata disappeared from the Kappa's hand. They got back up trying to understand what in the world is going on.

"Ok now I'm confused on what's going on here," Kagome said getting up from the ground.

"Now it was Akiko who was under the hood then a Kappa," Shippo scratching his head. "What's next?"

"This is stupid," Inuyasha shouted scaring the Kappa away only leaving a flower behind.

"So that's a Kappa. Wow, very strange," Kagome thought.

"An Iris flower," Inuyasha spoke. "Why does the Kappa have a flower?"

"Well, if you think about it. The Iris flower means your friendship, could also mean faith or hope," Miroku said.

"Or the wolf demon girl Ayame. Her name means Iris," Kagome said.

"Uh," Inuyasha spoke.

"So Miroku, do you have any clue on the reason why the Kappa has a Iris flower and the weapon from the real cloak figure?" Everyone asked.

"Well if we traveled up north more it bound to explain itself,"

They kept the flower and started to go on the move again. It was a gorgeous day out. No clouds in the sky just sunny with a soft breeze. Not too far away the real cloak figure was laughing its ass off in the tree tops.

"Oh that was too good. Did you see the look on their faces? I crack myself up," Grabbing the weapon then disappeared again.

"How long are you going to mess with them?" Another cloak figure said shaking its head.

"Until she learns what she is and what's inside her heart. Those poor guys are wrapped up in her density. She needs to choose before something bad happens," The original cloak figure sighing on how dense she was. "Besides, I didn't have this much fun in ages."

The other cloak figure shook its head again. "I don't know what I am going to do with you?"

****************************XxXxX******************************

Finally it is done. Yeah me. **Keep review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Like always.

This is the site where I found the meaning and other flowers too. Which makes me think to add some more in my stories. Yessssssssssssss, I think will. ^_^

www. 800florals .com then go to Floral Caring & Giving on the side of the site once clicking that then scroll down and you will find the meaning to the flowers.

IRIS = Fleur-de-lis, Emblem of France, Your Friendship Means so Much to Me, Faith, Hope, Wisdom and Valor, My Compliments


	10. Ch9 Lovely Memories

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

Sorry it took so long. Just wanted it to be really good also I had to do some homework and work which are kicking my butt plus have to study ^_^ but hanging in there. Don't worry i will keep posting more. ^_^ So here's the story.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Lovely Memories

The weather was getting to be a little chilly. The sun was out, but the wind just makes it a little bit cold. The group stopped at a small village to get something warm to wear and something to eat. The demons and half demons were fine about the cold but Sango and Kagome barked at them to at least wear something warm. So they did. Miroku laughed at that. They said their good-byes to the villagers and kept heading north. About seven miles away from the village the group stayed at was attacked and burned to the ground. If the group would have stayed longer they would have helped them out. Fate stepped in. Kagome suddenly stopped looking over the horizon.

"Something wrong mom?" Akiko asked.

"I'm fine," She smiled while everyone in the group stopped and looked at them. Koga knew what was going on and kept quiet until Kagome and Akiko said something or gave him a sign. He just wanted to see their reaction.

"Why did you call Kagome mom?" Shippo asked. Kagome gave Koga the look to explain, so he jumped on it.

"Let me answer that one," Koga said being a smooth about it and wanted to rub it in just a little bit. "Akiko wanted to have parents until she doesn't need us anymore. So Kagome is the mother and am the father." He had to cover up his smile when he saw Inuyasha's face.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted dropping his mouth.

"What's wrong mutt-face?"Koga smirked crossing his arms knowing this would bother him. He had the right to go after her. He loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Your Akiko's dad and your wife……..is Kagome. I don't approve of this," Inuyasha barked. Kagome shook her head at the childless behavior Inuyasha was displaying. It made her blush at the thought of being Koga's wife but it was just a quick sec.

"Inuyasha calm down. We're not really married. We both agree that Akiko wanted someone who was similar to her real parents and we fit the bill," She answered. "Beside she needs some guidance or role models." Walking over to Akiko and smiled.

"Koga a role model that's funny," Inuyasha laughed making Koga pissed off. Koga can to be a good role model if he wanted to.

"It's true I did want them to be my parents for awhile," Akiko replied walking over to the hill turning back with a smile. "Beside I like them as a couple. They fit well together."

With that being said she ran down the hill waiting for everyone to follow. Everyone was quiet heading forward. Miroku thought Koga was very sweet to Kagome than Inuyasha. He sighed wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. Shippo wanted to help Kagome and Koga to be together, so he ran up to Akiko.

"That was bold of you to say that Kagome and Koga should be together in front of Inuyasha,"

"Well he needed to hear beside he is losing her by the way he is acting. So we need to find a way to get Koga and Kagome together,"

"Yeah I like that idea, but how are we going about it?"

Akiko whispered into his ears not letting anyone hear them especially Inuyasha. Shippo nodded in agreement to their mission. They both laughed at the ideas they were coming up with. They found a place to rest for the afternoon. Inuyasha hadn't the foggiest idea that Akiko and Shippo were planning for the wolf boy and the lovely priestess to be together. When Inuyasha looked their way they laughed. He chased after them, but Hakkaku stepped in and picked them up making them laugh even more making them run up a tree. Shippo and Akiko are throwing acorns at Inuyasha. They were safe from his wrath for now. He was dodging them while the others laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gave up heading towards the fields to practice his fighting skills. He asked Sango if he could use Kirara for some training and she said yes. Ginta asked Sango if he could place his ear on her belly. Miroku was fine with it. Sango was now thirty-six weeks along. She said sure and he placed his ear on her belly. At first he couldn't hear anything suddenly he can the baby heart beat.

"Miss Sango, did you know you have _three_ heart beats?" He asked lifting his head.

"What do you mean three heart beats?"

"Well, it seems that you are going to have two babies rather than one,"

This made Miroku faint making Sango place her hand on her belly smiled. Ginta asked if she was craving anything. She was craving fish that was almost burn to a crisp and a really sweet fruits. While he was getting her food she scooted closer to her husband who had passed out. She used her right arm and shook him to wake him up. He groaned but woke up.

"Are you all right Miroku?"

"Yeah, that just took me by surprised that's all. Wow, we're having twins,"

"I can't wait to know if they are both girl or both boys or even one each,"

Akiko and Shippo are still up in the tree having a good view point of the field and the group on the other side. Hakkaku jumped down and headed towards Sango and the others. Kagome was looking into her bag to see if she had anything to eat. She was acting strange after the battle with the sea demons. Koga was sitting next to the rock thinking on how to get Kagome to like him more. He fell asleep under the warmth of the rays. She whined because there was no more food left, but gave her the chance to get a meal that was good for pregnant women. She closed the bag up and headed up towards Sango.

"Hey Sango, if you don't mind I can borrow Kirara to go home. We ran out of food also I was getting something for you and your baby," She smiled.

"Oh that would be nice. Thank you," Sango repealed. "Oh right now Inuyasha has her."

By then Akiko and Shippo were out of the tree and heard that Kagome needed Kirara. They looked over at Ginta and Hakkaku smiling. They ran over asking if they could help Inuyasha with his skills freeing Kirara. They were glad too. They let them on the plan on their mission. They agree to get them together. They all headed towards Inuyasha and Kirara. Akiko distracted Inuyasha for a bit where Shippo hopped on Kirara's head. He whispered into her ear telling her to go where Kagome was. She did making Akiko and Shippo happy. Kagome looked over seeing Kirara. Shippo hopped off telling Kagome it would be best if she could ask Koga to be with her.

"Why? I thought I was good by myself and plus I have Kirara,"

"Well true, but it would be nice if you have someone go with you. Beside Inuyasha is busy training and the looks of it Koga is not doing much just sleeping."

"Ok then. I will ask Koga if he could come with me and Kirara," She sighed walking over to him shaking him lightly. "Koga, do you mind if you could go with me to the well?"

When he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful creature he laid on. She looming over him with the sun's ray shining on her hair and her eyes glow with light brown. "Sure." It was all he could say at that time.

The both got on Kirara taking off into the clear sky of the Feudal era. Two hours passed Inuyasha was finally finished training.

"Kagome, where's the ramen at? I have worked myself into an appetite," He shouted but there was no response from her. He looked over and saw Kirara, Koga, and Kagome were missing. "Do you know where Kagome is?" Ignoring the fact that Koga was missing.

"She went home to get some more food and to rest," Miroku said.

Akiko gave an evil grin when she walked up to Inuyasha, but hind it away when she got there. "She also took Kirara which you have known and Koga is with her too." Walking away from him because he might explore or do nothing and she wasn't going to chance it.

"WHAT!!!" He shouted.

"Why Inuyasha is because you are very dumb when it comes to Koga trying to bring her to his side of things," Shippo said underneath his breath while shaking his head.

****************************XxXxX****************************

"So this is the well that takes you back to your world uh," Koga said peeking down into the black depth.

"Yeah, only person from here is Inuyasha that could travel back with me and go by himself to get me," She spoke getting ready to climb over to edge of the wooden well.

When she was about to go in she slipped making Koga catch her. Only making him fall into the well too. When he woke up he was in Kagome's world. Kagome was freaking out that Koga was hurt or was shock that he came with her to her world.

"Koga! Koga, are you alright?" She asked taking off her backpack.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Grabbing his head then looked up at her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, but did you know you are in my world now and not in the Feudal era anymore,"

Koga was stunned by the news. He was told by Kagome that she and Inuyasha were the only ones who could come into her world, but he was wrong.

"Well I can't have you stand in here. So, follow me to my house," he replied, climbing out of the well and waited for Koga to get out too.

They both walked out of the little shrine where the well was and Koga eyes grew big. He was so cute looking at the new surrounding pointing at the plane in the sky. She told him and he just nodded his head. She opened the door seeing her cat sleeping on the table.

"Mom, I'm Home! Grandpa, Sota we're have guest," She shouted making her way in and calling him over inside. He walked in slowly being shy that he's going to see her pack.

"Oh Kagome, is it Inuyasha that's here," She asked walking into the living room where Grandpa, Sota, and Buyo. She saw who it was and dropped the wash towel. "Oh this is not Inuyasha. Um well……uh, what is your name?"

"Koga," He blushed making her mother laugh at the cuteness.

"Well Koga it's nice to meet you. Do come in and make yourself at home," She told picking of the wash towel from the floor. She walked into the kitchen making sure no one was around. "It can't be him, but he does have some similarity of him." She placed her back against the refrigerator door.

Koga was being lead up to Kagome's room showing him around the house. Sota followed with Buyo. Koga was at awe seeing the stairs and going up then looking inside the bathroom made him walk inside sniffing around.

"So where's Inuyasha?" Sota whispered.

"He's back in the Feudal era training and Koga just…..fell in the well. So, he's here,"

"Uh,"

Koga came back waiting to see more of this wonders world where Kagome lives. Now there were heading towards her room which Sota told him making him all nervous. He had swallowed hard waiting to her bedroom to open up. She opened it filling his nose with her sent. It was strong and a light sent of Inuyasha making him mad, however the smell of Kagome over powered his nose. While going on Sota told Kagome that dinner would be done in an hour and closed the door. Kagome laughed at him seeing a child and seeing something new. She smiled.

"Are you having fun Koga?" She chirped. He turned around also with a light blush across the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, seeing so many neat things," Rubbing the back of his neck smiling.

"Oh good I can show you around my world. We just have to change your clothes to fit in," She spoke looking him up and down seeing what type of clothes for him to wear. "We just need to find the right outfit for you." An hour passed while Kagome learning her lines for the play. Koga sat on the floor looking around the room.

"I trust you, but right now your brother is coming up the stairs," He said waiting for the door to open.

He was right. He let them know that dinner was ready. They all walked out the door and headed downstairs ready to eat. They sat down and Kagome's mother told Koga to help himself first. He did and he loved it. She told Koga that Kagome would help her cook another time and later on today find Koga some clothes.

"Kagome, what in the world are you wearing?" Grandpa asked taking a bite of rice. Kagome and Koga looked at each other then back at Grandpa. She forgot what she was wearing other than her normal clothes.

"I did a favor for a girl who couldn't dance and I decided to take her place. After I danced for them they gave this outfit. I love it," She smiled getting up from the table showing her family the whole outfit.

After the little show Kagome went to take her shower leaving Koga alone with her family. Kagome went upstairs to change and to go out with her mom and pick out clothes for Koga. She came downstairs all ready to go and same with her mom. They headed out leaving Koga to hang with the boys. Sota showed him how to use the bathroom. Koga, he did smell like dog. When Koga was done he came downstairs in Grandpa's Pjs. Five hours passed and the girls came back with Koga's outfits. She ran over to him, yet she paused at the sight of him wearing her grandpa's Pjs. She busted out laughing. Everyone was staring at her like she was from another planet or another era. She calmed down handing Koga the bag. He pulled out the dark gray wash out jeans with ripped holes on his left knee cap. Also has a brown short sleeves shirt with a light weight white jacket with a paw print design of two at the bottom of his shirt.

Last but not least had a black belt with a chain with a metal bar going through a second belt loop. He had black boots which drew up just below his knees. Kagome's mom bought her daughter a sundress that is navy blue with inset waist with an embroidered design of a flower that goes to knee-length hem. It also has a V-neck with adjustable spaghetti straps. The whole dress had other neat design on it. Kagome hugged her mom for the dress and buying Koga's too. She told everyone that she was going to take a bath and shower. She was in heaven having a nice hot bath just relaxing. For some reason she remembered the time at the hot spring with Koga with is tone muscle chest dripping with water over it. She sliding down more underneath the water her nose and up exposed. Downstairs away from Kagome, Sota gave an evil smiled and Grandpa caught on. Kagome's mom was sitting in the chair relaxing from the cooking.

"So Koga it seems that you like my sister,"

"………………,"

"So it's true then. My granddaughter is falling for a another half demon," Grabbing his head with both hands on either side of his old wrinkle head.

"For one I am a full wolf demon and not that mutt-face Inuyasha," He growled letting them know that he was proud of being a full demon from the wolf demon tribe.

"Well that sums it up by him not denying that he is in love with my sister,"

"You're right about that Sota," Giving funny grin.

Kagome's mother laughed at this, seeing Koga blush trying to find an away to get them off his back. It didn't work and her mother just sat there enjoying the peace of her loving family. She told the other she was going to bed early and said good night to everyone. Before she went to bed she went into the basement to find something, but couldn't for the life of her remembered what it was. She was too tried to look for it and would look for it in the morning. A shadow flew pass her without her knowing. When she was about to back upstairs a box fell to the floor making her jump a little. She walked over thinking there might be something that she was looking for. Kagome's mother kneeled down placing her hand on top of the box wondering what was in it. She opened the box having her eyes fill up with tears. It was her lover's photos and all the memories she shared with him. She picked up the picture frame with them standing in front of the water fountain. Tears rolled down her cheeks with sadness and wonderful memories of her lover. She would have never guess that Koga doesn't look like her lover but the way he carries himself was the same. She missed the way her name comes from his mouth, Kohana.

****************************Flashback******************************

"Now what food I'm I going to make today?" Kohana thought smiling.

Today she got paid and wanted to make something really good. Her friends were coming over cerebrating the new job she and a pay check. Not far a young man was walking up to the grocery store looking for green tea. This green tea can help be more creative. He heard this on TV and wanted to see if it works. The door opened making the bell ring and the clerk behind the desk smiled. He went to the drink area to see if it was there suddenly he bumped into a woman. They both fell down and her basket is on the floor.

"Aw sorry about that," He got up and offered a gentlemanly hand. "Here let me help you up."

When she grabbed his hand he felt sparks throughout his body. He liked this feeling and she was beautiful with her long black hair and her soft skin. He only touched her hand thinking on how soft she was. Her eyes shone with a golden light, her eyes reflecting back into his. Oh he was in love and only just a bump into her made him that way, for he believed in true love.

"Thank you," She spoke softly getting off the floor then picking up her basket of food.

After she was off the floor and thanked him for helping her up she headed to check out. He wanted to tell her his name and maybe get to see her again. He sighed and went off looking for the green tea. After finding the tea he needed he bought the drink and left. When he was getting close to his apartment his phone went off.

"Hello,"

"Hey Hitomu,"

"What do you want?"

"What do mean? Can't a friend just want to see how you were doing?!"

"No, but if you were wondering I am doing great. So what do you want?"

"I want you to come with me to a party. I don't want to be the only guy there,"

He had to stop and think about what his friend said about didn't want to be alone with a bunch of females. What are the females like? Are they evil making him do strange things when he's drunk? Hitomu did mess him when he was drunk. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll come with you. Are you going to pick me up at my place?"

"Uh……I'm getting close to your place already," He laughed then hung up the phone leaving Hitomu stunned. He knew that his best friend Takashi would pull a stunt.

Oh he will get his friend back for making him go, but what's the harm of going with him. His friend made it to his place and headed towards the party.

****************************XxXxX******************************

There was a knock on the door and Kohana opened the door. Three of her female friends jumped on her giving her hugs. She was a little scared they did that but what can you do?

"You guys made it," She shouted letting her friends in and waited on one more person.

"So when do we eat?" Keko asked sniffing the air getting really hungry. Kohana's cook was really good and would make anyone cry.

"Do you all think food all the time?" Mai question her friend who eats so much but don't gain the weight. She hated her for it, but still loved her no matter what.

"If the both of you two are going to fight then fight in the living room and not in the hallway," Kohana said pointing the direction.

Nishi shook her head and followed the two friends. They walked in the living room yelling how she eat like a pig but doesn't gain weight while the other said that she just have a fast metabolism. Kohana just laughed how her friends are and loved them. Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"Coming!" She shouted making all three friends stopped what they were doing. Their head peak from the living room to see who it was. When she opened the door seeing two tall guys standing there and one of them brought green tea. They both pointed fingers at each other while the others looking at each strangely.

"YOU!" They both said making everyone wonder what's going on.

"Hey Kohana, do you know Hitomu?" Takashi asked walking into the apartment.

"Well I guess I have your name now," Hitomu smiling. "Yeah, we met at the grocery store. We ended up bumping into each other."

"Yes, he was gentlemen when he helped me up from the ground," She too smiled. "Now I know your name too," Closing the front door.

"Will someone tell me how you to met and didn't anything to us," Keko cried because the girls didn't hear what was going on from the front door.

They all went into the living room explaining how they had met again. Everyone laughed about how it was fate when they pumped into each other. Kohana was amazing cook which her friends love her for. Hitomu was going to try for the first time. When Kohana came out of the kitchen with Nishi everyone was very excited to eat. The first bite Hitomu placed into his mouth tears rushing out of his eyes. Kohana and everyone were scared, but he told them that he was so happy to taste something so am amazing. The night was passing by them and now it was 2am in the morning. Everyone said good-bye and went off to their world. Takashi and Hitomu walked towards the car.

"Is she single?" Hitomu asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well, that's a hard question because a guy proposed to her beneath the tree that was near their shrine and that being in the presence of the tree gave her the clarity of mind to think past her initial bewilderment and accept his proposal. Her family set up arranged marriage with Akimitsu. Yeah that's the name and his family is the residence on the shrine property. His father's wife died and now Akimitsu is looking over the shrine. Sorry pal, but you have no luck with her," He said getting in the car and knowing on what he had just told his friend. Hitomu would still go after her. That was just his nature.

Spring was here and ready to play. Today was very beautiful out. The birds are singing their melodies. Kohana walked out of her apartment getting ready for work. She works at a little café not far from a train station. She closed the door locking it then was about to ride her bike. An old lady asked if she could help her bring up bags of grocery for her. She was leaving an hour early every day, so it wasn't a problem. Five minutes passed and she was done. She got onto her bike making through traffic making it safely to the café. She worked there for seven hours. She finished up heading towards the train station because her friend Keko texted her that are going to hang out with Takashi and Hitomu. She smiled on meeting Takashi. Keko saw her and waved her down. The guys were there along with Mai. They were planning on seeing a horror movie. Kohana wasn't too kin on the blood and guts. When they got there Kohana was too happy about seeing the movie but her friends wanted to see it, so she went along with it. Hitomu saw this seeking his way to her poking her side.

"If you want to see another movie that's fine with me the other can watch it," He said.

"I think that would be nice not to see that movie," She answered back with a smile.

She thought that he was very good looking and sweet, yet she was getting married soon which made her come back to reality. He told the other that they were plan on watching a comedy one. Everyone was fine with it. They got their tickets and went inside. Hitomu and Kohana went inside their location where the others were smiling to each other. They others planned it so perfectly. Kohana hated horror movie knowing that Hitomu liked her so much. They didn't like how she was forced to marry someone she barely knew. Keko was all down on the plan and along with Takashi.

Mai just wanted her to be happy no matter what she chooses. Well the planned worked making Kohana fall for Hitomu. They spend the waking moment with each. She told him that she was marrying someone within two months and on the second of the month that week she was going to marry him. He didn't care; he loved her for the first moment he laid eyes on her. He confessed to the world that this woman was his and no one else's. One month had passed by and he decided to take her up in the mountains over in Okutama showing her a family of wolves. It was his home town where he grew up. He's an artist taking pictures animals and nature itself later on when he gets home he draws them out.

"They look so happy with each other," Kohana pointed out. "Playing with each other and eating with each other. Aw look how the baby wolf in the back waddles its way to its mother for food. Barking and wanting attention from its mother is very cute."

"They worked together to get the job done. They are beautiful creature wild and untamed. Its sad how there is not many wolves in the world. There are some but not a lot," He spoke with so much passion.

This made her fall in love with more. She wondered why he was so into wolves. Hitomu was done taking pictures and headed towards pile of rocks to their picnic. He loved her cooking making all kinds of noises which were good sounds. It was a simple sound that made her smile. She placed a piece of hair behind her ear from the wind was blowing around. It was a good day to have a picnic.

"Why are you so into wolves?" Kohana asked looking at him.

"Well it's because…..uh don't be sacred, but I want to show you something," He choked on his words.

He loved this woman with all his heart and wanted her to accept him for whom he is. He took a deep breath. He let out his full demon form of a half wolf and half human. He had long black tail with pointed ears. Both his teeth and nails grew really sharp. His eyes didn't change which was a good thing because she so loved his eyes. Kohana was scared with her eyes full of fear thinking that she was the one who will understand him. He turned around said sorry that it happen. Kohana was scared by walking towards him hugging him from behind. She said sorry and he smiled that she was scared but didn't stop her from loving her. At least she was honest about it. After they ate they were lying out in the sun on the grass enjoying the cloudless sky. Towards the end of the date in the afternoon it started to get cloudy which caught them off guard in the field. It poured hard making them run into a cave.

"Oh man it's pouring out there. I guess we have to set of camp here for now," He spoke trying not to scare her which was opposite.

"Oh neat, camping inside the cave should be that bad. I wonder what's down there." She asked thinking this is nothing.

"Wow, you are brave,"

"Someone has to be," Giving this smirk off making him chuckle at it.

It was getting cold and she was shriving. He built a fire then grabbing her placing her between his legs to keep her warm. She liked it a lot on the feeling safe and warm. It was getting really dark out and the fire is warm as ever. Takashi asked if he could kiss her. She blushed and nodded her head. After that the walls of the cave was echoing the moans from the camp fire. Morning hit and those two were already awaked from the chill in the air after the rain had stop making temperature really chilly out. It was a good thing that their clothes were layered and kept them warm until they reach the town. Ever since the trip up to the mountain Kohana was feeling sick.

Hitomu wanted to take her away from Akimitsu and never give her up. He was holding her hand smiling thinking that he would never forget the moment they shared together even though it was short couple months. When they were going to walk to the doctors out of nowhere a drunk driver was about to hit her but he pushed her out of the away. He was not quick enough and ended up getting hit, ending up in the hospital.

"I'll always watch over you and our unborn pup,"

Kohana smiled, shocked that how he knew. She was one month pregnant placing her small hands over her swollen belly then feeling some warm on her hand. She looked up and saw her lover's hand on top of hers. Tears spilled out if her eyes and kissed his bruise lips. The next day he died. After the accident she went into depression. It was her wedding day to Akimitsu and they got married underneath the tree where he proposed to her. Her friends were very helpful making her feel better and being there when she need. Kohana didn't tell her friends that she was carrying Hitomu's baby. Now they were living in the shrine with his dad. He was a nice man and very sweet. He was a little bit on the shy side although he makes up for his smarts. He saw her being sad made him worried. Akimitsu wanted her to be happy walking over to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Kohana? I know getting married like this is not your first choice but I will do my best to make you happy,"

More tears came to her eyes hugging him and saying sorry. He didn't understand why until she told him that she was pregnant with another man's child. She was afraid that she would have to give up the child or worse not acknowledging the child existed. He just smiled telling her that this child will be like his own. She was very happy he was truly a nice young man.

"Someday I would like it if we were to have our first kid together," He smiled. She nodded smiling too with the tears drying away.

Eight months later she gave birth to a baby girl. She told her husband that she wanted to name the child Kagome. She heard a song call Kagome Kagome from a Japanese children's game. Akimitsu smiled down at his little girl. He was a proud father and a happy husband. His father new that Kagome wasn't his true grandchild but to him it didn't matter. He saw the way his son looked at the baby. Several years later they had Sota was born and Kagome was age seven. Later that day Akimitsu died from a gunshot to the chest by saving his teenage girl from a bank robber. Kohana found out the news by her father-in-law. She was very sad where Kagome grabbing the hold of her mother's apron. Now she has two kids to look after and his father said that he would help take care of her and the kids. Now she was a widow, but she will be damn if that would stop her from caring about her family and being sad for the rest of her life. Kohana just had to take life by the horns and do the best she could. She looked out seeing her kids play in the playground where her father-in-law chasing them.

*************************End of Flashback****************************

Before Kohana went upstairs she saw a note inside the box. When she opened it she knew her daughter would be change forever, but will do her best to help her out when she needed it. Closing the box and walked upstairs to her bedroom and closed her door. She placed the frame on her nightstand. She to bed thinking all the lovely memories she had. In the morning she woke up looking over to the frame. She kissed the frame and walked into her bedroom placing the frame on the dresser. Walking out of the room she closed the door slowly. Now she needed to make dinner for her family. Grandpa was telling his stories while Sota trying to get into the story. Buyo laying on the floor sleeping and happy that Inuyasha was not there. Kohana walked into the kitchen getting food ready when she heard Kagome saying good-bye to everyone grabbing her cute little backpack. She ran out of the kitchen to hug her precious daughter.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just so happy that you are turning into a young woman,"

"Oh mom," hugging her back again. "We're going to spend the whole day exploring and will be back at night."

"Just be careful dear, ok,"

Kagome waved her good-bye and Kagome's mother lending against the doorway smiling at how big she is.

"Hitomu, look at her now. She is growing up," She thought closing the door to getting back to cooking food for her family. "I wonder how I will tell her that she is a half demon."

Mrs. Higurashi simply accepts that this is her daughter's karma and does what she can to make her daughter's adventures in the Sengoku Jidai easier. That's what a parent does. She liked Koga and he was nice young man waiting outside the door for her daughter. They were going to explore her daughter's world.

"I just hoped he would be careful in our world," Smiling to herself then hearing Grandpa talking about that full demons and something about else.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Keep review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Like always.

_Rants Gets your Rants: ^_^_

The world where Kagome lives has no demons at all. They might have mated with the humans or died by fighting with each other. Who knows?

In the show of InuYasha, what happen to Kagome's dad? Well I made it up on how her dad disappeared from them and what he is. It's the same thing with Sota's dad, so I made it up too. On this website: . Says that Kagome and Sota's dad died of an accident. Didn't say what happen. This site you learn a lot about the characters.

Does the Manga or the Anime say Kagome's mother real name? If not I made that up along with many others.

Also I thought it would be fun to have Koga can go to Kagome's world and explore it. I wanted the others to come with her to her world. Why is it only Inuyasha that can go to her world? Who knows, but it was fun adding it tho.

Last thing and would leave is the fact when Inuyasha goes to Kagome's world dressing like that. He sticks out like a sore thumb more then he needs to be. That's why I made Koga wear kick ass clothes.

The song is sooooo damn cute. You can hear it at this site: .org/wiki/Kagome_Kagome

かごめかごめ 篭の中の鳥は

Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka no Tori wa

いついつ出やる　夜明けの晩に

Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni

鶴と亀が滑った

Tsuru to kame ga subetta.

後ろの正面だあれ。

Ushiro no shoumen daare?

Translation:

Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle slipped.  
Who stands right behind you now?

Sometimes the last few lines are translated literally as the following:

At dawns and evenings.  
Who is in front of the back,  
where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?

A version found in _Tactics_, episode 3, "The Mountain's Fairy Tale":

Kagome Kagome crouch little bird inside your cage,  
when oh when will he get out?  
Up before the light of dawn.  
Crane and turtle slipped and fell,  
who is behind you can you tell?

A version used in _Descendants of Darkness_, Volume 9:

Kagome, Kagome,  
When will the bird come out of its cage?  
The turtle and the crane slipped out at dawn  
Who's that behind you?


	11. Ch10 Wolf's Waltz

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

Sorry it took so long. * silly grin with a both hands behind head* I had finals i had to do and wanted to make this chapter longer. so here it is and i hope you like it.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Wolf's Waltz

Before they left the house and her mom hugged her. Kagome told him to tuck his tail in his pants. He went into the bathroom closing the door. He was getting used to using the door and how Kagome's world work. He placed his tail on the left side of his leg on the inside of his thigh then placing his pants on. Koga looked hot in his new outfit. When he came back downstairs Kagome was shock on how he looked good in the modern clothes. Now they were exploring her hometown. He was getting used to wearing boots. She giggled on the way he was walking, but she grabbed his shoulder to help him walk straight.

"Kagome, where are we going?"

"We're going to a market place downtown. We just have to take the train,"

"Train? What's a train?" Tilting his head to the side trying not looked like an idiot. She thought that he was being so cute not knowing some of her world stuff.

"Let me show you," Grabbing his hand leading him to the train station. He smiled at the warmth of her hand. He could get used to be pulling around by her if he could get to hold her hand.

They made to the station where found a café across the street. It's the same train station where her mom used to work at. When they got onto the plat form the doors were about to close. There were a lot of people barely made it on, but they made it. They sat down enjoying the warm weather not so much on the crowd ride there. An old lady got on the next stop seeing there were no seats. Koga saw this getting up from his seat and told the old lady to take his seat. The old lady was thankful making Kagome impress by that. She didn't know Koga had that in him well he was helpful to cretin people. She thought of something nice for him, but couldn't decide what was good. Several stops later they made it to the market place.

"Are we here?"

"We're we," Giving a goofy smile. "We're at a small town with great little shops and food."

A little town called Okutama, Tokyo was her first time going there and wanted to share it with someone. They walked off the plat form of the Okutama Station in Hikawa area heading towards a little restaurant. It was a two miles walk. Koga didn't mind the walk and if Kagome needed a piggyback ride he would gladly give it. They didn't get the chance to eat Kohana's breakfast. The best food and stuff was out in the morning and the train ride was going to take awhile. Koga saw a man opening the door for woman giving him an idea. This made him smile. He thought he should try that out and see what response Kagome would give him. When they were getting close he went to the door first and opened it. She was shock how he was being a gentleman. She liked it. She thought many of times when Inuyasha and her had gone to her world.

"Not once he opened the door for me or be a gentleman towards me….well wait he did save my brother and help Sota with girls trouble. He also helped saved the play from the demons when I was a princess," She thought sighing, but when she looked at Koga all that anger melted away.

The response Koga wanted he got making him smiled. A waitress came by leading them to sit. It was a good thing that her mother had given her some money so they can both eat out and let Koga try something new. The waitress sat them on two open stools by the window looking out the flower shop. There was a hot springs a few miles down on where they were at.

"How's my lovely couple doing?" The high spirited waitress asked. "Are you ready to order?" This made them blush. She didn't see placing the glass of water on the table.

"Just give us a sec," Kagome said looking at the menu then at Koga sitting next to him. On what the waitress said made her blush more hiding behind the menu card. Koga was staring straight ahead then looking down trying to figure out the menu.

"Okay then," The waitress clapped her hands together and went on to different costumers. After she left leaving everything clam again. Kagome looked over at Koga again trying to control herself on not blushing.

"Here let me help you," She said placing her menu down and looked over to his. By a quick second her hand brushed against his when she was going to grab the menu.

Koga liked the closeness and loving her sweet smell. He couldn't understand why he was going wild over her scent. He remembered last time they were around each other it didn't even went wild. Something must have happen after fighting off those sea demons.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Uh…..something that has a lot of meat in it,"

She looked at the food choices and found a sandwich with all the different types of meat. She pointed at the sandwich explaining what was on it. He liked the sound of it. So he got the sandwich and she got a bowl of soup. After they knew what they want the waitress came by.

"Have you two figured out what you wanted?" She asked placing her pen on her notepad. Kagome told her what they wanted.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Koga said giving the Kagome the menu to give the waitress. She smiled and went on her daily work.

"That's a good question?" Taking a sip of her water.

****************************XxXxX****************************

"What do you mean Kagome let Koga go with her?" Inuyasha shouted walking back and forth looking like child having his toy taken away. "How did this happen?"

Miroku shook his head walking over to him trying to calm him down. Ginta and Hakkaku also walked over to him trying to calm him down some. Sango just hoped they were safe where they were at because Inuyasha might go after them. "I hope Kirara is not lonely there. Well Kaede and Koga are there to keep her company."

"Go figure that he would blow up like this," Shippo whispered softy where Inuyasha didn't hear but only Akiko can.

"Really? He blows his top when Kagome has another guy after her."

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't go after them,"

"That would be bad if that happens. So it's our job to stop him," She spoke cross her arms. "Beside I think he's cute when his ears twitching."

"You'll think he's cute," Sticking his tongue out. "Girls I will never understand them."

"Boys," She thought shaking her head.

"I hope we don't die in the process,"

"Yeah, no kidding," They both laughed after Akiko said.

They nodded in agreement that they must stop Inuyasha going to Kagome's world. They took a deep breath and went towards him. It wouldn't be good if Inuyasha caught on to their schemes of things. "Inuyasha calm down. They will be gone for a few days," Miroku said.

"Why did she need to leave?" Calming down a bit.

"Well for one we were running out food. Second, she told Sango there was something for women who are pregnant. Thirdly, some other stuff she needed to do,"

"WAIT! Sango is pregnant," He looked over her shock.

"I thought we told you this," Sango said.

"Well I know now and was thought it was strange where you had to stop every few hours," Inuyasha said walking towards her placing his hand on her belly. "We just need to be careful when we enter battles and some other stuff."

Inuyasha was completely calm telling everyone that he was going after Kagome. Shippo and Akiko looked at each other not liking the sound of it. They ran over to him saying that Akiko can kick his butt in a fight.

"Akiko, can't beat me in a fight,"

"You think you can handle me, Inuyasha. My father trained me when I was little," Letting her wings explored from her back having the black feathers float towards the ground.

He took that challenge forgetting his little mission to see Kagome. Akiko can handle herself well making Inuyasha stumbling around. This made her laugh making Inuyasha pissed off. Inuyasha was enjoying the play battle. Shippo was happy that he wasn't going after Kagome. The others were having a good time enjoying each other companies. Ginta and Hakkaku were putting on a show with their wolves making everybody laugh.

****************************XxXxX****************************

After they were done eating they heading towards a park. She told him that she needs to practice her dance skills some more and to learn some of her lines too. When they got there she took out her stuff and went to work with it.

"Wait here so I can buy us some drinks. I saw a vending machine when we walk into the park." She ran towards the drinks leaving Koga by himself with his thoughts. He was happy that he can spend time with her alone than with everyone else around. He was at peace.

Kagome found the drinks placing the money in the machine. "It's strange that I'm having a really good time with Koga. No stress or worries. It…..it feels nice." She picked up the drinks walking towards Koga. "I think I'm falling for him." Blushing a little.

She saw him and thought it would be funny to sneak up on him. She was getting closer and closer to him without him knowing it then placing the drinks above her head making her appearances look bigger. She placed one of the cold drink on the back of his neck making him jump.

"Kagome……you scared me," He said catching his breath turning around seeing her smile and laughing.

"I thought you were a tough guy. I guessed not," She giggled putting her hands up in the air with the drinks sighing. She couldn't help it. He was wide open.

"I'm too tough," Pouting.

"Then I guess the only way to make yourself look touch is to help me with this dance," She said about to leave, but Koga ran in front of her.

"I don't mind. You just have to teach me how to move then I can repeat what I see," Rubbing the back of his neck. Finally he can to get the chance to touch her without Inuyasha barking at him. That would be nice.

If Kagome asked him to do things then he will do it well almost anything. He sighed following her to an open field of the park. Koga was helping her with some dance moves because she has to dance with the demon king. Kagome smiled seeing how Koga was acting like demon king in the play well.

This made her stop for a sec. "I need to take a look at that story again," She went into her bag pulling out the book where she and the others were using it for the play.

This dance was inside his palace garden. She told Koga the story where the Ice Dancer was shock to see the garden so green and full of flowers in the land of snow. The demon king made it for her because she missed the greenly of the flowers from her homeland. Kagome thought it was a sweet thing to do for her expect for the part where she was held against her will. Never the less Kagome thought it was sweet.

"How's your tail doing?"

"Uh…its hurts a little,"

"I don't see anyone, so I think you should let it out," Kagome turned around pointing at large tree nearby. "You can take your tail out there." Koga was happy that his tail can swing freely.

He ran over the tree and pulled down his pants freeing his tail. He pulled up his pants only stopping where the top rim of his pants hits the underside of the tail. It didn't bother him having that way. He came out button and walking towards Kagome. While he was taking out his tail she walked over to her bag taking out her radio and ballerina shoes. He asked what song they would be dancing too. She played the next song called Right Kinda Wrong. The play had sweet and wild types of music making the play more modern. She reached over the radio and pressed play.

_Know all about_

_About your reputation_

_And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Everytime that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

She showed him how to move which is making him blush. She laughed and went on to their dance moves.

"Is this a dream?" Koga thought when Kagome told him to grab her hips with both hands. "No, this is heaven."

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_That I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Might be a mistake_

_A mistake I'm making_

_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking_

_Cause no one's ever made me feel_

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

Next Koga grabbed her right hand spinning her around then pulling her into his chest. She was pull towards his back landing her back against his. She step out from his chest then he stretched his left leg bending his right. Where she was did the same but the opposite. Their hands are placed on the high shoulder while the other hands are holding each other outward from their bodies.

_They say you're something I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on_

_When the lights go out_

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_That I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_I should try to run_

She felt this urge to kiss him all over, but she had to pay attention to her dance moves. She told him that this part that she was dancing alone. She threw her hands in the air swaging back and forth making her hips playing to the beat of the music. One of her leg went high in the air kicking off with the other leg. Landing on her tip toe giving a sexy dance moves.

_But I just can't seem to_

_Casue everything I run you're the on I run to_

_Can't do without, what you do to me_

_I don't care if I'm in too deep_

_Know all about_

_About your reputation_

_And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Everytime that I'm where you are_

_Oh I know I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend myh time with you_

_That I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

After Koga and Kagome was done dancing the heard clapping from the tree tops in the park. They looked over and saw the cloak figure sitting on a branch lending its back against the trunk. Kagome sensed that this figure wasn't the one who was at the battle nor the in the king's chamber. "You're not the real cloak figure."

The figure jumped down from the tree tops and walking towards them acting like everything is fine. "You're right, I'm not. I see you're coming into your powers nicely." Giving a silly grin but they couldn't see it.

"Then why are you here!" Koga growled standing in front her. She smiled at the sweet gestured. "And how did you get here?"

"I was sent by the real cloak figure to give a message to Lady Kagome," The figure bowed to her. "Tomorrow will be a crescent moon in the night sky. Your powers will be complete underneath the crescent light."

"What do you mean my powers will be complete?" She asked stepping out from behind him and stood next to him.

"It's not my place to explain about that," The cloak figure said coming up from the bow.

Koga was getting pissed seeing Kagome's face look sad and scared on what was going on. With lightning speed he picked up the figure by the collar of its cloak. "What do you mean you can't explain? This is going to make Kagome worried all day and tomorrow. Now you will tell us what is going on with her."

"Koga take a deep breathe and let him go," Placing her hand on his shoulder.

He let him go making the figure stumbled backward. The figure fell on the ground relieving the figure. It was a man with short black spiked hair with a scar across his left eyes. They both looked at each other then back on the guy. He got up from the ground swiping away dirt from his cloak. He sighed and smiled.

"I guess you know about my gender," He laughed. "But I won't tell you my other cloak friend gender. That will be relieved soon." With that he ran into the dark part of the park leaving behind a new discovery, but more mystery left.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

"Yeah, now we know something is going to happen to me when the crescent moon hits. I'm glad you're here to help me out with this," She said grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. "We just have to tell mom and the others what's going on. I don't want something bad to happen to them.

"I'll protect you no matter what," Pulling her into a hug embrace placing one hand around her waist and one at his side.

"Thank you," Hiding her face into his warm chest also hiding her blush.

Kagome packed her stuff into her backpack. She got the dance moves down and some of the lines too. They left the park when the sun was going down. She remembered that Koga had to hide his tail. She grabbed his without realizing that made him blush and wanted to pounce on her. He held back and remembered that he had to tuck his tail. Koga ran back to the tree and tuck his tail in. He came back seeing Kagome shriving. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. She smiled at the kind thought and loving his cent of smell.

"I guess I'm starting to change slowly," Kagome thought running up towards Koga because was lagging behind.

They aboard the train and it weren't a whole lot people which were good. The sat next to each other where Kagome placed her head on his shoulder. He placed his head on hers. They stay like for awhile until their made it to their stop. They made their way to her home where her mother was cooking something really delicious.

"Mom we're home," Kagome shouted from the front door taking off her shoes and Koga did the same.

"Good, just in time for dinner," She smiled wiping her heads in a towel.

They sat at the dinner table enjoying the meal. Sota ran downstairs heading towards the table.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"I was doing homework. How was your date?" Sota asked knowing where to push her sister's buttons.

Kagome was about to say something when her mother asked if something was wrong. She was shock how her mother can pick up on things. She came home and sat on the floor with her grandfather.

"How'd you know that something was up?"

"Well for one I'm your mother and two you mood changes when you get upset. So tell me what's wrong." She said sitting at the table smelling the goodness of the salmon with lemon juices on the fish along with the white sticky rice.

Koga looked at her and Kagome smiled. "Someone told me that on the night of the crescent underneath light my powers will be complete."

"So my granddaughter is going to have some powers," Grandpa said taking a bite of fried salmon with some rice.

Kohana stayed quiet and pushed out of her chair. They family and Koga looked at her then saw her heading upstairs. She came back downstairs holding a picture frame. She placed the frame in front of Kagome then sat back down.

"Mom, who's this man standing next to you in the photo?" Kagome asked and her mother smiled shaking her head yes.

"I need you to have a clear head when I tell you this and same with you too Sota," She spoke in a serious tone.

Kagome and Sota are now scared on what's going to come out of their mother's mouth and wondering who that man in the photo was. Grandfather knew what was going on and was going to back her up if she needed it. She took a deep breath. "That's your real father Hitomu, Kagome. He's the one in that photo the one you are holding." Kagome was stunned at what she learned.

"So Kagome is my half sister?"

"Yes, dear. She's your half sister. Your father Akimitsu, he was a very kind man. He told me didn't matter that Kagome wasn't his. He was willing to be your father, Kagome," She spoke trying to collect her emotion. This was hard on her to tell your child that the man was raising you is not truly your father.

"Oh," Sota said.

"Your father Hitomu is a full wolf demon. He wrote a note to me in the hospital. He knew he wasn't going to make it. I want you to read it," She said hanging it to her.

She grabbed the note and began to read out loud. "_Dear to the love of my life,_

_If you're reading this letter I didn't make. I love you so much and wished I was a little bit stronger to stay by your side and our pup. I thought it was good idea to leave a note telling what would happen to our precious pup. I'm sorry I didn't tell when you were pregnant before. I thought it would be better if got the news from the doctor then surprise you with a gift afterwards. When our baby cub turned 17 its powers are going to grow wild. On the month of_ _a crescent moon the light will shine on the pup completing its true form. There will be a wolf by pup's side when its transforms. I don't know wolf or wolf demon, but there will one helping the pup along._

_P.S._

_I know our pup would be scared going into its body. I just hope our little pup would to grow up strong. I love you so much Kohana. Thank you for loving me and my wolf side._

_Love Hitomu, _

"So you'll the wolf from the note," Grandpa said finishing off his tea.

Kagome asked if she would be excused and her mother said it was fine. Before she left the table she walked over to her mother hugging her. She told her not to worry and was happy that she knew what was going on. Kagome grabbed the frame and went upstairs. Koga knew in his gut that she wanted to be alone after the news she had received.

"I'll make sure that your daughter will be well taken care of when the crescent moon hits tomorrow," Koga in serious tone.

"I'm counting on you," Grandpa said opening one eye still taking a sip of his tea. "That girl needs to be taken care of." He smiled and her mother also smiled knowing that wolf demons would look after the people they care most.

Kagome was lying on her back trying to take in everything she had been given. She rolled onto her side staring at the man who was her father. He reminds her of Koga on the fact that they both are full wolf demons and the smile. Pushing herself up from her bed only to notice the hood cloak figure was sitting on her window ledge.

"I'm seeing that you now know what you are," Smirking underneath the hood. "Don't be sacred of your new found powers. It will come in handy someday. Trust me."

"You're the real cloak figure," Still sitting on the bed. "Will you show me who you are?"

"Not until tomorrow night. I need you to head to the Feudal era. There you will be safe when your powers come," The figure said lending against the ledge. "Oh by the way, your wolf love is by that door." Kagome turned around to see if it was right which was. There standing there getting ready to pounce. When she looked back to her window the figure was gone.

"I heard that you need to go back to the Feudal era. I'm guessing your power is not safe here," He said walking towards her and sat at the foot of the bed right by Kagome's feet. "As hard as I want to agree with that figure. The figure was right about you going to the Feudal era. I don't know what kinds of powers you may hold. I just want you to make sure you are alright."

"…………,"

"Sorry that I can in. I can leave if you want me too,"

Kagome's urge to touch him, but she held it. It was driving her crazy. To feel those warm arms around her and keeping her safe. He saw that she was daze out placing. He turned around facing her. "Are you alright?"

This made Kagome snapped out of her day dream and kissed him on the lips. They were so close to one another it was bound to happen. They pulled apart making Koga fell backward to the floor while Kagome covered her mouth with a huge blush. They both had it. The room was quiet until Sota walked in not really caring what just happened, but would go after her and him later about. It was his job as a brother to mess with his sister even tho she was his half sister.

"Mom told me that Koga is sleeping in my room for the night again." He said looking at them strangely, but rather not ask for now. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, Koga was saying good-night and making sure I was ok,"

Koga got up and said good-night to her and she did the same. They door closed she fell onto her bed thinking of the kiss. She grabbed the pillow burying her face in it. "Whaaaaaaa that was so embarrassing, but…....but it felt nice," Placing her finger tips to her lips. "I need to get some sleep for tomorrow's big day."

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think.

The songs of Right Kinda Wrong by the Coyote Ugly. I do not own them and it goes to the people who made them. I just used it in the stories making them pop out. Whaaaaa trying to write dance moves. Made I hope I did a good job with it. It was hard typing out the moves also trying to make sense.

A map of the town Okutama, Tokyo: .. . In Okutama there are going to be real stuff in it where you can go see and others that are made up by me. It's a fanfic which is awesome because we can make up places to fit where the characters are doing and going.


	12. Ch11 All the Right Moves

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

Sorry it took so long. I wanted to make it really good. Also I was distracted. When I see something I go after then moment later I get distracted again and again. ^_^ but here it is and all its glory. I don't have a beta for this chapter and I hope I did well. Cross fingers ^_^ I hope you like it and have fun reading it.

Thanks for all the review everyone can't wait to read more of them.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

All the Right Moves

Kagome woke up feeling the rays of the sun. She looked at her clock. It was 6am in the morning. She moaned getting out of bed stumbling around until she made it to the door. She grabbed the knob sighing. "I'm going transform into my complete half demon form later tonight." She thought pressing her head on the door. "I hope everyone would still be with me when I look different. I don't want to lose their friendship." Moving her head off the door and sighed again.

She opened her door quietly, so she wouldn't want to wake everyone up. She went over to her brother's room slowly opening the door. There in all cuteness was Koga on the floor with a blanket half on his body and half off it. Sota was half way off the bed; his head was lying next to Koga's right arm. She closed the door slowly again heading downstairs. Grandpa wasn't up yet and mom didn't start cooking until 8am, so guessing she was the only one who was wake. She walked pass the dining room not noticing that someone waiting there. Kagome walked into the kitchen getting a cold drink of water then walked out with the glass in hand.

"I guess you woke up early too," Kohana said knitting in the dining room.

"Oh, I didn't see you there mom. Yeah for some reason I woke up at 6am instead of 7:30am,"

They had a long chat about Kagome's father and some encouragement to Kagome. She smiled and hugged her mother tightly. She went up to her room falling into a sweet slumber. Grandpa woke at 7:15am for his morning exercise. Kohana was in the dinning room still knitting until 8am for making breakfast. Meanwhile in Sota's room Koga was sleep talking waking up Sota. He noticed that he was half way off his bed. He pushed himself up onto the bed looking over at Koga he smiled.

"Ka….Kagome," He slurred but Sota understood what he was saying. "Inuyasha is a mutt-face." He rolled onto his side covering himself up with the blanket.

Sota had an evil idea and wondered if he could talk to Koga while he is asleep. Maybe he would respond to his questions. He was getting excited sitting in his Indian style.

"So Koga, what plans do you have with my sister Kagome?"

Two minutes passed and he shifted in his sleep. "I want to marry her and to have lots of pups."

Sota nodded trying to think of another question. Then it hit him. "Would you protect my sister when she transform into a complete half demon. I know she won't say it out loud that she's scared."

Koga didn't respond to his question. He sighed getting off the bed trying not to wake him up. He closed the door and Koga sat up placing his palm into his forehead. "I'll promise kid. I'll protect her and help her when she needs it." He didn't remember Sota's first question but heard the second question.

He got up and looked at the door. He remembered that the people here grabbed the door handle then twisting it. He grabbed hold twisting the door handle to get it to open. Koga did and was happy he didn't get stuck. He came downstairs saw her family in the dining room eating breakfast.

Kohana looked up from setting the table. "Would you be a dear and wake up my daughter? It's time for breakfast." Koga nodded and went back upstairs again.

He opened the door and saw Kagome sleeping peaceful. He lend against the door frame crossing his arms grinning like a fox. There on the bed was Kagome sleeping and being beauty at the same time. He sighed walking over to bed knowing that her heart belonged to Inuyasha. It didn't matter to him as long as he can be by her side he was happy. That doesn't mean Koga was out of the fight on winning her heart. He smiled seeing a lump in the bed placing his hand on her shoulder if it was her shoulder. She moved a bit and went back to sleep. He tried again, but the same thing happened again. Something hit his head and remembered when he was out with Kagome he saw a guy saying that he was going to tickle his girlfriend Takara. The guy did and she laughed trying to get away, but having a good time. Koga gave an evil grin at this and loomed over her with both hands on either side of lump. With one quick motion he became to tickle her. Kagome's eyes were wide open laughing and trying to get away. Koga laughed and she knew right away who it was. She pulled away the covers trying to get away from him, but he was still tickling her. They did this for a straight two minutes.

"Ok….ok I'm….pl…please stop," Kagome laughed. "I'm…u..up!" Trying to hold in her laugh, but fell out of bed bring Koga down with her.

Kagome's body and the blanket were on top of him. When she was pushing herself up her face was near Koga's. They were very close to each other almost about to kiss again. They stayed that way for a whole minute when Koga spoke.

"My job done, time to eat," Waiting for Kagome to get off of him then pushing himself up from the floor, but the blanket made her trip catching her in the process.

Sota was wondering what was talking them so long. He climbed up the stair pushing the door open only seeing Kagome lying on top of Koga. Their lips were pressed together again. He made a sound making the both of them jumped out explaining it was an accident. Sota rolled his eyes telling them food was done and it's getting cold. He closed the door leaving the two beat red faces. They left her room and found their seats. The whole breakfast was quiet until Kagome's mother spoke.

"I made some more food for your friends and something special for Sango. They are already pack for you and ready to go," She smiled.

"Thanks mom," Kagome smiled back.

After breakfast Kagome hugged her mom while Koga was waiting outside for her. Before they left Kohana forgot something and ran over to Koga. She whispered something into his ear making his blush and nodded. Kagome was half way in the shrine where the bone eater well was.

"Be careful you two," Kohana spoke closing the door to the shrine.

They got out of the well heading towards the village where Kaede and Kirara were at. The cat demon was happy to see them jumping into Kagome's arm meowing. She was happy to be back. Before they left to see Inuyasha and the others Kagome changed into her dancer outfit and her winter cloak over it. Koga loved seeing her in it but was sad when she had to cover it up.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"How long does it take for them to come back," Inuyasha said getting irritated in the fact where Kagome had left him behind and getting the feeling that everyone was in on it.

"Don't worry she'll be back," Miroku said.

"Awww, does Inuyasha miss his master," Shippo teased.

"NO! She's not my master. She's just a weak human who can't compare to Kikyo. Beside she can't control me," He yelled not realizing that Kagome was a few miles close to them and with a loud shout. She called sit boy making Inuyasha crash to the ground hard leaving his body shape hole.

Shippo felt bad for teasing him, but calling Kagome weak well let's just say he had it coming. Kirara landed on the ground. Koga got off first helping Kagome down. She thanked him. She was pissed at the fact that Inuyasha called weak and being compared from his dead ex girlfriend. Miroku smacked his head with his palm while Sango shakes her head. Shippo was shock to hear that coming from his mouth, but for him he will always be in love with Kikyo. Akiko didn't understand why Kagome was so pissed and everyone was not so surprised by the comment he made. They wanted to smack him up side his head, but Kagome used the sit word and everything was fine again. Everyone thought after the death of her and a few years later to get over her, yet he would pull a stun like this. She walked over to Shippo to get some answers and try to understand him better.

"What's going on and who's Kikyo?" She whispered.

"Kikyo was Inuyasha first love, but this evil guy Naraku made them hate each. Naraku wanted the Jewel of Four Souls for himself and a way to do that he had too corrupt Kikyo's heart with hate. She shot an arrow into Inuyasha's heart. After she did shot him; she died. Uh…oh yeah Kikyo came back to life. Well she was like a doll with some of Kagome's soul. Kagome was a reincarnation of her. For a long story short after Kikyo died again and stayed dead. Inuyasha was still mopping around, forgetting that he had someone who was alive and cares for him," He spoke while the others were asking what took them so long.

Akiko can see the relationship was so rocky between those two and why Koga was all over Kagome. Koga didn't want her to get hurt by Inuyasha anymore. She slammed her fist into her palm smiling. "Now I will really work hard to get those two together." Shippo looked at her strange and dragged her over where the others were.

She explained what had happen, but felt some details out like she was a half wolf demon and she was going to transforming tonight. She gave Sango food that was good for her and the baby. Sango told her that she was going to have two babies. Kagome was very excited for her and Miroku. Now he was getting his wish on having children and a family. They gathered by the campfire keeping warm and trying to name Sango and Miroku's kids.

"Why don't you name your little girl Kaiya," Kagome suggested. "Oh for the boy would be Daichi." Sitting next to Koga by the fire where the crescent moon will be out soon. "Miss Sango how about Shika if it is a girl and if it is a boy then Kazuki," Akiko replied eating some ramen like Inuyasha. She was starting to enjoy this strange food.

Shippo tried to gives some names but making the others laughed and said good try. He gave a little pout making the girls gave cute sounds. The wolves were gathering around Kagome and Koga tilting their heads. Koga tried to get them away until Kagome was ready to tell everyone her secret. The wolves cent of smell and can tell what's going on, so Koga has his work cut out.

"Those names are very nice for a boy and a girl," Sango smiled placing her hand on her belly. Miroku was thinking about those names lending against the log. He did liked the boy name Kazuki and for a girl Kaiya.

Miroku told the others the names he liked and Sango agreed with it. So Kagome got the girl name and Akiko got the boy name. Kagome forgot that she was about to transform into her half demons form. Koga felt the air thicken realizing that this night Kagome would be a half demon. His pack was starting too noticed. He placed his hand on her shoulder giving the look. She didn't catch on quick but remember what the cloak figure said. She looked into Koga's eyes with worry. He placed his hand on her hair rushing it. She smiled and stood up facing everyone. They all looked at her on what was going on. Inuyasha didn't like how Koga was getting all chummy with her. Akiko and Shippo smiled at their hard work were paying off. While the rest was trying to understand what was going on.

"Everyone I have something to say," Kagome spoke getting nervous about the transforming.

"What is mom?" Akiko asked sitting across from Koga and Kagome while sitting next to Shippo and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't say anything which was a good thing until he remembered how close Koga was getting to Kagome. "Back off, you stray wolf. Kagome is my woman!" Walking over to Kagome thinking he did nothing wrong, but he was wrong.

"How dare you! I'm not your woman clearly on what you said that I was weak human who can't compare to Kikyo!" She shouted forgetting the important speech she was going to give. Tears started to fill her sad eyes. "Clearly you don't treat me like I'm your woman or you don't care about my feelings. I accepted Kikyo and I don't hate her any more. I moved on." More tears came down and she didn't want to be in the same place with Inuyasha.

Kagome ran into the woods tears flying off her cheeks like little stars in the night. Koga was about to punch him in the face but saw the crescent moon. "Damn it!" He barked really loud.

"What's wrong Boss?" Ginta asked while the wolves' wimping around their alpha.

"Kagome is in big trouble if I don't get to her something bad will happen. She's changing into her half demon form now," Running after her before he was completely gone he shouted she was turning into a half demon. Everyone stopped soaking in on what they just heard. Kagome was a half demon.

"Well I should have seen that coming?" Myoga said sitting on Inuyasha shoulder.

"Myoga, you knew everything from the beginning and you didn't tell us?" Inuyasha said getting annoyed by the fact Myoga does this kind of thing. He grabbed him with his index and thumb.

"Well I had to keep it quiet because of the cloak figure told me so," He said still being dangle from Inuyasha's fingers. "Kagome had to learn about who she was and how to deal with it. Right now she needs you'll guys support?" Everyone looked at each other than started running toward a loud cry.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Kohana was in the kitchen fixing some tea for her and for Grandpa too. She walked out trying to put on a brave face, but Grandpa saw this. He too was worried about his granddaughter. They were sipping their tea before he got the chance to say anything; however Sota came downstairs.

"Mom, Grandpa going to bed now,"

"Sota honey, let me tuck you in," Getting up from the couch placing the tea down. She disappeared upstairs with her son.

"I hope Kagome is going to be alright," Sota said getting ready for bed.

Kohana tuck him in bed kissing him on the forehead. "She'll be fine, beside Koga there to help her when she needs it. Get some sleep."

When Sota finally went to bed she came downstairs into the living room relaxing on the chair with Grandpa on the couch. He looked over to her telling not to worry. Everything will fine just have to have a little bit of faith. She nodded and went to her knitting.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Kagome where are you?" Koga shouted pushing away bushes and tree's branches until he heard a scream. He didn't like that not one bit.

He ran through the bushes finding Kagome in the river soaking wet holding herself from the pain and there was two cloak figures watching it all. He rushed towards her grabbing on to her. Her back was against his loving chest and worry arms around her fragile body. The river runs by the camp site where the others were following the sound of her cry. Everyone including the wolves came rushing towards them.

"So you'll the right real cloak figure," Koga said when the cloak figure stepped forward carrying its Kyuuketsuki Naginata in the light. "Now help her!"

The crescent moon was very strong tonight ever so brightly. The cloak figure from the park pulled his hood down. The man was quite handsome with his short black spiked hair that ends below his pointed ears smiling at Koga and Kagome. He looked over at the other figure nodding his head. The other cloak figure was smiling at them bending down in front of them with its weapon holding itself up.

"I see she is changing nicely," The woman spoke pulling back her hood. She placed her hand on Kagome's cheeks. "Koga I need you to kiss her with all your might. I know you truly loved her and with that love will bring forth her other half to life. Can you do that?" She stood back up again with a more serious tone. "If you don't she will suffer and die. Her inner wolf must be free to join the other wolves in this life time." By that time snow started to fall upon them making their surrounding very chilly yet beautiful at the same time. Little snowflakes danced in the night sky showing off their dance moves.

Koga was blushing like a mad dog. He had to kiss Kagome before, but this time for much longer time. Kagome was trying to catch her breath because the pain was too much to bear. Koga lift her up carrying her in a bridal style onto the grass. He lend over with one hand on her back tipping her head back with his other hand. He took a deep breath and kissed her with all his might. Inuyasha and the others made it only seeing Koga kissing Kagome passionately. Shippo and Akiko cheered along with Koga's pack. Inuyasha mouth fell opened. Sango and Miroku just stunned. The other didn't even bother on noticing other people there. A white light surrounded Koga and Kagome engulfing them whole. Koga didn't know what was going around him and her. All he knew he was in pure bliss. He finally can get the chance to show Kagome how much he loved her by kissing her passionately. When they saw they were gone their attention was set on the two new figures.

"Who the hell are you two?" Inuyasha shouted but saw the lady had the Jewel of the Four Souls around her neck. "You'll bring them back and that Jewel shard!"

"So you guys finally saw us. Took you long enough," The guy spoke.

"What did you say? You'll bring them back NOW!" He shouted while the others were ready to fight, but Miroku told Sango to stay with Kirara. So she did.

Inuyasha didn't stop and think by asking them where they did with them. He went full force attacking them. The male cloak figure cut himself throwing his blood on her Kyuuketsuki weapon making her weapon very powerful.

"Inuyasha look out!" Akiko shouted spreading her wings out and pulling him out of the way while the others did the same.

"Put me down. I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha barked.

"I just saved your ass from that attack. If I was you who which I'm not you should talk first before you start attacking," Akiko spat. "And another thing I'm glad I'm not you too much trouble. So you better keep a cool head." Inuyasha didn't say anything because she was right. He pouted all the way to the ground.

"I see there is someone who is smart," She said. "Now I don't want to fight."

"Then what was that throwing your weapon's power like that?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Well for starters you attack us without getting the whole story," She said putting her weapon away.

"Did the puppy get all upset?" The man laughed making Inuyasha very pissed off but she threw her arms in front of him to stop. She gave the look while she was doing that and that's all it took to keep him in line.

"Your friends are fine. Kagome needed to be in a place where she can transform without hurting anybody,"

"Then what about Koga?" Sango questioned stepping towards the group holding onto to her husband because it was getting cold. Their winter cloak made them warm, so it was a good thing they bought it. It won't last long if they don't have more heat soon.

The female cloak saw this and cast a spell to make fire. Everyone gathered around keeping warm. Koga's wolves were heading towards the cloak people. Ginta and Hakkaku sat with the others but somewhat close to the cloak people.

"I bet he got hurt. Serves him right for kissing Kagome like that," Inuyasha mumbled underneath his breath.

"Koga's fine. He knows what to do with Kagome," Myoga said jumping up and down from Sango's shoulders.

"I thought you were on Inuyasha's shoulder?" Akiko asked.

"Myoga is the one who runs away from a battle or something bad would happen," Shippo said placing his arms in his winter sleeves. She folded her wings looking at Myoga shaking her head at what she had heard.

"What do you mean Koga's fine when she told us that Kagome would hurt somebody when she transform," Miroku stepped into the conversation.

"I will answer that one," The female cloak said. "Kagome is a half wolf demon. Her father was a full blooded wolf demon and surprising her father comes from the mountain clan where Ayame lives which all will meet with her tomorrow."

With that being said no one thought in the longest time Kagome came from a family of demon wolves. Ginta and Hakkaku said that they knew she was their sister no matter what and same with the wolves. The pack can't wait to tell Koga where Kagome's line came from. Then suddenly the light reappeared around them revealing a whole new Kagome, but like every half demon they change into the human form when the New Moon comes. During the New Moon phase she can choose to turn human or stay a half demon. What the female cloak figure has in store for her is the reason why she can change if she wants too. Kagome was awake standing strong beside Koga.

"Wow, mom looks awesome as a half demon," Akiko said. "Still doesn't change that you are a half demon now." She smiled.

Kagome's eyes are yellow with sharp fangs having her nails grown into claws. Koga loved every part of her especially her pure slivery white tail. When the sun or the moon hits her fur it would shine like the stars in the sky. Her slivery white fur arm guards are just around her wrist. Her inner wolf told her before she came back to everyone was that the arm guard makes you fit in with the wolf demon clans. Also she can take off it if she wanted too. The necklace shined in the crescent moon's light. Nariko was glad that Inuyasha has given to her. Her plans were coming into play. Akiko and Shippo ran up to her hugging her. They weren't sacred for her. She was touched by the caring of those two. Kagome bend down hugging them both while her tail was wagging.

"Well that's different," Kagome giggled grabbing a hold of her tail. "It's soft and silky." Oh Koga was trying so hard not to jump Kagome but he was keeping his inner wolf at bay. Her pheromones were off the charts for him. She was getting close to her heat cycle. He would have to deal with Inuyasha and the other male demons with Kagome's pheromones. He walked over to her whispering into her ear. She nodded and he took off trying to calm himself. The female cloak figure smiled walking up to her while the guy walked over to the campfire. Akiko and Shippo went over to the camp fire pulling on Kagome hand. She smiled telling them she will be there soon. So they went off ahead leaving them to talk.

"I'm guessing you heard what he said then,"

"Yes, I did. What was your thought on it? Don't worry about Inuyasha hearing you. I put up a barrier,"

"After he told me and out of sight I blushed. He said I was giving off some strong pheromones and told me to be careful,"

"Do you know what he means?"

"Uh….let me guess I would go into heat every month just my monthly period. Must fight hormones males of all types,"

"Yep," She smiled. "So don't be surprised when Inuyasha, Ginta, and Hakkaku might come on strong and don't forget Koga. For Shippo he hasn't hit the mature level yet, so he and Miroku are safe to be around.

They walked over towards the other and sat down. Kagome was in the middle between Sango and the female cloak figure. The male cloak figure was next to his partner. Everyone in the group was wondering what the names of their new friends were and who they are.

"You should give back the Jewel of Four Souls back to us," Miroku said.

"I don't think so. The jewel belongs to her," He said pointing at his partner.

"Why not!" Inuyasha growled. It took so long getting the jewel back and she had taken it.

"Because it's rightful mine," She barked back showing her fangs.

"What do you mean yours?" Kagome asked then Myoga jumped out from Sango's shoulders coughing into his hands.

"You know the story of Midoriko. A priestess who fought so many demons hundreds of years ago and her soul went into crystallization form making the Shikon Jewel.

"Yeah, we knew that," Everyone said but Akiko kept quiet because she didn't know that until now.

"Well, you are looking at her daughter, Nariko," He spoke. On what he said everyone had to do a double take on Nariko.

"I thought Midoriko didn't have children," Miroku said.

"She is a woman and fell in love with a demon. A good demon just so you guys know." She smiled. "Oh on my right his name is Kazuo. He's my husband."

"If I may ask, how old are you, Nariko and Kazuo?" Akiko asked.

"Let's just say I knew Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father along with Myoga and Totosai. At times I want to smack all three of them." She laughed at the thought then seeing Inuyasha's face.

"Is that true Myoga?" Shippo asked.

"Sure is. She helped Inuyasha's father when he needed help," He said.

"What? My father asking for help! What kind of help?" Inuyasha shouted but calmed down. He wanted to know what his father asked for help. So the best was to stay calm. He can catch more flies with honey then with vinegar.

"Well, he asked how to talk to women and court them," She smiled. "Your dad sucked at combating with women." Her husband laughed at this.

"One of the reasons I'm keeping the jewel shard is because the damage it cause. Not saying during those times were all bad. For example, all of you found each other this way. Without the Shikon Jewel broken up none of you would have met," She pointed out making everyone stop and think. She was right. How they met was due to the fact of the Shikon Jewel weather it was good or bad.

They all asked question about their new friends lives. They were happy to talk about their past and some were left unsaid. The others were fine by that. Without warning they heard some snoring. They looked over and saw Shippo and Akiko asleep along with Kirara. They smiled then looking at each other to get some rest. By then Koga came back and slept beside or kind close to Kagome. The next morning was a cool morning air. The birds started to sing and the daytime animals were ready to play or whatever animals do in the daytime. Kagome's ears twitched to the noise lifting her head and yawning. When she stretched she made a cute sound. Nariko was up before everyone and was down by the river. She walked down squatting side her.

"So how was your sleep?" She spoke while cleaning her hands in the river.

"When I closed my eyes it was hard to get to sleep with the new sounds, but when I got comfortable it went smoothly," She said smiling then splashing some water on her face.

"I'm glad you'll getting used to your new body," Standing up and saw her husband getting up and doing a silly stretch. She sighed then laugh making Kagome confused.

She looked down at her. "When you have been married for a long time sometimes your partner makes you laugh at the simplest things."

"That is nice,"

"One day you too have something to laugh about when you get married,"

Meanwhile while Nariko and Kagome were talking on the other side of the river. Kazuo looked over smiling at his wife after doing some more stretches. He walked over to Koga squatting down and poked him in his side. He didn't wake up which was pissing him off. They had to get going soon. He had some questions need to be answer and he was going to get. He got up and placed one leg on either side of Koga's belly. Of course he squat down barely touching the other demon. His wife watching on how to wake people up is the dumbest thing he does, but it does bring a good show when it happens. Nariko told Kagome not to worry and she nodded. Everyone was still asleep, not for long.

"LOVER BOY!" Kazuo shouted with an evil ass grin. He had everyone sat up quickly staring at him and Koga which he was stunned and pissed about being awoken up that way. If it was Kagome who woke him scratch the yelling part. He wouldn't have mind. "Did you really have to do wake me up that way?" Still lying down on the ground.

"Yes, I did. I was bored beside my wife would kill me if I did that to her, so you were the best choice beside Inuyasha over there," He grinned stepping away from Koga and looked over at his wife who was shaking her head but saw laugher there.

Everyone was now up and don't know what to do next. Their whole journey was getting back the Shikon Jewel, but finding out they can't get it back at all.

"Now what are we going to do?" Shippo asked ribbing his eyes.

"Well by the clue I left you guys with the Kappa. You guys were heading in the right direction,"

"That was stupid how you tricked us on giving us a Kappa instead of you and living us an Iris flower," Inuyasha said.

"It was my husband's idea for the Kappa, but I did enjoyed very much. I was the one who left the flower," She grinned. "Beside you guys were right on both counts. One was the meaning friendship, but it could also mean faith or hope. The second part was Ayame mean Iris. There is a reason why I wanted you guys to go visit her and the group of wolves."

Koga and his pack mates were sniffing the air and she was right. A few more miles and would enter the Northern wolf tribe who are the rulers of the mountains. "She's right. We're getting close," Koga said.

"Before we go. Have any of you see Luna my pet snake?" Kazuo asked.

"Wait! It was your snake!" Kagome shouted with a hint of blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Akiko asked walking towards her.

Kagome shake the image out of her head and told her other than the image that it scared her. Koga remembered that and blushed too turning away from everyone else. Only Nariko knew what was really going on with those blushes. Everything settled down and ate some breakfast before heading off to the Northern Mountains.

****************************XxXxX******************************

The Northern wolf tribes were relaxing in the sun. Sometimes it was hard to get sun out there, but when they do they take advantage of it. The wolves were lying out on borders and some next to them enjoying the heat. The wolf demon tribes just finished hunting and were pleased. They killed five deer, two rabbits, some birds along with fruits and nuts they found. They were preparing for a festival of the wolves. It happens once every year hundred years. Meanwhile Ayame was by the river cleaning herself for the festival with the other females wolf demons. They placed some flowers in their hair to make themselves look good to the males and some of their mates. Suddenly a female wolf stopped by howling about humans and strange demons were on their land. The little wolf demons were playing the river not realizing what was going on

"As leader of this tribe after Grandfather died I will check this out and make sure the trespassing will leave without _much_ damage," With that she got fully dressed asking the female wolf to company her on where she found these human and demons. Along with her wolf demon pack too.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Oh that's new," Sango spoke.

"What's wrong, love?" Miroku asked.

"Oh nothing is wrong but the babies just kicked," She smiled placing her hand on her belly. "Everything is fine." Miroku sighed in relief.

They were walking through the mountain forest enjoying the view and good weather. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome into a new light. Never in his wildest dreams that Kagome had half demon blood running through her veins let alone a wolf demon blood. He sighed.

"Maybe fate is telling me that Kagome was meant to go with Koga. I always made Kagome cry or upset. I compared her to Kikyo which I know it's dumb," He sighed again making Akiko glanced at him. She walked over and asked if everything is fine. He snapped out of his day thought and lie saying he was fine. He didn't want her to be in the mess he had created.

The out of nowhere arrows were coming though the forest trees. The arrows ripping its way through the leaves of the trees not caring what life may live up there. Their sole mission is to hit a target whatever that might be. Not caring if it's the old, young, male or female its job must hit something whatever the cost. Everyone took cover making sure no one was hurt, but they were wrong. Sango was hit in the right shoulder and leg while Shippo got in his left shoulder. Kagome was almost hit but Ginta pushed her to the ground making him get hit in the back. Miroku took his wife behind a huge tree trying to stop the bleeding. Hakkaku dragged Shippo and Ginta behind there too trying not to have so much blood coming out. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga call out Adamant Barrage throwing in the direction of the arrows, but it kept coming. Akiko spread out her midnight wings pulling out two feathers as weapons.

"We'll go and take care of the wounded," Kazuo said grabbing his wife hand.

They made it on the other side of the tree. He went to work on Sango first while his wife Nariko told Shippo to take a deep breath. She broke the arrow making Shippo cried out. Then she pulled the arrow out placing a cloth over his wound.

"Everything will be alright little one," Nariko said and started to sing trying to calm everyone down. She went over and helped Ginta who has seven arrows on his back. She told Hakkaku to press on the cloth for Shippo. One by one she pulled them out trying not to hurt him so much. He tried his best not to cry out but failed.

"Well I'm guessing I'm going to try out my new skills," Kagome said trying to bring her inner wolf alive.

Koga saw Kagome getting ready to fight with her claws. Her fangs started to grow and when an arrow flew towards her face. She swiped it down. He was impressed on how well she was doing. Koga knocked some arrows down too making sure everyone on the other side were ok. Akiko went up into the air flapping her wings making a storm of wind destroying the arrows.

"Who's out there? Inuyasha shouted blocking the arrows with his sword. "Show yourself you cowards!" He was pissed that his friends were getting hurt.

The arrows stopped coming and Miroku was worried and pissed that his wife was hurt and the babies too. The figures came out of the forest standing in front of them with the arrows at Inuyasha and the others. There was at least twenty in the group. Other has spears in one hand and swords in the next.

"Look at what we got here," Their leader spoke walking out from behind the group grinning.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. Give me some ideas for this story and see if I can place it in there. If not then I will put it someplace else in my other stories. When I see one I will put the username who had an idea in my stories to give credit to them. It's fun to see how many ideas are out there for a story. To me that's fun to read them. It brings joy to see the reviews.

I hope everyone is doing well and safe. Take care. ^_^


	13. Ch12 Fly on the Wings of Love

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

Sorry it took so long. I was having trouble coming up with ideas and side track of other stories I am writing on here. Please forgive me ^_^

The idea came from KKthen where Kagome is going to get some competition for Koga. I hope you like it. All like it.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Fly on the Wings of Love

The thieves were in front of our group pointing their weapons at them with two demons on collars. These demons don't look happy. Their collars had ancient symbols on it which control the strongest demons creatures. The leader of the group stepped forward asking for their stuff and the women. Good thing the others were on the other side of the tree so the thieves didn't see them. Kazuo finished up healing Sango and Shippo and now it was Hakkaku turn. Ginta was helping his pack friend. Before she went on the other side where Kagome and the others were told her husband that she was going to help them. He nodded and kissed her on the hand. She walked around the tree seeing what she's up against.

"How did they get Haruki creatures?" Nariko thought walking up to Kagome. She would like to know and she would be getting an answer. Koga, Inuyasha, Akiko and some of the wolves went towards Nariko. She told everyone to calm down in a whisper. The demons were rare and didn't want to be bothered by any humans or other demons. The creatures are intertwined with a cat and snake beast. It has a snake's tail with cat ears are pointed up so it can hear well. Their eyes are like snakes and their bodies are the size of a bangle tiger. When they get really mad or are defending their family they use their fangs dripped with poisons.

"We'll be taking your ladies and kill the rest of you guys!" The leader spoke with the snap of his finger the Haruki were ready for attack. One more snap and they'd be set loose on the group.

"Before you attack can you enlighten me on how you got those Haruki?" Nariko asked crossing her arms slightly leaning to the right.

"It was simple. We found them asleep and this old guy gave us these collars which control them," He said with another snap of his finger the Haruki went after Inuyasha and the others. The two were weaving in and out of each other until they reached their target.

"Well, I must find this old man. Must keep the leader alive until I get what I need out of him," Nariko thought pulling out her weapon getting ready to fight. "They can't be too hurt. We must keep them alive." She shouted to the others nodding of her order.

These Haruki creatures swiped at Inuyasha first. He lifted his sword blocking the claws that was heading towards him. One of the Haruki was on Inuyasha's sword showing its fangs at him while he was being pushed back and getting ready to fall on the ground. These beasts were heavy. Koga went in helping Inuyasha out kicking the Haruki off of him. The thieves were smiling on how the guys were going to die soon.

"Everyone don't kill them but knock them out. I will explain later!" Nariko shouted having another Haruki ran towards her and Kagome.

The Haruki swiped at them but she moved out of the way in time. Nariko gave her a look and she understood. Kagome jumped onto the demon's back riding it.

"Kagome do you think you can handle this demon creature while I go after the thieves? It shouldn't take long," She said giving a silly grin.

When the thieves heard this they were pissed. They were the worst thieves that ever roamed the country side. They were all riled up and Nariko just smiled. Her husband peeked around the tree seeing if his wife needed any help with those thieves. So far she had it in the bag. He hid back behind the tree keeping an eye on Sango if anything he missed while treating her. Nariko dropped her cloak on the ground making a loud thud. Kagome and the others were keeping the demon creatures at bay for her to take down the thieves. Kagome and Akiko were at one Haruki while Inuyasha and Koga were at the other one. Nariko took charge running at them with full force holding her weapon at her side. She bit her left thumb drawing out blood to place it on her Kyuuketsuki Naginata. The guys were flying towards her ready to knock her off her high horse thinking she can defeat every last one of them. The blood was on the blade making it glow. Inuyasha looked over succeeding on not killing the creature.

"She's using her blood to draw power. This is going to be good. I'm glad I'm not on this end of her wave blast," He shuddered at the thought of that much power coming out.

Not too long after she wiped out the thieves and kept the leader alive for the time being. "Now tell me who this old man that gave you these collars is?" she said lifting him by the scruff of his collar.

"He came out of nowhere at our camp site asking if we would want to be powerful. Of course we wanted it. After he told us where to find these Haruki creatures and how not to get kill when sneaking up to one." He trembled with fear of being killed. "He has a scar over his left cheek with yellow eyes. Can I go now?" He told everything he knew about this old guy. Right before she let him go a spear pierced through his chest. She dropped the body to ground making Inuyasha and the others ready for round two of fighting realizing it was Ayame and her pack. Ayame looked at the bloody battle field then looked at Inuyasha.

"What happened here?" She ordered.

Koga explained what happen. Ayame was amazed how this woman named Nariko took down all these men. She looked over and saw two Haruki lying on the ground knocked out. She heard about them but never really saw them up close. Kagome went around the tree before Ayame got the chance to see her real good.

"Everything is fine now. Is everyone ok back here?" She asked kneeling down in front of Shippo.

"I'm fine Kagome. Kazuo did a nice job healing me and my babies along with everyone," Sango smiled grabbing Miroku's hand so he won't worry too much.

All of them walked out behind the tree looking for their group but instead they saw northern wolf demons pack and dead bodies all over. Kazuo walked up to his wife smiling at her handy work.

"Koga who are those three?" Ayame asked while her men were behind her.

"What do you mean? You know Kagome, but the other two are friends of the group," He said waving his hands at Kagome to come here. She walked over standing in front of Ayame and right beside Koga. She was speechless seeing Kagome looking the way she did.

"How did she become a half demon? I would have never thought that she was a half demon let alone a wolf demon,"

"I found out by my mother. My father was a full blooded wolf demon from the mountains," Kagome said being shy on her looks because everyone wolf demon from Ayame's pack was staring at her. Koga didn't like the way the men were looking at her.

"She does smell like us. Funny how fate walks in," Ayame said almost growled but kept it together. "Who killed all these men?"

"That would be me," Nariko said smiling waving her arm. "If you don't mind I am going to destroy these nasty collars. She walked to the Haruki placing her hands over to the first collar. "Ha mate botachi su no da ga." The collar glowed and broke apart. The Haruki woke up looking at her but didn't show its fangs. Nariko smiled and went over to the other creature doing the same spell. The other one woke up too seeing its mate alive. Both creatures licked her face and then disappeared into the forest.

Ayame was impressed how she handled those creatures. She took everyone back to her wolf den of her tribe. She was pissed off for one Kagome was like her a wolf demon and two she looked good. Thirdly, she was also a member of the wolf demon tribe on the Northern Mountain. When the group saw the other wolf demons they were shy and ready to attack if Ayame gave the order.

"These people are friends of mine. So treat them nicely," She barked showing her fangs showing whose boss.

Everyone in the wolf den loved Kagome as one of their own. The men loved her more. The way her tail shines in the light or the way she moves when she walks. This made Koga very happy expect for the men drooling over her. He went over to her smiling and she smiled too. Ayame walked up to Koga just in time for Kagome to walk over to Nariko for some question. Shippo jumped on her back making her giggle.

Ayame knew that she couldn't win Koga's heart because it was already taken by Kagome. She told him that she found another mate. He was very happy for her. She went over to Kagome pulling her away from everybody. This made Koga worried about the other males might try something funny to win Kagome over but Nariko stepped in and shook her head at Koga. She smacked up side his head telling him not to worry and he can trust Kagome. He rubbed his sore head and nodded.

"She'll be fine," She said pushing him away from them while asking him some question about the festival. Ayame took Kagome over by some old cherry blossom trees in a little valley. They sat down underneath one.

"You better make him happy Kagome or I will rip your throat out," Ayame growled trying to sound threatening but not over doing it much.

"Trust me I won't. I care about him. He's helped me when I didn't ask for it and helped me when I transformed into what you see now. Besides I don't have to hide my feelings for him anymore because Inuyasha let me go," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I can see that. You are very beautiful, but I look even better," She smiled standing up showing off her body. They both laughed at that. She sat back down again.

"So who is this wolf mate of yours, Ayame?" She asked.

Ayame blushed. "His name is Yadama,"

They talked some more. Kagome laughed and thought how she was looking out for Koga. They came back from the valley of the blossom. Everyone was enjoying each other's company. Then Kagome howled which made everyone shock because she was _really_ good at it. They asked how she learned it. She told them how she learned when she was little. It was getting late and the festival was about to start tomorrow. The females brought Kagome, Akiko, Nariko, and Sango to the hot spring. Sango was enjoying more because it let her float and not feel too heavy. There the female wolves joined with her and Koga wishing he could come too but for him and the other males were finishing up for the festival.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Morning came through the little wolves den up in the mountains. The male and female were sleeping in the seperate dens. Akiko woke up first looking around the den. She smiled how peaceful everyone was being. The wolves were lying on top of each other and others were sleeping next to each other. The female demons were like the wolves. Kagome was sleeping next her while her tail wagging back and forth.

"She must have been having a good dream," She thought. She looked over at Sango holding her belly then at Ayame all curled up in a ball. She walked out of the cave getting some fresh air. Not too far from the where the females are sleeping saw Inuyasha sitting looking up in the sky. She spread out her wings and flew over to him.

"Good Morning, Inuyasha,"

He looked up seeing her then need to do a double take. She was flying towards him and the sunlight was making her. Oh he couldn't think of a word to describe the moment. She landed wondering why Inuyasha looked like a fool with the strange face. She walked up to him waving her hand in his face. Few seconds later he snapped out of it.

"Oh hi Akiko," He said.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?"

"I was wondering why you are up so early,"

Inuyasha didn't say much for a little bit until he had to get something off his chest. He didn't want to wake Miroku to ask what to do, but no one was up yet. Akiko was the next best thing to ask because one she is a female and two she was here. "I think I will let Kagome go and be with Koga."

Akiko was shocked by what he was saying. Was he being a bigger man about this? Shippo and her plan had worked. "I think that's a good idea and go tell her when she is up. The wolves' festival is today. My dad told me when I was little he was friends with a wolf demon. Here is where they find their true mate or bond with their lover, or even making their mating wish would last a healthy life for them and their pups." Inuyasha just sat there quietly listening to her speak.

An hour passed on them talking to each other until everyone in their group was awake. Akiko saw Kagome pulling on Inuyasha's shoulder to go and talk to her. He stood up and sighed. She too stood up placing both hands on her back and tilting to the left side a little smiling. Miroku walked outside the cave wondering she was doing. She explained on what she said to Inuyasha. Miroku just smiled at her bravely because he would have barked and pouted like a little child.

"Well I hope he does it right and be careful with Kagome because she can be scary at times just like Sango." He shivered at the thought of his wife being mad at him.

They saw the others walking out of the cave then saw Inuyasha talking to Kagome. She jumped onto his back. They guessed he was going to talk to her alone. Inuyasha took Kagome a little far from the caves site. They were in the middle of the woods.

"Uh…I…I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately," He said anxiously seeing if he made it in time with his apology. Kagome didn't say anything much, but she walked over to him giving him a hug saying thank you. After they talked some more Kagome was free from Inuyasha's claws. They came back to the others and were ready for the festival. Miroku and Shippo were happy with be with their group. Ayame came by running with a big smile and with a hint of worry.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Well, do you see Koga over there?" She asked pointing her finger. Kagome saw other female wolf demons hitting on Koga hard. "Koga is the leader of his clan which is big help on finding a mate faster. Of course the other males don't like him for that, but what can you do."

"Makes sense on how Koga is the top wolf and all the females want to carry his pups," Akiko said boldly.

"Well he's looks like the ladies man," Shippo said. "He reminds me of Miroku when we were looking for Naraku."

Kagome didn't say anything while the others looked worried about her. Inuyasha was pissed at Koga for flirting with other females in front of Kagome. Koga was trying to get away from the other females so he could catch Kagome for the festival. He told the females to look over there and well you guessed it. They looked so Koga got an opportunity to disappear from their claws. He tried to make his way to Kagome and asked for her hand for the festival, but suddenly the male wolf demons that are not taken went after Kagome surrounded the girls pushing Inuyasha, Miroku, Kazuo, and Shippo out of the way. Oh this made Inuyasha pissed. Kagome tried to be polite on not accepting their offer. Koga was getting close to huge group but the female wolf demons found him again pulling him away from Kagome. Ayame saw Kagome was being really nervous and told the men she was taken. They whimper at that and left her alone. The guys of their group came back and Inuyasha wanted to punch them for making Kagome feel uneasy. Miroku hugged his wife.

"Oh do you guys mind if you help Koga get away from the females," Nariko asked. The men sighed and left the women alone for a bit. "Ok down to business, when you are mated your heat that goes on every month will only attract to your mated partner and no other males. So you don't have to worry about the other male demons to come and hump you," Nariko said making Ayame nodded in agreement, so Akiko soon will have to deal with the male demons until she find her mate. Female demons had it rougher than the male demons just by the fact the females can't control their heat well enough. Kagome blushed. Sango was happy that she doesn't have to worry about that problem.

"Kagome, listen to me carefully. This year the females are the ones who asked the males to be their mates. Also when both male and female hit their high levels of maturity they can mate. The females placed their flower in their hair. When the males say yes they take the flower out of their hair. Once that's done the both of you will go to the cherry blossom valley where I just took you. You two will howl into the night saying you are together now and forever underneath the moon," She said holding her hand. "After that's over and done we eat and enjoy the festival. The older wolves and the ones already mated will help make the food and play music."

"Where do I go to get a flower to give to Koga?"

"The other females are going now. Oh be ready because they will fight for the best flower to give to their mates,"

"Oh….fun," She spoke giving a nervous smile.

"You guys are not welcome in this. Just stay here with the males while me and Kagome get the flowers," She said grabbing her hand pulling towards down from the caves.

"I hope Kagome will be ok," Shippo said.

"Yeah, mom will kick ass," Akiko smiled. "GO MOM." Everyone stopped and stare at the strange group Ayame brought with her. They dismissed it and carried on with the festival.

"Kagome is going to have some competition for Koga. That'll be good for her!" Nariko smirked. Sango agreed while Akiko just hope she would do well and fight all those other female wolf demons away from her dad.

****************************XxXxX******************************

The female wolf demons ran around jumping over fallen logs to find the best flower for their future mates. Ayame stopped Kagome from Running. "Kagome Most of the females are heading towards the cliff where the blood flowers are. They grow on vines which should to be too hard to get. We need to get there before they do." Kagome nodded and followed her through a clearing in the forest.

They made it not a moment to spare. It was very windy up there blowing their hair into the wind. The clouds were passing by with a little cold, but just right. "Kagome get ready because I see the other females coming. There's not a lot of them."

Ayame told her it was just below the cliff. She saw a little path leading down. Ayame was right behind her. They made it hearing the other females coming. Kagome was amazed how the flowers grew inside the large cave. It wasn't deep but the flowers were there in all its glory. The flower was pure red with inside dark purple. She looked around to find the best looking flower. Then she spotted a flower which was away from the other flowers. The flower she wanted was way at the top that was going to be a problem but not as much as now the other females came in. Their loud chit chats to one another about getting their mates and starting a family. Kagome was so close on getting the one flower but this short brown hair girl got it before she could. Few seconds later all the flowers are gone or stomped on. Everyone left with smiles on their faces but Ayame stayed behind.

"Don't worry there's other flowers you can choose from. Follow me," She placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome smiled and headed out of the cave. Ayame didn't get a flower because she wanted something special and knowing Kagome she wanted the same thing. They traveled back into the forest looking for the right flower. Kagome saw something and stopped her wolf friend. She pointed to a little waterfall showing a brilliant little rainbow. Ayame face lit up and dragged her over to the waterfall. Right next to the waterfall were twin flowers. They were pure white with a hint of light blue on the tips of the petals. She picked them up smiling and handing one to Kagome. It was getting dark and they found the flower that match on who they are. When they got back the other females got their mates and some still going after Koga. Ayame pushed her towards him and smiled. She smiled back and showing that Koga was hers.

"Easy ladies!" He shouted trying step away. "I….I'm…"

"Koga's MINE!" Kagome shouted making the females stop and looked at her. She walked passed them holding up a beautiful flower which match her ears and tail. Finally she got the chance to be with someone who really wanted her. She was not going to be taken away from her. Koga smiled at her. It made his day when he heard that she was his. He stayed put because she was getting close to him. He can smell her sweetness. "Koga, will you be my mate?"

"You don't know how long I've waited for this. Yes, I will be your mate now and forever," Koga kissed her hand and grabbed the flower from her hair. "This flower fits you nicely.

Kagome took Koga to the valley of the blossom. They did what Ayame told her to do just like every other mate couple did. After they got done they went over to their friends enjoying the festival. All night you hear the couples howl into the night. Nariko and Kazuo were very proud of Kagome for embracing her new life. Inuyasha was sad but happy to see Kagome smile. Akiko saw this placing her hand on his hand. Inuyasha looked at her seeing how she can tell when he was upset. She smiled saying it's for the best making him smile in return. Shippo was enjoying dancing with the wolves then Akiko joined in the fun. Everyone was laughing and enjoying each other company. Nariko noticed the new couples weren't around. There were some but not a lot. She was sitting next to Kagome; she leaned in whispering something making her blush. She nodded taking Koga by his hand. Their friends didn't noticed when they were gone.

They found a tree little away from the caves. There was a river running by the tree they were at. Koga was lying on Kagome's lap feeling the cold breeze on them. The fire in front gave a glow on them making them warm. The night sky smiled down at the lovely couple knowing it made the world seem right. He looked so peaceful taking a nap. Kagome looked up from the river shock on how many fireflies are floating around like little stars on Earth. She gave a soft smile then her eyes wonder up and down on the alpha male body. He was well tone and some scars. Her eyes moved up more landing on his face. "He looks like an angel," She thought without her knowing. Kagome leaned down placing her lips on to his with a soft touch. Koga felt something sweet smelling of this girl wonderful scent. He had to kiss back if he didn't he would smack himself for it. So he kissed back hard with passion. He asked for permission by licking her bottom lips. She granted his wish. Oh how his tail made a thud sound on the cold ground of simple happiness he was granted. His tail was making an angel while kiss the only woman he ever truly love. It was pure bless getting the chance to taste her fully. As a wolf they are touchy when it comes to people they love and protect. They realized they need air at some point time. They pulled away all blushing like they never kiss like that well they haven't. Koga was speechless rubbing the back of his neck. Kagome looked anywhere but Koga. He thought she was being really cute.

"Kagome right now I want you so bad but I'm controlling myself not to jump you," She blushed smiling on the fact he was controlling himself.

They both stood up from the base of the trunk. They were about to leave when she walked over to him kissing him on the lips again but this time it was gentle. Kagome was pleased on the look on Koga's face then walking away by swinging her hips. He had to smack himself to keep his self together and he did. He ran towards her and everyone too.

They were getting close to the mountains where the snowflakes falls along with little fireflies lighting up the night like little stars. Not too far away pass the waterfall of spirits lies a cave of sorrow. It started to glow. Nariko woke up feeling something wrong. She looked over at Kagome seeing as she was fine. She went back to sleep.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

"Ha mate botachi su no da ga." I made it up which was fun to do for a spell. ^_^


	14. Ch13 Listen to Your Heart

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

Sorry it took so long. I was having trouble coming up with ideas again but got help by Shinchan0999. It took some time getting started but the chapter is here and done. Yay! Two more go. Please forgive me ^_^ bow in shame. Ok on with the story.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Listen to Your Heart

Kagome's group stayed there for two more days making the total three. Kagome learned a lot from Ayame showing her how to use her sense of smell along with listening to her inner wolf about things. Kagome hugged her. They were like sisters now which made Koga very pleased. Inuyasha was happy to see Kagome smiling and laughing. He hadn't seen that in her for a while since they were on the road together. Akiko was being a little bit braver about going after Inuyasha. She was scared to tell Kagome her feelings for him. She took a deep breath and decided to tell her. Kagome didn't mind because she wanted him to be happy. Maybe with Akiko he could finally be happy. She gave her blessing. Akiko hugged her and ran off to find Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango couldn't wait to see their babies. Morning light shone though both caves waking everyone one slowly.

Kagome stretched looking over to check Nariko, but she wasn't there. She felt Akiko stir in her sleep next to her. She placed her hand on her shoulder trying to wake her up.

"It's time to leave now," She whispered soothingly to her. Akiko opened her eyes seeing her mother over her. She smiled getting up and placing her hands above her head then tilting to the side for a good long stretch.

Not long after they said their good-byes to the Northern wolf tribe. Kagome had made another ally along with the Northern wolf tribe. Now that the group didn't have to look for the Jewel shard they could go back to Kaede's village. As they were getting further away from the mountain it was getting warmer. It was afternoon when they found a village few miles away from the mountain side and not too far from the village there was waterfall which was hiding a cave. When they got there the people were worried about the demons and the humans who traveled with them.

"I'm guessing this village doesn't like demons or half demons," Miroku said bringing his wife closer to him, Kirara was also on guard.

"We don't want your _kind_ or the humans that deal with them in our village!" One of the villagers threw a rock at them. It didn't hit any of them which were a good thing. There was a young woman who looked worried for the travelers. She ran off looking for something.

"We're not leaving this place. How dare you?" Akiko yelled.

"We've had enough of you demons and you demon lovers for placing us with this curse!" The young man shouted throwing another rock at the travelers.

Akiko was about to destroy this man, but Kagome stepped in pulling her back. She told her no matter what there are people in this world who are close minded. She calmed down and the guy was lucky that her mom held her back. The group left but camped on the outskirts of the village. They were talking about the curse and wondered if a demon and a human in this village caused such things. Inuyasha said good riddance. Sango and Kagome gave him the look but kept quiet. Shippo chuckled at that and so did Koga. They found a huge tree where the some of the roots were bending and at the base of the tree was a big hole. It looked like it could fit at least five people in there. Inuyasha was pissed but he was used to it. It goes to the ones who were half demons. Also the humans who are involved get hurt too. Kazuo talked about messing with the villagers mind and Inuyasha agreed. Akiko learned a couple things from Shippo about making Inuyasha very nervous. When they were getting close to the village they were at Akiko made a joke making Inuyasha pissed. He chased her around on the ground then she took off in the air. He shouted it was unfair and to come down to fight fairly. Akiko was getting on Inuyasha's nerves. Koga was pleased and same with Shippo. They would give her some ideas to bother him some more when he wasn't around. All three grinned while looking at him. Kagome looked over at Nariko seeing she was upset.

"Nariko are you alright?" Kagome asked making everyone stop what they were doing and wonder what was going on.

"Something feels off and I don't like it. I'm going to check it out to see what's making me feel like this," She spoke standing up bringing her weapon with her. Kazuo also stood up but was stopped by her hand on his chest. "You must stay here and keep an eye on things while I'm gone. It's an order, now obey." With that she left without another word.

He sat down pissed, but he couldn't stop his wife if she had a reason to do so. Miroku knew not to cross your wife and felt for him on that.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Nariko looked around the woods and found a waterfall. She thought this must be the place where she was getting strange vibes. A rustle came through the bushes and she got her weapon ready for what would come. There out of the bushes was that same woman who ran away in the village the day before. She held out her hands in peace. Nariko lowered her weapon down and asked about the curse. She explained the whole story and that she had witnessed and the murder in the village. After the murder a strange wind covered their village. They were all dead by sunrise. Nariko was confused how this girl was still alive and talking her to her. The woman also explained that their spirits were bound to the village and the land. The only way to lift the curse was to be nice to demons and their lovers. A tear ran down her face while she was saying how sorry she was for how the villagers treated them. Nariko held out her hand saying it was nothing and not to worry. Nariko said she would try to think of some way to lift the curse. The woman thanked her and took off. Nariko thought this might overwhelm Kagome and Koga, but she had to try. When she left a strange light glowed again.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Five hours passed and no sign of Nariko. Kazuo was getting impatient and as he was about to get up she came back with tears in her eyes. He ran over to his wife hugging her. It was hard to make her cry this much especially in front of other people. They stayed a few feet away. The group didn't like this and they were wondering how this strong woman could be so beaten. He pulled her back watching them talking. He was nodding at what she was saying. Inuyasha and the demons couldn't hear anything that they were saying. After Nariko calmed down she came over towards the group and sat down for dinner. Kazuo too followed after sitting behind her. They all ate in silence until Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"What in hell was that?" He snapped. Nariko looked over with a pissed look on her face making Inuyasha flinch. She sighed. Everyone was wondering what had happened to her. She may as well say it, but not all of it.

"I don't usually cry like that and it is rare so don't get use to it. The reason I was so emotional was the story I was told," She said placing her meal down. Her husband was rubbing her shoulder. "Remember when one of the villagers threw rocks?"

"How can I not?" Koga replied sarcastically.

"Well there was a woman who ran away from that. When I was searching for the cause that had me acting weird, she found me and told me the story of the village and the waterfall cave," Everyone was caught up in the story and wanted to know what was so bad to make her cry. "Well a long time ago one of the most beautiful women in the village fell in love with a male Northern wolf tribe member. The villagers found out and were set on killing the demon. She was meant to marry the lord of their country, but she refused to marry a man who she didn't love. They thought she had been brainwashed and locked her up. This didn't stop the male wolf from finding her. They escaped heading towards his home. She didn't want to leave her younger sister alone without explanation so she left behind hints about why they didn't run away when they first met." She took a sip of her tea wetting her lips and making her throat wet as well. Kazuo was rubbing her shoulder letting her know it was ok to continue with the story. Kagome was sitting next to Koga holding his hand. Ginta and Hakkaku and the wolves' were enthralled by the story. They liked story telling.

"They made love that night. He told her he would find a place where it would be safe and he would come back for her. One of the villagers saw this act and told the head elder. In the middle of the night she was taken. He came back smelling blood and fear. He was now pissed. He smelled her running towards the waterfall. She was dirty and was now of no use for the lord. He made it but only in time to see his lover about to be killed. He ran towards the culprits killing them at the same time one of them stabbed him really good. A lot of blood was spilled that night," She had to stop because what happened next was very sad and upsetting. She continued. Everyone was holding their breath. "He crawled over to her seeing that she'd been raped. The villagers told her she was filthy and unfit. She wouldn't mind having sex with any man. He growled at the sight, yet he was losing a lot of blood. He pulled her onto his lap tears running his face. He died right there smiling at the warmth of her. It was his last good memory before he died. She screamed cursing the villagers for what they did to her and her life. Her hatred towards them grew drawing a demon who would make her wish come true. The demon did; however there was a price to pay. She had to bind to the waterfall and he made a cave."

When she was done with the story the females cried and Shippo cried too. Koga rubbed Kagome's back trying to make her feel better. Miroku was hugging his wife and telling her everything was going to be ok. Then everyone in the group was pissed how the villagers were so close minded. Inuyasha patted Akiko's head. She smiled at that.

"Do you want to see the falls and the cave?" Nariko asked. Everyone said yes and wanted to pay their respects to the dead couple.

They headed off towards the waterfall. When the group got closer Kagome and Koga disappeared making the others worry. Then Nariko also disappeared leaving without a trace. Now the group was worried when they saw three balls of light heading towards the falls and straight into the cave. They jumped through the water to get inside the cave. Kazuo lifted one of his hands and snapped making a spark come to life. There in his hand was fire dancing around his exposed flesh.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Shippo asked.

"I was born with the ability. Nariko said she had a use for it and I was very pleased," He grinned like a fox. "Ok, time to find the others." So they started walking further down in the belly of the cave.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Nariko woke up first holding her head. She looked over to see Kagome and Koga lying next to each other in front of an altar. She got up to walk over towards them until she was stopped by a beautiful lady. It was the young lady from the village who had told her everything.

"I am constantly reminded of what happened on that day when my love was killed in front of me right here," She spoke with such sadness pointing to the spot where he'd died. "The demon said the village would suffer as I did by remembering the event over and over. At that time I didn't care what happened to me. I just wanted the villagers to pay," She felt anguish and shame for her actions. "Now I know I made mistake. I realized punishing many for the mistake of a few is wrong."

"I'm sorry for what happened. There are some villagers who accepted your kind of love. The humans and demons who can be together, but yet there are some who would kill or make their lives very hard for them," Nariko explained. She looked over the two bodies then back at the ghost figure. "Why did you bring us here?"

"These two reminded me of my lover and me. I see she's a half demon. It's beautiful to see a child born from a demon and a human," She smiled having one tear fall from her ghostly eyes. "I want to see if their love for each is true."

"So a test then, ok I can see that," Nariko spoke walking over towards the bodies. "So, how is this going to work ghost lady?" She stood back up leaning a little backwards looking over her shoulder at the ghost.

"I will go inside their dreams one at time while you make sure they are safe," She ordered. Nariko nodded watching her go inside Koga's head first.

"I hope they pull through. I know you two can do it, but…," She thought looking over at Kagome.

****************************Koga's Dreams******************************

He looked around seeing an old village empty. He heard someone screaming. He thought it was Kagome so he rushed over. He jumped on top of the roof to get a better look at his surroundings. He heard the scream again, this time it was closer. He finally made it to where the screaming was coming from. When he got there no one was there.

"Where the hell am I? KAGOME!" He tried sniffing her out but no luck. He kept on walking through the village.

The site he saw before him no one should ever see was Kagome running away from the villagers. Her ears and tails were slicing through the wind. They were catching up to her fast. He was about to run after her with full force. For some reason he couldn't move at all. He tried to break free but he couldn't. "KAGOME!" He shouted trying to draw the villagers towards him. The villagers didn't hear or see him. He kept trying but he couldn't seem to move. Now he was in front of a scene where his lover was being raped and about to die. Tears flowed out of his eyes.

"Stop….stop…..STOP THIS!" He cried falling to the ground with both hands on the pounding into the ground. "Please…..stop." Then everything went black. Kagome wasn't there getting tortured or the villagers giving it to her. A light appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her body. He crawled his way over to her. She opened her eyes to see who was there. She didn't look good and was lying on her back bloody and bruised. He placed her on his lap while she snuggled against Koga's chest keeping warm letting out a sigh. He moved Kagome so he could see her face once more. She was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do about it. She placed her bloody hand on his cheek smiling. He used his other hand to hold her small hand. Tears were coming out and it showed no signs of stopping. With one last breath she died. He let go of her hand falling behind his back. He howled like he never howled before if anyone were there to hear it the pain would literally rip them apart. Picking up her dead body crying into her chest he kept screaming over and over I love you, don't leave me. He was sorry for not being able to save her. Now he was alone and no one was there share his pain. A young lady came from behind the tree still having.

"Now you know how I felt when I lost the love of my life. Remember to never take her for granted. Always cherish each moment you have with her," She said soon he was back to the Feudal era world.

****************************End of Dream******************************

He opened his eyes. They were full of the tears he had cried out. He looked over seeing Kagome lying next to him. His heart dropped seeing his love lying on the ground not moving at all. He rushed over about to grab her body but was held back by Nariko. "Calm down Koga. She's fine. She's in a dream like state if you touch her it will make it worse." After she said that he calmed down and she let go. He fell to the floor looking at Kagome's lifeless body. Nariko placed a hand on his shoulder telling him everything would be fine. All he heard was going to be fine and after that he blacked out waiting for her to wake up. He sat close keeping an eye on her. Nariko sat down too making sure he didn't touch the body.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Meanwhile the others were shouting their names and asking where they were. No luck. Then out of nowhere Totosai appeared.

"Leave it alone. It will work itself out one way or another. They will come back to us," Totosai said. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Where in the world did you come from?" Akiko spoke breathily holding her chest gripping on Inuyasha's sleeves. Inuyasha didn't like that he could just pop in and out whenever he wanted to just like Myoga.

"What are you doing here Totosai?" Miroku asked. Sango had to sit down after that scare. "Next time please try not to scare us."

"I didn't mean too. I was called over by Nariko. Where's Nariko?" He asked.

"That's what we are wondering. We're looking for her, Kagome and Koga. They disappeared and we don't know where they are." Shippo said.

"If they are missing, they will come back we just have to be patient and they will come to us," He said sitting down. So everyone sat down to wait for the others to come find them. Kazuo found some leaves in the cave and began making a fire spot. He dropped his fire from his hand and let it float over towards the pile of leaves. Now all they could do was sit and wait hoping their friends and loved ones were safe and not in danger.

***************************Kagome's Dreams******************************

In the darkness she felt cold and she began looking around trying to find her friends and Koga. She wondered around ending up at an empty village. A wave of pain came towards her pushing her knees to her chest crying about something she lost but she couldn't quite grasp what. Then she heard a voice calling out to her. She ran towards the voice but no one was there just a pile of fur. When she stepped closer she dropped down on her knees. Her eyes were filled with hot tears realizing it was Koga's fur. She smelled his scent and ran out of the village. It was still dark when she turned around the village was on fire and then she saw Koga was in the middle of it getting attacked by the villagers. Then she saw Inuyasha outside the village telling her to come to him where it was safe. He said that Koga would be fine. She turned around again seeing he was being hurt. "I can't leave him. He needs our help, Inuyasha. Please save him!" She pleaded.

He walked over to her grabbing her hair hard. "Do you really think I would safe that asshole? He is a good for nothing and deserves to die. He cared about you and now he paid the price," He spat. He threw her down to the ground leaving her to suffer at the sight of the demon she cared about the most being destroyed. She was even more pissed that she couldn't stop them. "Stop you are hurting him! We didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled. They didn't hear her due to the fact her voice was cut out. She tried to talk again but nothing came out. There in the burning village was Koga getting stabbed and beaten to death. She couldn't take it anymore. This was too much to see the person she cared for being tortured. Then darkness began to cover the land leaving her all alone she wrapped her arms around her body trying to make her body seem smaller. Suddenly a voice called out making her snap out because it was Koga's voice. A light hit her and she saw Koga by a tree showing how far apart they were. She couldn't stand so she crawled her way over to him. She made it but didn't like what she found. He was on the brink of death. He was stabbed through the chest with bruises all over. "Koga can you hear me! Don't die on me please!" She shouted. He looked up smiling saying he was glad to see her again even if this was his fate to die. She shook her head roughly from side to side saying that he deserved a better life than this. He gave a weak smile and closed his eyes. He was gone. Kagome placed her hands on his chest trying to keep him awake but was too late. The tears were coming in droves and it seemed they'd never stop. She was lying next to his body not wanting to leave him. The ghost lady came from behind the tree kneeling down to the ground.

"You must treasure him with all your heart and never forget him. He is your true soul mate and now you know," She said.

"But…he's dead," she said confused sitting up looking over his dead body.

"Not really my dear. Remember his soul will be always with you even if his body is no more,"

"I miss him so much and ….and I love him…so much it hurts,"

"Do you truly love him with all your heart?" She walked over to them placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder. She looked up at the ghostly lady. She was defeated and didn't want to go on anymore. She looked over at his body laying her hand on his bloody cheek.

"I do love him with all my heart. He has been there even when I didn't want him around. He would try to take my mind off of bad things when I was with Inuyasha trying to find Naraku. He was always there for me. I truly love him and would gladly take his place and let him live," Kagome smiled at him. The ghost lady liked the answer she was given.

"Kagome, you need to wake up. Everyone is waiting for you including Koga," She smiled. Finally her soul could rest knowing not all people were as horrible as the villagers and she was happy to be with her lover after such a long time.

****************************End of Dream******************************

Kagome woke up seeing Koga looking down at her. She sat up quickly hugging him to death. She pulled away and kissed him on the lips hard and passionately. This took about a good whole minute. Nariko just smiled at them and the ghost lady whispered in her ear saying thank you and the curse on the village was lifted. The ghost lady was pleased that someone in the village wanted to try to stop the curse. The final thing she did before vanishing for good was she transported Nariko, Kagome, and Koga back to the group. They were shocked and happy to see them. They thought they had lost them for good. Sango and Akiko walked over hugging Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and Shippo jumped for joy. Miroku was happy that everyone was safe again. Kazuo kissed and hugged his wife to death. She was trying to push him away for over killing on the kissing, but she liked it nevertheless. Koga was greeted by his pack whining while wagging their tails.

"So what happened to you guys?" Miroku asked.

"The ghost lady took us because one, Kagome and Koga reminded her of the love she had for her lover from a long time ago. Two, I was sensitive to the other world, so it was easy for her to tell me things," Nariko said. "Naturally she wanted me to be there, so if one was to wake I'd have to stop them from touching the other until that one would learn their lesson."

Kagome and Koga told me what happened to them in their dreams, but they kept out some things they didn't want to remember. Nariko looked over at Kagome and put her hand from behind her husband's back from the hugging and chanted some words from the old times. When Kagome returned to her world she would forget everything she went through along with the knowledge of this world and the battle for loving Koga. Her friends will not remember on what Kagome has told them about the other world. Nariko would leave her family alone because she knew they would keep quiet when need be, but must tell them to stay quiet. Yes, it was cruel of her to do so. It would be easier than to deal with the intense emotions right then and there. She knew Koga's and Kagome's relationship from the past and present. So she thought what better then to erase her memory of what she held dear. She wanted to see if she could really care for him and be able to remember what she went through. Nariko just had to wait and see if she could overcome this challenge.

"Hey, Kagome why don't you take Kirara, she can take you home faster. Remember you have a play to do and need to rehearse your lines," Nariko said letting go of her husband.

"Oh my, you're right. I need to get going. Koga, you can come with me to my world again," She blurted it out.

"I'm sorry but he can't go because he has been far too gone from his home and responsibilities as an alpha," She said in a strained voice.

"Koga, she's right we need to head home," Ginta said.

"Don't worry, sis will be back in no time and you two can be with each other forever. I do miss home tho," Hakkaku said.

Koga sighed knowing they were right. He just went through that dumb ass test and was about to be with Kagome forever, yet was stopped. Kagome didn't like the idea of it either. She told him it wouldn't be long and she'd come back in a few short days. She kissed him on the lips then hugged him. He whispered into her ear telling her he loved her. She blushed and was about to say it back, but Kirara butted head to get her to get going. They all got out of the cave seeing it was day time and a whole new beginning. She walked over to Akiko to tell her to behave and watch over Inuyasha. She agreed and would take good care of him. This made her smile knowing Inuyasha was well taken care of. She jumped onto Kirara's back and took off into the morning sky. Koga whimpered but smacked himself out it. He had to be a strong alpha for his pack. Koga walked over hugging Akiko for being a good girl. She smiled back and was happy that she chose him to be a dad figure. The pack said their good-byes and went home. Now it was a small group heading towards Kaede's village. When they got out of the woods they saw the village had disappeared.

"The village we came out of when we were thrown out. It was the same village Nariko told us in the story about," Shippo said.

"I guess the ladies grudge hit home," Akiko said. Miroku prayed for the village and the lovers to find peace. Sango waved over at her husband. He smiled he didn't have to deal with that. He was blessed with the family he had but he still had to keep an eye on Inuyasha, Shippo, and Akiko.

"Totosai why don't you let Sango ride that animal?" Akiko said bringing out her black wings.

"Why should I do that?" He asked.

"Because she is _carrying_ Miroku's _children_. So you better let her ride it," She hissed punching her fist into her palm.

"You've been hanging out with Inuyasha too much lately." He said. He wished he could take that back because she was now throwing her feathers at him for saying something stupid.

Miroku sighed helping Sango onto the animal. They all headed home to wait for Kagome, Nariko, and Kazuo to come back. Then they could go get Koga and the others. Today was a good day to start anew life.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.


	15. Ch14 Battle Within the Hear & Soul

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

One more to go, everyone yay!

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Battle Within the Heart & Soul

It's been four days and Kagome Higurashi was now back to her own world hanging out with her friends and family. She was being a normal human girl who was working on the play here and there with her friends and the cast. The festival was getting closer and closer. She woke up in her soft comfortable bed smiling because today was a beautiful day. She walked over to her desk while looking over some of her lines and then walked out of her room to take a bath. She had everything she needed to feel clean and relax. After she scrubbed off the sweat and grime she plopped herself into the hot bath. Some water spilled out but that didn't bother her. Leaning back in the tub she closed her eyes when something washed over her. Loss, pain, love, anger all those feelings washing over her.

"What was that?"She thought forcing herself to sit up placing her hand over her forehead.

She heard her mother calling her, so she finished up what she was doing and came downstairs. Around her family she had to pretend everything was normal. Noriko told them this was a good lesson for her if she really was to be allowed to be with Koga. Grandpa and Kagome's mother agreed to keep quiet and they told Sota the reason why they were doing this to her. Her friend's mind was erased by Nariko about the other world where Kagome had been. Nariko wanted to be no interference with Kagome's memories and see if she could pull through.

"Your friends will be here real soon and I made you guys some lunch for the rehearsal," Kohana smiled placing the bag on the table.

"Thanks mom," Kagome hugged her and ran back upstairs to grab her stuff. As soon as she went upstairs her three friends showed up and were waiting eagerly at the table. When she came back downstairs and headed towards the dining room she saw a nice lunch on the table and her awesome friends.

"Hey guys, how have you been lately?" She asked coming to sit at the table.

"Well some of the guys are being drama queens about who gets to be the king demon. So I picked the guy who was least interested in it. His name is Tama," Eri said.

"Yeah, he was shocked and so was everyone else," Ayumi said.

"He didn't mind and was happy to do it because you are the main character," Yuna giggled. They all did thinking about how cute it was.

Kohana told Kagome to be safe and have fun with her friends. She hugged her mom good-bye and walked out the door with her friends. They practiced their lines at McDonalds. Kagome was getting along fine but poor Ayumi had the most lines out of everybody. Only because they knew she could do it and they wanted her cute voice for the narration. They were proud of her for doing it and she was happy to do it. The classmates wanted to win the festival so they could win the trip to Kyoto. After they were done they went off to do some shopping.

"Kagome does this dress make me look fat?" Yuna asked stepping out of the dressing room.

"No, it's a nice color on you, Yuna," Kagome said. She walked up to her pulling at the dress. "On the contrary this dress is too big for you see?" Kagome pinched the side of the dress seeing how much extra fabric she was holding. Yuna laughed and went back inside the room.

Ayumi came out with a cute pair of jeans with some cherry blossom stitching on the side of her left pant leg. Eri and Kagome gave a thumb up. It was Kagome's turn to get inside the dressing room. Two minutes passed when she finally came out with a blue-green sundress. Her friends screamed about how adorable it was on her. The other costumers were wondering what was going on but moved on. Kagome twirled around making the dress flow. It was now Eri's turn to show off a jacket she found. She came out showing her moves in the jacket. They laughed about it but soon noticed it was getting late. They said their good-byes to Kagome and she did the same.

"Mom, I'm home! What smells so good?" She shouted. Sota ran up to her saying it was fried salmon with miso soup along with white rice. It was her favorite and same with the other members of the family including the cat.

They were all enjoying it one bite at a time. The salmon were crisp with a little black on them. It was a nice color. On the table they could pour some olive oil on it to make it taste even better. The salmon sat beautifully on rice making it glow with pride and pop out of the white. The miso soup Kohana made was excellent with the color of the broth and tofu in it along with seaweed. This was grandpa's favorite food. Sota was getting used to it making Kagome laugh when she saw her brother making a face when he ate the seaweed. After dinner the family had fun playing games. Soon it was Sota's bed time and Kagome decided to go to bed early. She kissed her mom and grandpa and headed upstairs with her brother. When the door closed Kohana had a sad look on her face.

"I hope she'll remember her other half and remember her friends from the other world," She spoke softly.

"Don't worry mama, she's a tough girl. She will remember who she is and her other friends," He said nodding his head.

Upstairs Kagome heard everything and was wondering why. She didn't understand. She had other friends besides the ones she knows now. Kagome wondered what her other half was. She got up slowly not letting them know she was awake and was listening. She closed the door behind her softly. Now her mind was full of wonder. She went to bed. Early in the morning she woke feeling a little bit off after the conversation she overheard last night.

"What's my other half? Is it my dad," She thought. Something caught her eye on the nightstand by her clock. It was a picture frame with a photo of a young woman and a young man. She picked it up smiling at them. "This must be mom, but this guy I don't know. He looks familiar."

After looking at the picture again she set it down to take a shower. She came downstairs seeing her family eating breakfast. She didn't want to worry her mom and Grandpa about what she heard last night. She had to figure it out on her own. Today her and her friends were going to practice some more because tomorrow was the play and after practice they were going to the movies. When nine o' clock came around her friends were at the door. Kagome hugged her mom and Grandpa and messed up her brother's hair. She told them to be at the festival at 5pm. The door closed and she was about to clean up when she saw Nariko and Kazuo sitting at the dining table.

"Hi, I don't think we've met, my name is Nariko and this guy over here is my husband Kazuo," She said taking her hood off along with her husband.

"A demon! There's a demon in the house…..wait it's you guys," Grandpa shouted.

"Glad you remembered us," Kazuo smiled.

"I hope Kagome will remember who she is and the other world," Sota spoke.

"Have faith," Nariko smiled.

Meanwhile Kagome and her friends decided to see the movie first. It was a romance where the two lovers couldn't be together, but in the end they found a way to be with one another. The girls cried about how sad it was, but they were happy they ended up being together in death.

"It was so sad. I'm happy that our story for the play has a happy ending to it," Ayumi wiped the tears away.

"Just remember girls we can use these emotions when the time comes in the play," Eri said. She too wiped the tears away. Having a good cry is good for the soul. Yuna was about to say something when she noticed Kagome was staring off into space. She still had tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright Kagome? It's just a movie," Yuna placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking of someone and the romance movie reminded me of that person," She said. Now all three were standing at attention.

"You never told us you fell for a boy. What's his name?" Eri asked. The others moved closer.

"To be honest, it was a dream. He is very sweet and brave. He is also strong and he likes animals. I couldn't see his face, but I know he's handsome," She smiled but it soon faded away. "But it ended when he disappeared from my sight. It felt so lonely." She grabbed her chest feeling as though she had lost someone dear. Ayumi gave her a hug and the others did as well.

"Don't worry Kagome you'll find guy," Yuna said trying to cheer her up. Kagome thanked her friends and headed off to get something to eat.

They gossiped about how Ayumi had a crush on Kashimo. He was setting up the lights and helping out with the sound for the show. Eri was trying to figure out ways to make the play perfect. Kagome was enjoying their time together. She knew after they all graduated some of them would end up in different colleges. They left the fast food joint. The girls headed to the festival and when they arrived it was about 4pm. The festival was all decorated with the lanterns ready to shine when the sun finally went down. All the booths were ready for people to enjoy themselves in. Kagome and the girls made it to the location of the play. They stepped behind the curtains where the other actors and actresses were preparing. Hojo was playing the wandering samurai and Tama was playing the demon king.

"Hey Kagome, are you ready for the play to start at 6?" Tama asked walking towards her. He was really good looking and most of the girls wanted him to be their boyfriend. His height made the girls want to climb on him and his short brown hair and blue eyes made the girls melt.

"I'm a little shy about this but I will do my best," Kagome said.

"You should be fine Kagome. Remember you did great at the last play we did. Well it was…what in the world are you doing with that. You need to put that there," Eri said excusing herself to fix another problem. This time she was in full on manager mode to make sure the play went just right.

Her friends laughed at her but when she wanted something done she got it done. Yuka walked over to Kagome dragging her into the dressing room to get ready. Yuka took out a beautiful ballerina outfit in white silk when she turned the skirt it flowed in the wind. Her hair was put up in a bun with two white feathers on the right side. Her top was covering her chest and belly but the back was cut out in a V shape. The sleeves were in the style of a kimono and they were all in white with little cherry blossoms scattered all over. Yuka smiled hanging up her outfit. Kagome walked into the dressing booth and got dressed. It took fifteen minutes to get fully dressed. She came out looking like a beautiful swan. Eri and Ayumi walked in and started getting ready to put on their clothes. Ayumi looked Yuka and Kagome's way.

"Holy crap KAGOME!" Eri shouted. Ayumi smiled nodding in approval.

"I know right. You will knock the guys dead in this outfit. Time to put on the shoes!" Yuka said running over to the boxes of props and clothes. Kagome blushed at her friend's compliments and was nervous about the guys seeing her.

"Ok there we go," Eri shouted looking at her watch to see if they are right on the time before the play to start. "We have three hours left. Myself, Ayumi and the other girls are getting ready. Good thing Yuka and Kagome are done getting dressed."

"Oh Ayumi you will be the narrator for this, so save your voice," Yuka spoke. She was putting make up on Kagome then herself next. Ayumi nodded her head and went into the dressing booth.

All the girls were done within about two hours while the boys got done within an hour and a half. There was one more hour left and everyone was nervous and excited at the same time. Their last play they all pulled off wasn't near as beautiful and it wasn't as complicated. Eri was happy that she was in control of it. Everyone didn't mind it being so. She got the job done even though she could be _very_ annoying. Eri looked around making sure everything was in place and everyone was rehearsing their lines. An hour passed quickly.

"Ok everybody, I would like to say do your best tonight and let's kicks some ass! We can the best in the class all right," Eri yelled making everyone fired up.

Ayumi went out on stage in a lovely light purple outfit with heavy dark purple leaves at the bottom of the kimono dress. "Now let me tell you a story of a dancer name Yuki the Ice Dancer," While she said that Kagome appeared on stage. "She was wonderful at her craft of dancing and it brought many people's hearts joy when they saw her dance. The villagers were kind to her and let her stay with them. So she danced a story for them as a way to pay for their hospitality," The classmates came out taking a seat to watch Kagome dance. The 'villagers' sat on the floor of the stage watching Kagome perform her dance. The classmate's had added their own modern twist to it by adding music of their age. The first song they played was _Walking In The Air_ by Celtic Women.

_Walking in the air, floating the sky...  
Floating in the air..._

We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly

We're holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you

Far across the world  
The villages go by like dreams  
The rivers and the hills  
The forest and the streams  
Kagome was up on her toes swirling around making it look so easy. Then she stopped by and began back and forth stepping forward towards the crowd while moving her arms from side to side. She was feeling the music move her around the stage. Her moves awed the crowd making them listen to the song more carefully. They were happy Kagome could dance so beautifully. She drew them into the play with her amazing dance performance._  
Children gaze open mouthed  
Taken by surprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes_

We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
mountains floating by

Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep

We're walking in the air  
We're dancing in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly

"When Yuki was finished with her dance everyone cheered for her as well one of the Snow demon king's men. The snow demon solider ran away from the village to tell the king what he had found. A month went by and the villagers were living in peace enjoying life. Then one day they were attacked and the snow solider demons kidnapped Yuki. When she woke she was in a different location and scared. The snow demon king showed up," Now it was Tama's turn to take the stage wearing a male kimono of high class. He walked over to her kneeling in front of her and smiling placing his hand on her cheek.

"You're very beautiful my lady," Tama growled. "I've heard you dance so beautifully it puts other female demons to shame."

"Yuki was too shocked to speak, but if she wanted to live she had to do the kings bidding. She bowed to him letting him know she wouldn't fight. The king liked this and asked his servants to take her to his room," Kagome followed off stage with Tama and then the villagers entered looking scared and confused. Then Hojo stepped on stage. "The wandering samurai wandered into the village after it was attacked. The villagers were wondering if they could ask him if he could save the dancer from the claws of the snow demons. So the head of the village came towards the wandering samurai," Hojo looked over seeing his classmate walk up to him placing his hand out. Then a young looking girl walked over by the young man.

"We need your help kind samurai. Our precious Yuki was kidnapped by the snow demons that live up in the mountains. Won't you help us? We will pay you for your troubles," The young man from Kagome's class asked.

"She is really pretty and she's a dancer. She has long white hair with breath taking eyes," The young woman from Kagome's class spoke holding onto the younger man.

"Sure, I want to get rid of the demons once and for all even if I have to take them out one at a time. Thank you for the money," Hojo said tipping his hat down. "I will bring her back." Hojo walked off stage leading the way for the villagers.

"After that the wandering samurai left the villagers who wished for his safety. Meanwhile," Ayumi talked while Kagome and Tama were surrounded by flowers. "Yuki was shocked to see the garden that was so green and full of flowers in the land of snow. She danced for the king two times a day, but in return she got a place to live and the necessary things to survive. She was getting used to the king and he was kind to her.

"How did you do all this? I thought you lived in the snow country," Kagome spoke covering her mouth from being surprised.

"I did it because you mentioned you missed the flowers and the green," Tama spoke all cool and collected. He walked over to her placing a kiss on her cheek and then sat down on the ground getting ready for her to dance again.

"She was softening up to him. He was being kind to her and she danced for him which made him very happy. The king told her that he was going to sleep and left her in the garden alone. After the demon left she felt like she wanted to dance again. While she was dancing she didn't notice a samurai watching," Ayumi spoke. When she was dancing with the snow demon king the song that played was _Right Kind of Wrong_ then later when she danced by herself was _So She Dances_.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Hojo whispered loudly hiding behind a fake bush. "The young woman was right about her."

"After Yuki finished dancing the samurai came out from his hiding place and scared the poor girl. Quickly moving over to her he tried not to make her scream. He whispered into her ear making her calm. It was too late the demon king found them in the garden," Tama walked out looking all pissed making the girls in the crowd giggle.

"What are you doing with my dancer?" Tama snarled.

"You kidnapped this poor woman and I'm taking her back to the village," Hojo said drawing out his sword. Kagome was behind Hojo looking over at Tama.

"The samurai wouldn't have it. He had already killed some of the king's men. He was getting ready to strike when Yuki grabbed hold of the samurai's hands," Ayumi spoke. She grabbed bottle of water near her stool. This gave her a chance to take a drink of the water when the actors were about to speak.

"I won't let you kill him!" Kagome shouted her eyes filling up with tears. She looked up into Hojo's eyes.

"Are you mad, woman? This demon made his men kidnap you and almost destroyed the village,"

"I can't explain my feelings but he was kind to me," Kagome was still holding onto the sword.

"This made the demon king smile at. The samurai didn't like it, not one bit and asked her to choose whether to stay with the demon king or come back with him to the village. He explained that she didn't fit in his world and with all the wrong he did. The demon king kept quiet about this matter. He would miss this lovely creature, but he didn't want to force her to stay anymore. He told her that even though it was hard," Out of nowhere Kagome felt something was off again.She was about to say her lines about who she was going to choose. She looked at Hojo who reminded her of someone she was friends with. He had long white hair with ears on top of his head wearing a red kimono. She thought they looked like cat ears. Then she looked over at Tama who was the demon king, but he looked like someone she loved and cared about. He had long black hair in a ponytail and was wearing light brown fur all over with metal armor on his chest. Without realizing it she was walking towards Tama. Ayumi was confused on what Kagome was doing. She was supposed to go to Hojo like in the script. She placed her hand on Tama's cheek tilting her head to the side with a soft smile realizing who her true love is.

"I'm sorry samurai but my heart belongs to this demon," Kagome smiled placing her hand on his chest. Tama and Hojo had to improvise but made it as convincing as they could to the crowd. They were eating it up and were on the edge of their seats. Eri should have known Kagome would so something like this but it'd help get their classroom to win the prize.

"Well samurai she chose me and only me. Now I want you to leave before I change my mind and kill you," Tama growled grabbing Kagome by the waist.

"I hope you made the right choice my lady," Hojo said with a bit of hurt in his voice. He bowed at the couple and left the stage. The crowd was stunned how moving the scene was. To end the play Ice dancer Yuki kissed her mate on the lips and then they embraced each other. Ayumi had time to think of something quick to finish the story up.

"Yuki became the king's lover and bride. He announced to his fellow demons that she was his and was to be called the Ice Dancer. The wandering samurai didn't return to the village because he had failed his mission. Yuki continued to dance for the king of the snow demons and they were happy. The end," Ayumi smiled.

Everyone in the crowd cheered. From behind stage they all came out to take a bow. Kagome finally got her memory back. She wanted to run into Koga's arms. Although she was feeling bad for forgetting her true love at all she was happy. She was about to leave; however Eri dragged her back on stage to get applause. Everyone got applause then was backstage or tearing down the set. Yuka walked up to Kagome hugging her on a well done job.

"The story didn't have a true ending. When I looked it up more no one knew what happened to the Ice dancer. All it said was that she lived a peaceful life with her new lover. We just thought she would end up with the samurai, never thought about the demon. Well you made shocked everyone including Eri but hey it was fun messing her though," Yuka smiled. She was done undressing and was back into her normal clothes.

Kagome smiled too. "I have to do something I'll meet up with you guys later, ok."

Kagome bolted out the door leaving her world to enter Feudal era once again. Meanwhile Kagome's family was about to look for her to tell her she did a good job on her play. Kohana was stopped by Nariko and Kazuo.

"Don't worry about your daughter she's not here anymore," Nariko said.

"Then where is she?" Grandpa asked.

"I think she went to go see Koga and tell him how she truly feels," Kohana said.

"Correct," Kazuo replied. Kohana smiled again seeing that the two demons had already disappeared and left with her family to explore the festival for a little bit. Sota won some prizes and laughed when Grandpa tried to win some and failed epically. Kohana was having a great time. It was getting dark, yet the sun was slowly going down. They left the festival heading home and happy knowing wherever Kagome was she was herself again and able to be with the man she loved. Her friends had their memory back and knew about the Feudal era once again. Everything was back to the way it was and Kagome was going to her soul mate as fast as her feet could take her.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

I don't own _Walking In The Air_ by Celtic Women. All the rights go to them. The song is really beautiful and fun.

Also I would like to restate that I don't own So She Dances by Josh Groban or Right Kinda Wrong by Leann Rhimes.


	16. Ch15 I Will Always Love You

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other creators. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Rumiko's character along in the story.

Sorry it took so long. Please forgive me ^_^ Well this is the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the ride. Wow, I made this far ***pat on the back then taking a bow*** This was the 1st time ever writing a long plot with more chapters. When i write more stories with more chapters in them i will try my hardest to make it perfect. I do have a beta for the last three of my chapters and some through out the whole story. I did it, I did it ***dance around with a silly grin*** This is the first time I have written a long plot with so many chapters for a fanfic. Now I will write some more of those, but I learned along the way on what to do and not to do for writing a fanfic with more chapters in them.

^_^ Thank you for reading this far. Time for the show to begin _well_ its all writing then let's change the some words around: time for the writing to begin. So…..

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

I Will Always Love You

Kagome left the festival in a hurry. She should have remembered Koga and everyone she cared about. She felt bad for forgetting them. Kagome used her inner wolf while leaping from one place to another getting closer to her home and the well. About two hours passed and she finally made it. She ran towards shrine where the well was held, but stopped suddenly by Nariko and Kazuo. The shrine door was wide open waiting on the side were her loved ones. She was still wearing her outfit from the play.

"I'm proud of you for remembering who you really are," Nariko smiled.

"Now you go get your lover," Kazuo grinned. "I think he will pass out from your beauty." She smiled back running past them and jumped into the well leading her into the Feudal era.

Light surrounded her transporting her to the other world. Kagome stepped out of the well only to be greeted by Shippo and Akiko. She looked at them wondering how they'd known she was coming. "Hey mom, what a lovely outfit," Akiko said helping her out of the well.

"How did you two know when I was coming?" She asked. Both feet were planted on the ground.

"Lady Nariko told us on this day you would come. She had a lot of faith in you," Shippo said hugging her.

"Do you guys know where Koga is?" Her voice had a tinge of worry in it.

"I bet he's back at his den," Akiko mentioned.

"Oh don't worry Kagome; Sango and Miroku still have Kirara playing around in the village. Inuyasha is out in the field training," Shippo spoke walking beside the two young ladies.

They made it to the village and saw Kaede helping a child out. The old woman looked up seeing them from the distance. She waved them over with a smile.

"How are you Kagome?" Sango hugged her. She tried to get her arms around Sango but her belly was getting in the way so they did a side hug.

"Glad to see you back," Miroku said.

"I'm doing well. Sorry, I haven't been myself lately," She grinned.

"That's ok. Just glad you're back," He said.

"What happened to Koga while I was away?" She asked not liking what she saw in her friends. Their faces didn't look happy and not looking her in the eyes. "Please tell me what happened!"

"After you didn't remember him he was upset. He knew what Nariko did and wished right way you knew who he was. So that was the last time we saw him," Shippo said.

"Sango do you mind if I borrow Kirara and look for him," Kagome felt so bad on forgetting him.

"There is no problem with that," Kirara jumped from Sango's shoulder landing on the ground. She transformed into her more battle mode. Kagome jumped on her back and took off.

"Was it me or did you see Kagome's outfit?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah, we saw it. She looked beautiful," Sango and Shippo said.

"I hope Koga's ready for her," Miroku smirked. Sango shook her head and headed towards Kaede for some more tea. Akiko busted out her wings and flew over towards Inuyasha to help him train and keep him company.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Kagome saw Koga kill a wild boar and was about to run off until he stood still. She shouted from the air making him stop in his tracks. He looked up seeing Kagome and Kirara. He didn't know whether to be happy or feel nothing at all. He didn't notice how she looked. Kirara was about to land, but Kagome jumped off her. Koga got scared dropping the boar. He ran fast. Kagome fell towards earth fast. He made it on time catching her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember everyone here especially you," Tears were about to form in her eyes. "I love you so much and want us to work. Will you take me back?"

He kept quiet for about a few seconds and hugged her really tight. "You don't know how much I've missed you. Smelling your wonderful scent brings me back to what we had. You came back to me and that's all I could ask for," He spoke with joy.

She pushed herself back a little facing him. She kissed him hard running her hands through his long black hair. He liked the way it felt giving her a sign that he was pleased by bringing her a little closer. They had to take a breather. He placed her down on the ground. Koga had to take in what he saw. Kagome was wearing something that would make him want to mate right here right now. She blushed at the way he was looking at her and smiled seeing his tail wag from behind. He grabbed her around her waist making Kagome giggle like a school girl. She exposed her neck into submission making Koga very pleased. He kissed along the jaw line down towards her neck. Her hands were around his neck while her breathing was heightened. She asked if he could lift her up above his head. He didn't mind. He lifted her up spinning her around in the field. He dropped her down into his arms hugging her tightly. "I will never let you go again!" He growled into her ear.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"I wonder why Koga is taking so long getting the food." Ginta asked. His stomach growled not liking how there was no food in there.

"Maybe he wanted to be alone after the fact Nariko erased Kagome's memories of this world. I hope Kagome realized she left Koga behind after all that hard work on getting her and she slipped through his fingers," Hakkaku said. He sat on the rock near the waterfall worried about their boss.

The other wolves and wolf demons were wondering what's wrong with their leader. He'd been acting all sad and not at his full power. The pack was scared of him because one day he made some of them push rocks around saying it would make them stronger. They were all worn out from that plus hunting for food to feed the pack. They were worn out and don't know how much they can take it. The stock on food was big so they didn't have to go hunting for a long time. This time around Koga said he was going to hunt making his pack cheer sending him off in style. After he left they collapsed on the ground thanking the heavens they didn't have to hunt.

"The leader sure is taking his time he should be back by now with the food," One of the pack members spoke.

"I hope he's ok," Another member said. Hakkaku looked at Ginta then he looked back at him. They couldn't say anything on what they know. They both sigh.

The night was falling fast and still no sign of Koga. Stars were coming up to play and the pack was getting scared. They were about to leave their den until two figures appeared over the cliff. Ginta shouted it was Koga then got really excited because it was Kagome as well. The pack was happy to see Kagome again and wanted to say they were sorry for being aggressive towards her and Shippo. Koga's pack was shocked to see Kagome's new form and some of them drooled. Koga didn't like it one bit and showed his fangs at them not to try anything with her. He was more aggressive towards her now after he had his scent on her telling the other wolves that Kagome's his. Ginta and Hakkaku ran over and were about to hug them, but his eyes were telling them not now maybe later. So they backed off some nevertheless they were happy to see their sister come back to them and their leader. Kagome was happy at where she's at, but she too wanted to see her friends again in Kaede's village. That would be a little while though because all she wanted to do was spend time with Koga and explore his world. Kagome slept in the cave enjoying the warmth of her lover. He too was enjoying the warmth and never wanted to let it go. Koga's face was in Kagome's chest having a fur blanket to cover them up so the rest of the pack won't see what's going on. Koga took Kagome to the elder of the wolves so they can get married and bless for their future offspring. A week went by until Kagome and Koga finally made to Kaede's village with meat and some fruits. She saw Sango so big now; Shippo grew a little bit then saw Akiko holding hands with Inuyasha. He was blushing rubbing the side of his neck. Nariko and Kazuo smiled at her while sitting on the wooden fence. She looked over at Koga then ran to her friends.

"She really has grown up, huh love?" Nariko said putting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yep," He grinned seeing how this girl had overcome so much with love and now she had really found it at last.

"Nariko, Kazuo, let's get something to eat. Kaede told us there is a feast about to start!" Kagome waved them over. They jumped off the fence and walked over towards them. The village was celebrating another year of good health and the end of Naraku along with the return of Kagome. Everyone was at peace and enjoying each other's company until Nariko said something making everyone shocked.

"Kagome congrats on having a child with Koga," she said closing her eyes while sipping her tea. "Wow, this is really good, Kaede." Kazuo laughed how his wife knew how to make their lives a little bit out of wack, but hey it's her job to keep an eye on them.

"I'm pre…..," Kagome couldn't finish until Kazuo had to smack her back to get the rest out. "gnant."

"Wow, I'm going to be dad," Koga beamed.

"How did you know that she's pregnant?" Akiko asked sitting next to Inuyasha. She knew it would take some time for him to get over her, but he was making progress with it.

Everyone was excited for her and she couldn't wait to tell her mom about it. She's married and now going to start a family of her own with the person she loved most. She placed her head on Koga's shoulder taking in all that had happened. He placed his head on hers smelling her wonderful scent. Finally after many years of not being together, getting memories erased, and being with the wrong person had made Kagome's and Koga's bond strong.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Three years had passed. Sango and Miroku were now on their third child this time a single one. Kirara was playing with the twins while Sango had to wash some clothes. Miroku was helping Kaede with some herbs. She was getting really old and needed some help. So he helped by bending down pick them up where she tells him where to find it. Shippo was doing well with his fox tricks and messing with Inuyasha. That has never change not even when Shippo was older. Nariko and Kazuo visited Kagome and Koga along with her friends at the village. They had a mission to finish up before settling down to have kids. Kazuo was scared about having one, but this didn't stop Nariko changing his mind about it. Inuyasha and Akiko are getting along great and were off having some adventures. Inuyasha found out where she was a perfect match for him. She was happy she had him all to herself. She now had a little brother named Akira and was waiting for another baby brother or sister. She stopped looking up in the sky wondering what her mom and dad were doing back at the cave. Inuyasha shouted at her for being slow. She flew over smacking him on the head telling him off. Kagome was outside in the field playing with her two year old who was going to turn three in five days.

"How's my little man doing?" Kagome picked Akira up making her fall on her back. He was flying laughing and enjoying his time with his mother.

"Doing good," He chuckled. He looks like his mom with the white ears and tail but has his father's strong eyes. His little tail was wagging while she threw him up in the air then catching him. "When little bro and sis come out to play?" he asked tilting his head to the side still wagging his little cute tail.

"Well the baby will be out within three more months," She smiled bringing him down lying on the ground next to her. He pushed himself up placing his ear on her belly. "Can't wait to see my bro or sis!" he said kissing his mom's belly then he crawled over to some flowers where he wasn't too far from his mom.

He found a butterfly and was pouncing on it. Kagome laughed at the sight. Koga was coming back today after the meeting with the Northern wolf tribe about an idea of bring them together by the birth of their son and the daughter of Ayame's and Yadama's. She was two and she looked like her daddy. Kagome told Koga not to force their son to marry someone he doesn't know or like. He agreed and was bringing down Yadama and his little girl named Mina. Ayame had to make sure her tribe was doing well and no other threats would come into their land.

"KAGOME, AKIRA!" Koga shouted running towards them. Akira looked seeing his daddy running towards them. He ran towards him only to be picked up and being twirled around. "I missed you my little man. Did you take good care of mommy when I was away?" he said kissing his son's cheeks.

"I took good care of her, daddy," He beamed when Koga placed him on the ground patting his head. He walked over to his wife pulling her up into a long and passionate kiss. "Ewww mommy and daddy are kissing." They both looked over at their son laughing. She bent down holding out her arms where Akira ran into them.

"Time for you little man to see a new play mate," Koga said walking out of the field and towards their home. "You'll like her. She's very nice."

"Yay a play mate….ewww girls," Akira made a face. They laughed at that. Someday he will start to like girls, but right now his just a baby.

"Don't be mean Akira. She came all this way to say hello and to be your friend. Play nice ok, my little man," Kagome spoke getting closer towards the waterfall cave.

"Ok mommy," He said burying his head underneath her chin. Koga looked over at the sight he would always cherish having this amazing woman by his side. She had given a child to him and was about to give another. He was the luckiest man alive.

The End ^_^ yay

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thank you for all your reviews. It makes happy. I hope all of you are having a good day or night. Take care out there and be safe.


End file.
